Stargate Command
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: Story II- First story
1. Chapter 1:  New Comers

Stargate Command

**Chapter 1: New Comers**

Captain Samantha Carter was doing her usual maintenance on the Stargate systems one morning. She had other computer operators with her. Their home made version of a dial home device had to have a lot of computers to simply dial in the chevrons needed to go to another Stargate on another planet.

Sam did most of the work. It was not that she was too proud to have help. It was simply she was the only one that fully understood all about the interworking of the Stargate. Even though she was not the leader of her team, she was the heart of it. Every member of her team had their part to play, including her commanding officer Colonel Jack O'Neill.

This Colonel was a very smart man and was in charge of his team. In fact, the team was made up of four members. For some reason, it was all they needed. This team was called SG1, and that had done more for humanity on Earth than any group could have done against all that threaten their planet.

They were always fighting the Goa'uld for one reason or the other ever since they been through the Stargate. It was amazingly odd that they came back alive with just a few scratches on them. Just the same, Dr. Frasier was there just in case they got them self in serious trouble. She nearly felt like she lost a few years in worrying every time they started off on a new mission, but she was very relieved to see them back safely every time.

General Hammond walked in the control room, where Sam and her team were working. He asked her, "How is it going Captain?"

"I am about done sir. It seems that everything is in full operations."

"Good. Please make sure the IRIS is at full peak. After that last attack from the Goa'uld, I was concerned that it would not hold."

Carter smiled. As long as it is within the event horizon itself, they cannot get through." Sam paused, "I am also concerned if it is too much security. I mean…with my father out there, he might not be able to send us a message in time."

"I understand your concerns, and your father understands. The Tok'ra knows the stakes a lot more than we do. If anyone that does not know what the hell is going on, it is us. We have a great deal over us by using this damn thing each and every day. I am for one very thankful your father is part of the Tok'ra and on our side."

Sam gave a quiet look that she agreed completely.

After a few moments she said, "Done. It looks like everything fully functional, and the IRIS is ready to go."

All the sudden the Stargate started to dial for an incoming connection.

Sam replied, "Now we can put it to the test."

She closed the IRIS.

Before all the chevrons were dialed, the rest of SG1 entered the control room.

Every time there is a dial-in, the sirens go off with red lights flashing.

When the wormhole was established, the IRIS opened by itself. Sam closed it again, but with no avail. It simply opened once again."

Col. O'Neill asked, "Carter what is going on here?"

"I have no inkling sir. Everything is functioning as it should be."

General Hammond ordered a security detail in the Gate Room just in case of hostilities.

The guards were inside with weapons ready moments after.

Four figures entered through the Stargate. Two were humans and two were not. One of the nonhumans spoke, "We are here on a peaceful mission. We mean you no harm."

The General spoke through the intercom, "I am General Hammond. If you are not hostile then you are welcome here. If you would please hand over your weapons to show your good faith, I promise nothing will happen to them. They will be returned the moment you start to leave."

The one that spoke nodded to the others and they did as they were told.

General Hammond replied, "Thank you." He and all of SG1 left the control room to greet them in person.

When they got there, he introduced his frontline team to them.

The same person spoke, "I am Skyma Talle." She pointed to the other nonhuman and said, "This is O'nja Anhun." She pointed to one of the humans and said, "This is Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade. We are all Jedi Knights."

Teal'c got extremely thrilled and said, "It is an honor to meet you. As a young child I have heard many stories of the Jedi Knights. I am a Jaffa Warrior."

Skyma smiled, "I have heard and read many things about the Jaffa people. I am honored to meet you too."

Skyma ran something through her memories and said, "If you are the Jaffa named Teal'c, then we must be on Earth?"

Daniel Jackson answered, "Yes you are and welcome. You are inside a facility that is called Stargate Command.

As they were talking Captain Carter was looking at Skyma with great curiosity. The more she quietly stared at her, the more the awareness grew about this individual. Finally Sam blustered out, "You are a Twi'lek."

O'Neill asked in confusion, "Carter, how did you know that?"

"I have no clue, sir. It could be from Jolinar's memories."

Skyma smiled, "You are right. I am a Twi'lek and O'nja is a…"

Sam blurted out, "She is a Togruta,"

O'Neill started to get nervous, "Carter what in the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing is wrong sir."

"For you to know these species is more than memories from a snake."

Skyma said, "It is much more Colonel. These Memories are not from Jolinar of Malkshur. They are from Sam."

Carter started to get nervous and asked, "How? I have never seen any of you before."

"This might be a bit to take in, but we are known to each other."

Carter just stared for a moment. Finally she said, "O' my. We are sisters."

Col. O'Neill did his usual protest dance. He yelled out, "This is getting very creepy. How can you two be sisters? You are not even the same species."

Sam still was looking at Skyma when she answered her commanding officer, "Right now I do not know, but I know we are." Sam gave Skyma a questionable look to make sure she was right.

"Yes we are sisters."

General Hammond replied, "Not to be rude, but I am having a hard time believing this myself."

Skyma looked around the room for a second or two. She asked, "Is there a place we can talk more comfortably?"

Hammond answered, "Sorry for my manners. Please follow me."

They all eventually entered in the conference room. As they were seating, Luke asked Skyma, "If she is your lost sister, then she is the one we have been looking for."

"Yes she is the one, and I will explain this to everyone."

Sam asked, "Looking for me? I am simply a Captain of the United States Air Force. I am not all that special."

Mara smiled, "I know this is overwhelming for you, but I have to admit, I am overwhelmed that you were able to do what you did in front of all of us. That proves you are very special."

"I am too overwhelmed, but do not see how it makes me special; though, I am not frightened over what I have said. It is like it is a part of me." Sam smiled more out of confusion than being happy, "I just do not know what that could be."

Daniel asked, "This might be an odd question, but how can she be your sister. She was born here on Earth."

Skyma answered, "Yes she was born here on this planet, but there is more to time and space than you all can ever know. I have used the Force to examine this facility and it seems that Earth is very primitive to our standards."

General Hammond asked, "Are you saying that she was brought here as a baby to the parents that raised her?"

"It is more complex than that General. Our mother, along with Sam, traveled through time from the far past."

With a dead pan look, Sam stated, "From Earth."

Jack O'Neill asked, "Wait a minute. You are telling me you all traveled through the Stargate from a distant past from this planet?"

Luke answered, "No we did not come from Earth, but it appears that the ancient history of the Jedi Knights came from Earth." He looked at Skyma and continued, "From Master Skyma's intense research of our history, she has learned a great many things of our ancient past."

Skyma continued, "From studying your time measurement, it was a trillion years ago."

Daniel replied, "That is very interesting. I am an archaeologist, and we have dated our planet to be over 4 billion years old. Now you are saying Earth is much older. I would like very much like to know more of what you have found."

Skyma said, "I would be honored to look over your notes if I may. From there I can share what I have learned a lot easier."

"Whenever you are ready, I will be happy to share more than that."

Jack asked with confusion on his face, "How is all this relates to Sam?"

Skyma smiled, "Believe it or not…everything."

Sam commented, "I would not mind learning about that."

"Believe it or not, that is why we are here. We were not sure if we would ever find you. It was a long shot to have found you at all. Now that we have, I will share everything with you."

General Hammond asked, "Before we go on, I would like to know how you were able to open our defenses of our Stargate."

Mara smiled, "That would be the Force. We have used it a number of time be able to reach the other side. In some cases we could not, but we were able to turn the wormhole flow around to put us where we started."

Daniel asked, "What is this Force."

Luke answered, "The Force is an energy field generated by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates everything, binding the galaxy and the universe together. Like any energy field, the Force can be manipulated. Knowledge of these manipulation techniques gives the Jedi Knights their powers. There are two sides of the Force: the peace, knowledge, and serenity of the light side, and the anger, fear, and aggression of the dark side. Both sides of the Force are a part of the natural order, life-affirming and destructive. Through the Force, a Jedi Knight can see far-off places, perform amazing feats, and accomplish what would otherwise be impossible."

Mara stated, "There is more to the Force, but that will take some time to go into."

General Hammond offered a tour of the SGC. He allowed Sam to do so since she was somehow the sister of one of them. As they started to walk off, he gave a quiet signal to Teal'c to state he wanted to talk to him in private.

Moments after they left, General Hammond asked him, "What can you tell me of these people?"

"I can tell you a great deal. They are the noblest people I have ever known."

"What is your opinion of these four?"

"If it was not for Captain Carter saying all this about her being the sister of Skyma, I would not have believed it."

"I have to agree with you. They seem on the level, but I want to know more of what I am up against."

"If these Jedi Knights were of the Dark-side, or the Sith, then we would not be here talking."

* * *

Later on Daniel thought he should do the rest of the tour, so Skyma and Sam could talk privately.

When they got to Sam's office, which was a science lab that she created herself, they both had a seat in the chairs provided.

Sam said, "I know it was me that saw that you are my sister and all the rest I said, but how did I do all that if it was not from Jolinar's memories?"

"Have you ever wondered why Jolinar found you and entered you?"

"I thought it was just a survival thing. I never thought she went all the trouble to find me. We have gone to many planets in our galaxy."

Skyma shook her head, "It was more than that Sam, and you know it."

Sam sighed, "Yes I do. I could not get myself to admit it until now. I still have a hard time doing so. Who am I if we are sisters? Am I the same person before you now?"

Skyma smiled, "I think you are wondering how we became sisters in the first place."

"Okay, we can start from there."

"We are the royal line…"

Sam nearly fainted, "I am royalty?"

"Yes we are. What makes you so special and how you were able to grab onto the information you shared is due to you have a power a lot more powerful than the Force, but you will need to be trained to use this Force in order to rightfully use these special powers."

Sam sighed, "All I want to do is be a scientist."

"What does that have to do with it? Learn the ways of the Force Sam. You will not give up anything in order to be who you want to be."

With a bit of frustration, "What is so damn confusing is I have a desire to learn to use this energy field of yours and learn who I was."

Skyma smiled understandingly, "Because you have forgotten your past life does not mean you are no less of that person. There is a reason why you do not remember."

Sam half smiled, "Do not tell me. I am losing my mind."

"There is no reason to insult yourself. Stop thinking all that has happened. Concentrate on who you are right now."

Sam smiled, "Trust me, it is not that. All this is a bit to take in."

"Yes it is my sister, but you are a lot stronger than you think."

Sam smiled, "To my surprise, I still feel that you are my sister, but I do not see how. You are a Twi'lek and I am human."

Skyma smiled back. "Know the ways of the Force Sam, and you will understand."

"It appears there is a lot more than this energy field if I can see so much about you all." Sam paused, "I can feel that Luke is a head of the Jedi Order."

"He is the head. He is a Grand Master Jedi Knight, and he was no older than you are now when he started his Jedi training."

Sam looked surprised, "That old? I know a few things about martial arts, but never thought training of that caliber will allow training to start that late."

"Many years ago, that would be the case, but we are very few now. Palpatine and Darth Vader nearly destroyed all the Jedi Knights years ago. It was by an extraordinary slim chance that Master Obi-wan started with Luke's training. If he did not, there would be a big chance us four would not be here."

Sam was in thought for a long moment. Finally she said, "The name Palpatine is very familiar to me, why?"

"That my sister is a very complex story. You do need to know about it, but not right now. The first thing is to get you trained to be a Jedi Knight by learning the ways of the Force."

"I do not think I can do so while being an Air Force Officer."

General Hammond walked in, "You can now. I just got through talking to the President. You are as of right now, deactivated from further duties. If you want to be a Jedi Knight, then the President will retire you in full honors."

Sam looked at her sister and said, "I would like to be trained here on Earth. The complex should be adequate."

"If the General will allow you to be trained here, then you will, but I think you need to first look around the galaxy where I came from." Skyma looked at the General and said, "The Force will give the extra energy to dial the nine chevrons."

Sam replied in shock, "Nine Chevrons! Where do you all come from?"

Luke answered, "We come from a galaxy that is far, far away from this one. If Master Skyma did not find some very old artifacts and other documents, we would not have known this galaxy exist less alone this planet."

Jack stated, "Sam, Earth has a humongous history with the Jedi Knights. If you are going to be a Jedi Knight, and I highly recommend you do, you will need to learn all of this in due course."

"Yes sir. I will. For some reason, I feel that I need to do this."

Jack protested, "You are not allowed to call us sirs anymore. You are no long part of the Air Force."

"That will feel very weird."

Hammond replied, "Yes it will, but as you have stated, this is for you to fulfill. I will be damned if I do not allow you to fulfill your own destiny."

Sam looked at Skyma once again, "Who will be training me to be a Jedi Knight?"

"I could, but that is up to the Jedi council. I highly recommend that you do not have me as your Master."

Sam smiled, "I understand. I thought training to be a Jedi would not be an easy life."

Luke replied, "No it is not. I suggest that you allow yourself time to find your own Master. Something tells me that he/she will be the best one for you."

O'nja replied, "I foresee you as a great Jedi Knight. Due to that, I too believe you need to find your own Master."

"How will I know? I have no abilities to use the Force."

Mara smiled, "You have demonstrated it already Sam. From the powers you can control, it will help you to find the right Jedi Master for you. Please trust us."

"I guess I have no choice if I am to be trained to the fullest of my abilities."

General Hammond replied, "All of you can leave when you are ready."

After looking at Skyma for a moment quietly, Luke said, "We will leave first thing in the morning if that is alright with you."

General Hammond smiled, "Great! We have many guest rooms for all of you to use."

* * *

That night Sam was sleeping. During her slumber, she had many visions of all sorts of things she did in her past life. None of them were upsetting to her. Spite they were new to her, she was enjoying being reunited with all she was witnessing. All the imageries were filled with such details that Sam was intoxicated with all she was seeing. It was a breathtaking experience.

What really got her interest, she saw two little girls playing together. One was human and the other was a Twi'lek. They were playing as if they were great friends. What got Sams attention to the point of scaring her was a female adult voice calling to them both. She recognized it as her own mother she knew here on Earth, the one that got killed in the auto accident when she was a teenager.

Sam immediately woke up and got out of bed. She sat up and cursed. _"It could not have been her! How could it be?"_

Sam got up and walked to the sink to splash water in her face. Sam found herself have cold shivers. How much she wanted to believe it was not her but she knew it was the same person.

Sam got dressed. She had to walk away from her bed. There was no way she would go back to sleep with the vision she just had.

When she walked in the officers lounge, Jack was there sitting and reading a newspaper. She quietly sat down near and in front of him.

It was not long before he recognized her sitting near him. He asked with a smile, "Cannot sleep?"

"No sir…I mean no I cannot."

Seeing that she was more than tensed than simply could not sleep, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Sam told him all what she witnessed when she was sleeping.

"Damn! That would freak me out. If she is the same person…"

"Trust me Jack, she is the same person."

Jack was quiet for a moment trying to find the right words to say. He finally said, "Until you find more, I suggest that you do not over react. You might learn more from your sister about this."

"If she was my mother in a past life or whatever one should call it, then I have to believe that the auto accident was not an accident."

"Carter! You know better than to jump to assumptions."

"I am finding out that I am not me. When that voice called out to us, she called out for Skyma and Samantha Bass."

Jack immediately got goose bumps from the top of his head all the way down his spine. It was so intense it nearly felt like his spine was covered in ice. He could not say anything to comfort the woman he loved from the moment she walked in the conference room five years ago.

Sam forced herself to continue, "I know I am the same person before they came here, but I am learning I am someone else too. It is not like having Jolinar in me, but something more philosophical. I wish I can explain it to you."

Jack said calmly, "I think Jolinar had something to do with allowing you to be connected with your sister."

Sam asked inquisitively, "What do you mean?"

"For starters, I do not think you could have known Skyma was your sister and what species she was on your own. You are very intelligent, but no one is that good."

Sam sighed, "I have been thinking of that myself. Just the same, it was so natural to call her my sister and saying she was a Twi'lek. I never heard of that species before."

Jack smiled, "I have not either."

Sam leaned back and asked, "What do you think of these people?"

"I will not answer that. This is for you to decide if you want to be trained as this Jedi Knight. I am no longer your commanding officer. This is for you to decide."

"After this dream, I am surely going to be one, but I would like to talk to dad one day to see what he knows about mom regarding all this."

"He might not know anything."

Sam paused for a moment, "Somehow I think he does. I will talk to Skyma in the morning. What she can tell me will let me know how to approach dad."

"If Jolinar is helping you in a way, then Selmak might have something for you to go on. Just do not think you are alone in this. I am just a Stargate hop away. I also might pop in to your location to check up on you. Luke gave us the chevrons to dial to Coruscant."

"How will you get the power source needed to dial that many chevrons?"

"Luke put a hex on our Stargate. He also did something with this Force that would protect the Goa'uld from entering, so Hammond took the IRIS off."

In amazement she said, "Wow! To use the Stargate on Earth without the IRIS, never thought that would happen."

Jack smiled, "I have to fully agree with you."

Sam turned very quiet all the sudden. Jack saw this immediately. "Is something wrong?"

"No it is not. I just got a flood of memories of that planet you mentioned."

"Good ones I hope."

"To be honest Jack, I do not know. There is a lot to sort out."

"When you get there, I am sure it will help you a great deal."

Sam for the first time gave a genuine smile. "I hope so. If not, I think I will go crazy."

Jack looked disappointed in her and said, "Sam you are not going crazy. I might be hanging around Daniel."

Sam gave out a bigger smile, "I am also going to miss being without you."

"I will too. Just the same, I want you to fulfill your life and learn more about yourself. Your life seems very interesting…even before they came through the Stargate this morning."

Sam started to yawn. "I better get back to bed now. I am sure I will need all the sleep I can get for tomorrow."

For the first time Sam and Jack hugged each other with their love for each other. It was bonding them together. After they hugged they just quietly stared into each other's eyes before Sam quietly walked away.


	2. Chapter 2:  Home Again

**Chapter 2: Home Again**

The next morning Sam was fully awake and rested, spite the vision she had.

By the Force, it did not take long for Skyma to see that Sam wanted to talk to her with extreme earnest. When she had the opportunity alone, she whispered in Sam's ear, "We can talk more privately when we get to Coruscant."

"That is what I need to talk to you about." She told her sister about the vision she had and what was concerning her.

Skyma smiled warmly, "It is very remarkable that you got this vision now than later. Nothing is wrong, and we can talk about Oriana, our mother."

Sam asked nervously, "Did someone try to kill her."

"I do not think so. As you learn more of your past, then you might come up with the answers you seek. I can tell you this, mom was very powerful. It is unlikely she would be killed in that manner."

"Since I do not remember her being anything different than an average human, I wonder if she stopped using her powers."

Skyma grimmest, "It could be very probable. I do hope you are wrong sister. I too loved her very much."

Sam smiled, "I am sorry to offend you. I have a bad inclination in wanting to figure things out."

Skyma smiled, "You always did."

"Wow! It appears that I am the same person after all."

"Come on you. We are not getting back home by standing here."

When the two of them entered in the Gate Room, they looked very cheery.

Impulsively Sam looked at her former team standing there. She said, "I am going to miss you all something terrible."

Teal'c replied, "I will to Samantha Carter. It has been an honor to work at your side. Now you are leading to a better life. May hope and prosperity go with you always."

She ran up to Teal'c and gave him a dear loving hug. She also hugged the rest of SG1, but the hug Jack got was a bit more romantic. Sam just looked at him for a second and said, "What the hell."

She gave him a passionate kiss that he shared with her.

Sam then quietly left with the others through the Stargate.

After Sam got a very good eye full, she was starting to get more and more memories. "Holy Hanna!"

As Sam continued to absorb all around her, Skyma said, "Let it flow through you. Do not try to control it in any way. Be a part of what is happening to you."

Sam finally said, "I can remember a lifetime here. The memories of this place are so fantastic. I can also see a great deal has changed on this planet."

Sam suddenly remembered she came from Earth a trillion years ago. She turned to look at her sister and asked, "How can I remember a life time here? We came from Earth."

"We did, but we moved not long after we were born. You see Sam we are twins."

Sam gave a very baffled look. One of us must have had our genes altered."

Skyma smiled, "It is not unusual to have a different genetic structure in us and have children of a different species. It is very possible you and Jack can have a Twi'lek child one day."

Sam gave a big grin. "I would very much love to marry that man."

"I know you do. I did not have to use the Force to see how much you both love each other in the Gate Room before we departed."

Sam changed the subject by asking, "Is that swimming hole still exist that we use to play in all the time when we were young?"

"Sorry but there is hardly any natural ecosystem on this planet anymore. I think there are some that exist in museums, but that is about it."

"When we go back to Earth, I will have to show you a lot of natural wonders that you might not have seen on any planet ever. I have been to a good many planets, and Earth still has more life and other natural wonders."

"If that is so, then I hope Earth keeps it that way."

Skyma continued to show Sam around. There was not any place that Skyma's sister did not recognize. There were a lot of new things, but the land mass stood the same for the most part. The only difference is there was more technology. The whole planet of Coruscant was one big city.

Sam finally said, "It is like I am in New York City, New York on Earth."

"When we get back to your planet, you will have to show me around."

Sam frowned and stated, "That might not be possible. Everyone on Earth does not know there are other life forms on other planets."

Skyma smiled, "That will be no problem. As we have stated, we have been through the Stargate many times. With the use of the Force we had to camouflage our features if not our whole body in one way or the other."

"Wow! That would take a lot of energy and concentration to pull that off."

"Not really. Everything we see has to do with light. I cannot go in detail on how the Force can pull this off, but we have done so many, many times without any complexity."

Skyma gently walked back a few steps from Sam and use the Force to change her features. Moments later she looked exactly like her sister in every detail, right down to what she was wearing."

Sam replied in complete amazement, "That is so wicked!"

When Skyma talked, she sounded exactly like her sister. Skyma continued, "Even a voice recognizer would not tell us apart."

Sam smiled, "I can see how valuable that can be if you need to get close to your enemies."

Skyma went back to the way she was before and said, "It also can get you out of difficult situations very quickly. This illusion would not work on the Sith, but it could make all the difference in getting out of serious danger."

"Where were you when we were fighting the Goa'uld?"

"We had our share of those guys."

Sam asked fretfully, "Can a Jedi Knight be turned into a Goa'uld?"

Skyma shook her head, "That is a very important question, and Colonel O'Neill asked that question to Luke as we were talking privately."

Sam's eyebrows rose in curiosity, "You can tell what others are saying and doing elsewhere?

"We can do a lot more, and you will in time learn to use those abilities. The eyes of the Force have no limits. Neither does the ears of the Force. This can make us Jedi very arrogant. This will be a great time to bring up to you to be careful of the influence of the Dark-side. It can be an easy path, but it is very destructive. It had taken over one of the best Jedi Knights in our history, Anakin Skywalker. On your question, no a Jedi Knight can be turned into a Goa'uld. Not everyone can be trained to be a Jedi Knight. Only the influence of the Dark-side can change a Jedi's way of thinking, but they are in control."

"I take it was Anakin that turned into this Darth Vader character you told me about."

Skyma smiled, "You have great insights of things. That is one of the special powers that you possess."

"What are the others?"

Skyma paused for a moment before answering, "I could tell you all about them, but I believe at this time, you need to slowly find out about them for yourself."

Sam smiled, "No spoilers?"

Skyma smiled back, "No spoilers from me."

"Good. I never like them anyhow. I still cannot get over how much I have been learning about my other life."

"That is the point; it is not your other life. We all have one life."

"How is that? I remember growing up with a childhood and everything else on Earth."

Skyma walked to the nearby place to sit down. She got Sam to sit too. "What I am going to tell you is very multifaceted. I mean what you know about time is not true. Time is not linear. What I have read about the people of Earth you all record history as something that had happen and live for tomorrow."

Skyma paused and continue, "There is nothing wrong with that belief system, but the aspect of the measurement of time is much, much more. Why you remember the name of Palpatine is due to he is the one responsible for us running for our lives. Actually he was after both of us. Our father and I had to separate from you two after our time here on Coruscant."

"I understand now what Luke meant; I am your lost sister."

"That is correct. Finding you was ever so vital, and it had more than simply reuniting us together. You have powers far beyond anything in history of the Jedi Knights. I have some of them, but you are the one that is very exceptional."

Skyma quietly looked at nothing important to allow herself to think of how to say what she needed to say. She did not find anything better, so she had to wing it. "You are the reason we have the Force."

Sam right then and there wanted to run away as if her life depended on it. "WHAT! I have no clue what this Force is other than what Luke acknowledged to all of us yesterday. How in the hell can I be the one that gave you this energy field!"

Sam suddenly realized what she said, and it petrified her more than anything in her entire life. "Holy Hanna. I do not believe what I just said!"

Skyma kept silent.

"This is getting very spine-chilling."

"I know it is hard for you to understand, but it is true."

Sam found herself shaking. "I do not think I can do this."

Skyma smiled to help calm her sister. It did a little bit. "It is alright to be scared as hell."

Sam snickered, "That is good to know." Sam sighed, "Wow! What a life."

"You are a wonderful person girlfriend."

Sam finally gave a legitimate smile, "I can remember you calling me that when we were young. It always allowed all that had upset me to magically somehow be removed as if it did not exist."

"We had a great childhood. We were more than sisters and good friends. We had a union like no other. That was why you knew who I was yesterday." Skyma paused, "At first I could not tell until you started to connect."

"We are together now, and it is all that matters."

* * *

Every time Jack walked in the Gate Room to see if Sam came back, it was hard for Jack to walk out of the Gate Room. He knew she would return, but for the first time they were separated. This bothered Jack extremely. For years in the Air Force he was in control. Now he did not know what to do. He did not have any clever comebacks or any control of this situation. Now she is gone.

General Hammond quietly walked in. Finally O'Neill came back to reality. He asked, "What do you have for me sir?"

"I want you to do is take it easy. That is an order. You are not going to get her back by looking at the Stargate constantly."

"Yes sir."

"You know you can go to her anytime."

"I know sir. I simply do not want her to be distracted."

"Jack, you know that is a bunch of malarkey. Right now she is distracted with all that she is learning about her life. I think she needs someone that she can be connected with. Look at you. Right now you look like a man that is falling apart. I think you need each other more than you realize."

Jack finally turned and looked at the General. He smiled and said, "Let me start packing."

Teal'c and Daniel started to walk in. Teal'c said, "We will not allow you to do that O'Neill."

Jack quietly looked at them inquisitively.

Teal'c continued, "Until you allow us to go with you."

General Hammond said, "If he does not, I will order all of you to go to Coruscant."

Jack smiled, "Be packed in 20 minutes then, or you will miss the grand tour."

Actually Teal'c and Daniel were already packed. They knew Jack far too much. They also realized they had to be with Sam. They were more than the frontline team of Stargate Command but valued friends.

When everyone gathered in the Gate Room, Jack saw all of Daniel's notes in boxes. He asked, "Got enough to read Daniel?"

"I did promise I would share all that I had on the topic of Earth's age with Skyma."

"Do you need all this information?"

"I think I do Jack. I believe she knows a lot more about Earth than we do. The more I can share with her, the better she can explain what she knows."

Jack said with a bit of irritation in his voice, "If she does knows more than we do, then all this might be an insult to her. Trust me Daniel. This is far too much. I have done many debates. I would not take a third of what you have here."

"That is why I am bringing all of this. I am showing our good faith and respect to the Jedi Knights. Giving too little would be a larger insult."

General Hammond was in the control room quietly grinning. They were always quarrelling over something trivial even if they had to make it up. They acted like they had nothing in common, but he realized they were great friends.

Eventually everything went with them. When they got on the other side, Senator Mon Mothma greeted them. She said, "It is great to meet you all from Earth. Grand Master Luke Skywalker said you would come to visit us."

Daniel replied, "Thank you for your generosity. We are here to see how Sam is doing."

"I will give word that you are here." She took a disk from the pouch on her belt. She pressed a button on it. All the sudden a small 3-D image of Sam was floating about a couple of millimeters from the base of the disk.

Mon Mothma said, "Sam, your friends from Earth are here at the Stargate."

Sam replied with enthusiasm, "Great! Tell them I will be right there."

"I will Sam. See you in a few minutes." She pressed the same button and the image was gone. She put that holocron communication device back where it was.

Before they realized it, Sam was right there in front of them as she exited the transport. "Hi guys. It is great to see you all."

Teal'c said, "It is great to see you again. Have you started on your Jedi Knight training?"

"Not yet. I have been pretty busy reminiscing over my life here."

Jack asked, "How is that doing for you?"

"Wow! Where should I start?"

"We have the time."

Sam smiled at her beloved, "That is the answer."

Jack quietly nodded and said, "Awe."

Sam helped her friends put all their possessions in the transport. "Skyma will be very happy to start reading on what you have, Daniel. It is very important that all come to know what she has found out about Earth and how it relates to the Jedi Knights."

After they all got in, Teal'c said, "I am very intrigued to learn about it myself. I have learned a great deal about the Jedi Knights' history, but I never heard they all came from Earth."

Jack asked cheerfully, "Has this planet felt like home yet?"

"Yes it has. I remember so much the moment I came here. I have just been here just a few days, and it feels like I have lived here all my life."

She quietly looked at her dearest friends. "I am very happy you all came. I need you all here with me. I am so attached to this place, but I am still a black sheep among everyone. I have no clue how to live here spite all the memories I have of Coruscant."

Teal'c replied, "Then we will be at your side."

"What little time you can stay with me, it will be adequate."

Jack stated, "I think Hammond will get us to be here with you for a long time. These people can be great allies with the Goa'uld. There is a lot we can learn. I think that is why Daniel was allowed to bring so much with him on this trip."

Sam understood, "That would be something he would do. What does he want me to do?"

Every one of them said at the same time, "NOTHING!"

Sam protested, "I am the best liaison that Earth can have!"

It was Daniel's turn protest, "No Sam! You are here to reunite with your sister, this planet, if not the whole galaxy. Most importantly you need to be trained to be a Jedi Knight. That is an enormous deal for you to do. Remember, you are not a part of the Air Force."

Sam huffed, "Daniel, I know all that. Not being part of the Air Force makes me the best applicant."

Jack did his little protest movements. He declared, "That does not mean you will be one. What you have just shared with us proves it. This is where you belong. I will talk to Hammond about getting at least me to stay with you."

Teal'c raised one eyebrow and said, "If you are staying so am I."

Daniel replied the same.

Sam frowned, "I will not allow you three to give up being part of the SGC because of me."

Daniel smiled, "We are not giving up on you."

Jack replied, "We are not giving up on the Stargate Program at all."

"You better not!"

Teal'c stated, "We four are meant to be as one. There is nothing in the universe that can separate us. That is why it is very crucial that we are with you while you are being trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Sam smiled, "I do not want to be separated from you guys either."

The transport finally stopped at its destination. When they got out, Sam said something to droids waiting on them, in a foreign language."

Daniel asked, "What did you say to them?"

"I told them to take your notes to Skyma and the rest to the place you guys will be staying. If you all will follow me, lunch is on me."

The café that they entered was not that far off. It was a crowded place. After they took their seats a female droid came to them. She gave them four computer pads that had dinner menus in them.

Sam stated, "English." Suddenly the foreign text changed to what they can read."

Jack declared, "Cool!"

Sam smiled, "I had Skyma add the American English to the vocabulary banks. All information that is shared in this galaxy is on a huge communication network. To read anything from any technical device all you have to do is say the language you want to read from."

Daniel asked, "How hard is it to learn that language you just spoke to those droids?"

"What I spoke was not much. Those type droids are all over the place. They do simple task like carry your things to where they need to go."

Jack said, "I can read this dinner menu, but it does not mean I know what to order."

"I will order for all of you. Since I know what your favorite dishes are back home, I know exactly what to get each one of you."

Moments later the same waitress droid came back and Sam told her what they wanted to eat.

* * *

Skyma, Luke, and Princess Leia were in another place on Coruscant talking over the importance of having an alliance with Earth.

Luke said, "We need to slowly get everyone on Earth to up to snuff of our history."

Skyma declared, "That would not be a good idea Luke. Sam told me the people of Earth do not even know about their Stargate Program except for the governments. If we move too fast, we would have a panic that even all the Jedi Knights could not subside."

"I realized that once we were talking to all of them. Even the General was very precautious on how to proceed. I know Stargate Command has been to other planets in their own galaxy, but they hardly have broken the surface. Just the same, they need to be brought up to speed."

Princess Leia calmly said, "I agree with Skyma. I realize that they cannot stay ignorant, but right now let the governments of this planet deal with communicating with their own people. If they need our help, then we can do our part. We have no right to interfere with their way of life no matter how archaic they may be."

Luke was not persuaded. He continued to dispute, "If finding Sam was not so imperative and Earth having a humongous history with us Jedi Knights, then I would agree with you. We cannot wait till they are…"

Leia interrupted, "We cannot take over Sam's planet just because our ancient history was there a very long time ago. From the study on Sam's genetic structure, they have no ties to the ancient Jedi Knights. The living beings living on Earth now must be allowed to live their own lives."

Skyma said, "I find that very odd. Sam should have every genetic code of our heritage in her."

Leia replied, "What you have told us already about her, it would be a wonderful way to keep Palpatine from ever expecting her to be who we know her to be now. I am very happy that her team she worked with will be with her, but she might start to be in great danger once she starts on her Jedi training."

Luke said, "That is why we need to get Earth up to the current events and ready for anything. Once the Dark-side of the Force realizes that Earth is the planet where is all started, then everyone will be in bigger danger."

Skyma replied, "That is why we do not need to do all that. Being there can cause more of a light beacon than anything. I did not just start my research on our ancient history yesterday. I have many, many years of notes about our ancient history. Once I realized I was from that era, I soon found out I had a twin sister. When I first looked at Sam, I did not see her as my sister."

Leia replied, "Wow! I did not realize she was that powerful with the Force."

"What I have learned of my sister, she has a power far supersedes the power of the Force."

Luke asked, "What do you mean?"

Skyma smiled, "She is the Force and a whole lot more."

Luke asked, "Are you sure about that? I cannot see one person being able to hold the power that the Force gives."

"I am very convinced of this."

Leia asked, "Have you told her this?"

"I have told her some of it. It will take her Jedi training to learn to use this power before she can fully identify with all she needs to know. The more she learns of the living Force, I can share more with her. I dare not tell her all of this to her at once."

Luke replied, "I advise that you talk to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c about this."

"I will do that, and I will talk to General Hammond in having them stay with her. There is a lot more than just her. The rest of SG1 has their part to play."

Luke said, "I thought I felt something in Jack."

"He does have the power to use the Force also, but Daniel and the Jaffa, Teal'c, has a vital part too."

Luke grinned, "I have to admit I was amazed how he can learn so much about us when he was only a child. It was like it was designed that way."

"From my records, this Jaffa does have a remarkable history. Recall that I knew of him that day."

Leia asked, "You think Sam's government will allow her team to be with her?"

"Once I talk to General Hammond on what we are talking about now, I believe they will."


	3. Chapter 3:  Corran Horn

**Chapter 3: Corran Horn**

Sam had been spending a few days with her beloved, Jack O'Neill. As she was spending time with him and her team, she was starting to feel like her usual self. With all the memories that she has been having on her life on Coruscant, she was starting believe that she was a whole different person. That was starting to freak her out.

It was making her feel like a complete stranger to herself. Having her team with her allowed her to come back to the reality she was use to being in. With people she can relate to and see she was the same person as before those four Jedi Knights entered Stargate Command, Sam was able to think more clearly on what recently has been going on with her life.

Her team members were more than people she worked with every day. They were ever so special. The relationship she had with them went far beyond friendship. They were like a second family to her. The first time she laid eyes on Colonel Jack O'Neill in the conference room that day, she realized it was love at first sight.

There was still a lot that she had to learn, but now she does not feel alone in a far, far away galaxy. _"It is amazing the emotional roll-a-coaster ride I have been going through lately. I am very happy that my dear friends are here with me."_

Jack was starting to see she was starting to unwind more since they have been with her. He smiled, "How do you feel?"

Sam sighed, "To be honest my love, I do not know."

"What do you mean? You are acting like your regular self to me."

"I always was myself, but I have a different path to live by now. It is magnificent and daunting at the same time."

Jack walked to a nearby table with three chairs and sat in one of them. He replied, "How does that make you feel?"

Sam sat in a chair near him. After looking right at him, she answered, "I do not know."

"Looks like it to me you are doing great!"

Sam smiled, "I am because I have you all here with me." Sam paused, "What I feel, I guess, is I need to start my Jedi Knight training. If they are right that I need to find my right Master, then I need to find him/her very soon. How I feel about being train grows stronger each and every day."

"Please do not be too much in a rush. I like the time we are spending together. I am sure we can do things together while you are being trained, but just be careful in being too apprehensive about being something new."

Sam gave him a loving smile, "I too have enjoyed being with you. For the first time we met, we have shared our true feelings for each other. Since you all have been with me for some time, I feel that I am ready to start my training." Sam again paused before speaking again, "I want to be trained to be a Jedi Knight, and it has nothing to do with all that Skyma has been telling me about myself."

"Okay then, how do you find your right Jedi Master?"

With a concerned look she answered, "I have no damn clue."

"Here is what I recommend. Let this individual come to you. When it is time, you both will know. It might be more than just finding each other, but the right time to start your training. If you are something unique as your sister has been telling us, then I suggest that you find the right time to start your training. Never know, the two of you might have to learn more about each other before you start."

Sam breathed profoundly in and out. She finally asked, "I wonder if this is the first training of all Jedi apprentices."

"Whatever it may be love, you will do great! I know you are the best Air Force officer that I have ever met."

"Thanks Jack."

Sam got up and sat in his lap. She said "Please hold me."

Jack tenderly put his arms around her. "I got you, and I will not let you go."

They just sat there quietly for a long time.

* * *

Skyma was in General Hammond's office. He replied, "If it you did not tell me, I would not have believed it. Thank you for sharing all that with me. I will talk to the President and tell him what you told me."

"General, I know that everyone on Earth does not know that life exist on other planets throughout the galaxy, but us Jedi Knights believe that Earth will be in danger sooner or later. We hope it is the later, but if the Dark-side attacks Earth, then everyone will be destroyed. Earth needs to be organized and ready for anything. If nothing happens, then they will be able to experience all the wonders that are out there. As long as your governments want us, we will be allies for Earth."

"I believe that the President can convince the world leaders having all of you talking to everyone on Earth will be the right thing to do. I believe that everyone on Earth will accept what you tell them."

"This is not the first time we had to talk to other words, but I have to admit we have not talked to over six billion people at one time."

"Can the Jedi control a panic of that magnitude?"

"I do not think all will panic. In our experience, the younger generation accepted what we said more than the older generation. For the one that will panic, I believe we can provide calm and order. To make it easier for everyone here on Earth, I highly suggest that your country talk first. Everyone that has been through the Stargate knows how to talk to everyone about this issue and the Stargate program. Please, allow them to realize Earth is not in any danger at the moment. This should start as a simple introduction. Let Princess Leia give the details. She is the best one to do it."

Hammond smiled, "I will explain that to the President."

Skyma gave him a Jedi bow and left his office.

When she finally walked into the mess hall, she found Master Corran Horn waiting for her.

After she sat down in front of the table he was at, he asked, "How did it go?"

"I think if went very well. You were right; the leaders will have to discuss this to everyone on Earth first. I just hope it is enough."

"Trust me, they will do wonders. I also think they will do a lot better preparing the people of Earth more than we can. Simply take this slow and everything will work out better than expected."

"It did not happen that way the last time we had to talk to another world. I thought we would not get out alive from all their panicking."

Corran smiled

"Dammit! That was not funny."

"I know. I was there remember?"

Skyma sighed, "Sorry to get upset. This is too important to have things go wrong."

"They are not panicking right now. I think you are far too tense on this."

Skyma got upset, "You damn right I am! What I have learned about Earth and our history this cannot fail. I cannot allow Sam to get hurt either. This is her planet."

"I know Master Talle. I know. I also feel something about her. I will have to meet her in person one day to see what that could be."

Skyma smiled, "That is easy. You are her Jedi Master."

Corran replied with conviction, "Do not jump into conclusions. If she is to be my Padawan, then this should not be rushed into. If her training could cause Earth to be more of a target from the Dark-side, which I disbelief, going at this hastily would be like waving a sign right in front of the Dark-side giving out all we know about Earth."

"I feel from her that she is getting twitchy in starting her training."

"That is another reason for taking this slow. She needs not to be too fervent."

"Corran you know that is a bunch of fudo. You also know that she feels stronger each day as she remembers more of her life as an ancient Jedi Knight."

"I know all that. She is alive here in this time and not a trillion years ago."

Skyma pursed her lips together. She finally said, "I have not told you all about her. She is just as much a part of that time as she is here in this one."

"What do you mean?"

"The royal family can live in anytime and in any reality in existence as if they originated from there. They can intermingle in so flawlessly, they can even have everyone around them believe they were always with them."

"What are you talking about? You are not making sense…as usual."

"There is a lot more to all this than you think."

"We are here sitting down with nothing better to do. I see no better time to tell me the whole thing."

Skyma deeply sighed, "I cannot."

Corran angrily said "Why the hell not! Skyma if all of this is highly significant, you need to tell us the whole thing."

"Corran, I have told you all that I can. I mean all that can be understood at this time. Have you ever thought of how Sam can be here in this time period and born and raised while at the same time be a trillion years of Earth history?"

Corran replied more calmly, "Then tell me all about it."

Skyma was quiet for a moment before speaking, "She is the queen of the Jedi Knights, the only one."

"If you both had parents how can she be the first queen? I understood that Oriana was the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

"Time is more than what we think…" Skyma paused once again. "There is a lot more to all this. It is far too complex to go into right now."

"If you cannot tell me now, then when can you?"

Skyma sighed, "I do not know. What I told the general, I did not think he would accept it. In fact, I think he does not believe any of it." Skyma smiled, "He is very polite though in stating he does understand. Earth is worth saving."

* * *

Someone gave Jack a note in the General's hand writing:

_Please contact me ASAP. I have important information to talk to you about._

Jack discretely did just that. He did not tell Sam any of this. Sam had a lot on her mind at the moment. He went to the Stargate to see what was going on.

After the Stargate was dial to Earth, Jack made visual contact.

General Hammond got right to it. He told him all of what Skyma told him.

"If it was not for Sam telling me some of this already, I would not believe it sir."

"I still do not believe it fully, but the President does." Hammond smiled and continued, "I do not see how. We know all that is going on than he does."

"It could be that he sees a different perspective on what is going on." Jack paused and continued, "If the Goa'uld is still out there, then Earth will be in danger if we allow the Stargate to go to the surface. If we are going to talk about the Stargate to the public, it will be on the surface almost immediately."

"The President has the same concerns, but if the Jedi Knights can have their Stargate in public view, the President believes that we can too."

Jack protested, "That is not reassuring. We are not as technical advanced as they are here. What I have seen on this planet alone makes us cavemen by comparison if that high-quality."

"We know that Jack. To help you not get so stressed out over this, the President wants SG1 there where it is happening. All of you will be staying with Sam and these Jedi Knights."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Mostly stay there for Sam. If she has these powers that her sister is boasting, then Her Majesty Samantha Carter is the most valuable person in the universe."

"Please keep me posted on what is going on with Earth. I think keeping Sam here on this planet and in this galaxy is the best place for her right now."

"If Skyma is right, Sam should not be in one place all the time. Having her at the SGC and continuing her training here could be the best place for her."

Jack made is protest face and Hammond saw it on the video screen, "Sir that is too risky!"

Hammond thought for a moment. He finally said, "I propose you talk to the Jedi Council about this. They would be more experienced than we are. The moment I saw my first Goa'uld here on this base, I realized then and there all this is over our heads."

Jack gave a half smile, "Yes sir. I will do that." He paused and continued, "Anything else you need of us?"

"SG1 is the best team Earth has right now. The President wants all of you to watch over Sam. Where she and her Jedi Master decides to go, you are to follow them. Until she becomes a full Jedi Knight, she is susceptible."

Jack replied worryingly, "That is what has been concerning me."

"All of us are concerned Jack. I do not want anything to happen to Sam either. Trust me; I wanted to keep Sam from going to the Dark-side of this Force. After what her sister shared with me, it is ever so imperative that she becomes a Jedi Knight. Earth's future might depend on it. You three are the best that can get very close to her and be there for her. Whoever will be her Jedi trainer, he/she could be in danger too."

"I will keep you posted on what is going on here. We can at least play liaison for Earth and the Jedi Knights."

"That is not your first priority!"

"Trust me sir. I do not want anything to happen to Sam, but this is a golden opportunity for Earth if we can have an alliance with these people."

General Hammond was quiet for a time before commenting, "If you can pull that off while still protecting Earth's only hope, then do what you can."

General Hammond was planning to get SG1 to do this from the start, but sometimes it is best to allow your team to come up with the proposal first. A good commander leads his troops, but sometimes he has to allow them to think as a team. Trust does not come from mindless puppets. They come from great minds that know the risks.

After the wormhole was disconnected, Jack made contact with Teal'c by radio. He said, "We need to talk. Find Daniel and meet me in my apartment."

"I take it that General Hammond talked to you about Skyma's visit."

"Yes. It is more than that. I will explain when we meet."

After about 35 minutes, the three of them were in Jack's apartment. Daniel asked, "What is going on Jack? We are still part of SG1 are we not?"

"Calm down Daniel. We all are still part of SG1." Jack told them all of what General Hammond told him.

Teal'c replied, "I thought as much. After recalling all that was told to me when I was a child on the ancient Jedi Knights, I knew this would happen."

Daniel asked, "Did you know that Sam was a queen?"

Teal'c looked at him and answered, "I did not know it was her, but I was told of a female that had great powers and was a ruler of sorts. No one was pacific, but it was clear she had extreme powers and had a very high rank. It appears Sam got her royal status due to something she had done. What that could be I have no clue."

Daniel asked again, "What can you tell us about this female?"

"She has the powers to destroy a very evil individual called, Darth Sidious. I have learned that he was the same person that was Emperor Palpatine a few years ago."

Jack asked, "Who is this Darth Sidious?"

"Basically he is the Dark-side of the Force. He is an evil that stretches all mythology on Earth and it seems throughout the universe."

Jack worryingly said, "That is why General Hammond got us to protect Sam at all cost. If she is that powerful, this Dark-side will be attacking her moments after she starts her training."

Daniel replied, "If this Dark Sidious is that powerful, then we three will not be adequate. We need help."

"That is why General Hammond got us to talk to the Jedi Council. It seems this will be a team effort. Earth is drawn in with the Jedi Knights now than their ancient past. It is up to us to guard the most important human being in the universe."

* * *

As SG1 was talking, Corran decided to see what made Sam so important to him. It had to be more than what Skyma had been saying about her. The biggest problem is he really did not know Sam at all, but it felt like he knew her for many years. As he got closer to her, the feeling grew and grew.

When he was a good distance, he saw her. He used the Force on her. Like a bolt of lightning he felt something like no other. _"What makes this person so important? I do not even know her other than what Skyma had told us. I am not going to find the answers by standing here."_ He walks closer towards Sam.

When he got in audible range, he asked graciously, "How are things going for you since you been with us?"

Sam turned and answered with a smile, "It has been very wonderful, just a lot to accommodate."

Corran smiled, "Coruscant has a lot of activities going on. I have not experienced all of them."

"I meant the memories I have been getting of this planet. It is hard to believe I spend a life time here."

"Ah…that. Skyma has been telling us a great deal about you."

Sam sighed, "I do wish she stop all that. I do not think myself all that important. I am one person."

Corran chuckled, "Skyma does get excited at times. You are sisters and have been separated a good many years. I am sure her excitement might be due to finding you."

Sam changed the subject, "How did it go with General Hammond? If I understand right, she has already talked to him, yes?"

"I do not know of the results, but I was told your formal boss did talk to your President."

Sam sat down and sighed, "It is more than having over six billion people on our planet, but every nation has been working independently since the beginning of civilization. For this to work, it will take more than having Princess Leia talk to everyone on my planet. Everyone must work at one people."

Corran quietly sat near her and replied, "Yes it will. I believe it will be your training to be a Jedi Knight that will make the difference."

Sam was stunned, "How is that? I am just an individual. No one person can make that type of impact in history. I read about great people through my planet's history, but for one person to make an historical impact for everyone on Earth, I cannot see that in me."

"As you know by now, you have powers that supersede anything and anyone I know."

"I think my sister might be exaggerating once again. If one person had that much power, that person could easily be corrupted."

"Are you worrying that you will be corrupted if you start your Jedi training?"

Sam shook her head. "Even if I did have these powers that Skyma is boasting, then I can never see myself using them to dominate others."

"If that is so, why are you terrified about the possibilities of having these powers?"

Corran's question made Sam think. "That is a very interesting question." All the sudden Sam felt something very special about this Jedi Knight. _"There is no way I could have memories of this man. He is not part of the ancient Jedi Knights. Just the same there is something about him that is getting my complete attention."_ Sam remembered what her sister said about finding a Jedi Master. _"Could it be that effortless? Is he the one that is to be my trainer?"_

Sam continued, "I guess why I have a problem with accepting these powers is why me?"

"What have you learned about yourself so far while you been on this planet?"

"All that I have been getting is just memories. They are very wonderful ones, but so far all of them are from my childhood. Not one thing on being an adult on Coruscant or any other place in this galaxy."

You have been here for just a short time. I see nothing wrong with you learning about your childhood. Do you?"

Sam smiled, "Not yet, but If I am part of this royal family of the Jedi Knights, than there has to be a lot more than childhood memories."

"All life has to start somewhere. I remember my childhood. They were wonderful times."

Sam finally got to what was nudging at her. "I am starting to get agitated in being trained to be a Jedi Knight. This feeling grows and grows in me almost daily."

Corran smiled, "Like an inch that cannot be starched."

"Please do not get me wrong, I am patient to find my right Jedi Master." As she said those words, she felt something in her that was getting her to call this man in front of her, Master. Sam continued, "I am having the strangest feelings, and they are about you."

"That alone explains it. I have known to be strange to some in these parts."

Sam laughed, "I doubt that."

"That is very interesting. How can you know so much about me? Do you have memories about little ole me?"

"Unless you are from the ancient past of the Jedi Knight, I do not see how I can. I do feel something very strong about you. I cannot explain it. I hope I am not acting creepy."

"There are your feelings. There is nothing wrong with them or you. To be honest, I too feel something connecting us together."

"Could it be that you are meant to be my Jedi Master?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Sam immediately gave a big smile and answered, "Yes I do, Master"

Corran gave a big smile back, "I will be your Jedi Master than, my Padawan. First thing we need to do is eat lunch. I never do anything on an empty stomach, and I am not going to start. Mirax should have it done when we get there. I have not missed any of her cooking since I have married her. You are welcome to join us."

"I would be delighted."

It did not take long for them to reach their destination. While flying Corran quietly sent a text message to his wife that Sam would join them, and she would be his Padawan.

After they landed, Sam said, "Wow! You all do get to place to place very quickly."

Corran smiled, "Yes we do. When it comes to Mirax's cooking, I am always on time."

She smiled quietly.

Before they got to the door of the house, Mirax was there to greet them.

Mirax smiled at Sam and said, "It is great to meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

Sam smiled back at her, "Thank you. I hope my sister did not bore you all to death. I am not all that special."

Mirax stopped smiling. "Yes you are Sam, and it has nothing to do with what your sister had told us about you. We all are special and unique in the universe. There is no reason why you should not think otherwise about yourself."

Sam just then started to see a wonderful friendship with this amazing stranger. No one ever said anything so wonderful to her before."

Mirax continued, "I believe you will become a great Jedi Knight, and it has nothing to do with Corran. If anyone else trained you to be a Jedi Knight, I believe with all my heart you would be the best Jedi Knight ever."

"I will do what I can. Ever since Skyma told me some of who I was here on Coruscant, I made a vow to myself I would do all I can to be trained to be a Jedi Knight and learn the ways of the Force."

Corran stated, "Yes you will. As you know, it is not easy. It takes a lot of hard work."

Sam replied seriously, "I know it will take a lot, but I still will do all I can. For some reason I know that you are the right Jedi to train me. I hope I will do you proud."

Corran smiled, "You just did."

Same looked puzzled, "I have not done anything yet."

Mirax pointed, "That is what I am talking about. You are very special, and it has nothing to do with you being a Jedi Knight."

"I know all that I have done on Earth, but so have many others. I simply see myself as an average person."

Mirax said seriously, "Please do not get confused with what I said about you and being arrogant. As you are being trained to be a Jedi Knight, I believe you will see what I am talking about."

"It would be very interesting what I will learn, thank you."

Corran smiled, "That is the wonders of being a Jedi Knight. You will enjoy it very much."


	4. Chapter 4:  Padawan Sam Carter

**Chapter 4: Padawan Sam Carter**

That night she slept in a spare room of the house that belonged to Mirax and Corran Horn. It was Sam's idea that she should stay near by her Master at all times. Since she realized the importance of living in the barracks during her Air Force training, she realized that she had to do the same in her Jedi training.

As she slept, she had a dream. This dream was like the vision she had on Earth before they went through the Stargate to Coruscant, but it was very different. When she woke, she knew she had to tell her Master about it.

After Sam got out of bed, she took her sonic shower from the bathroom adjacent to her room. After the shower, she got dressed with the clothes that Mirax gave her. What she wore was a basic outfit of all Jedi Apprentices. Sam looked in the large body mirror. _"This outfit is very nice. It is very flexible. It will be ideal as my training continues." _Sam thought about the vision she had as she continued to look in the mirror. _"Who was that person hiding behind that cloak? I felt very cold when he was near me. I better talk to Master Corran and see if he can tell me."_

After Sam did a few more adjustments on her new outfit, she walked out of her room.

She immediately smelt breakfast. After walking in the kitchen she replied to Mirax with a smile, "Something smells wonderful."

Mirax smiled back, "Good you are up. It is about to be ready."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No. Everything is set on the table other than the food."

Sam looked around and asked, "Where is Master Corran."

He answered as he walked in, "Thought I would miss breakfast did you?"

Sam smiled quietly as they took their places at the table."

As Mirax was still in the kitchen, she asked Sam, "Did you sleep well dear?"

It was odd, but Sam could not get herself to answer right off. That was not normal at all for her. That concerned her. When she finally spoke, she said, "I guess so. I do not know. I had a very odd dream, vision or something."

Corran asked, "What was it about?"

"For the most part it was a man, I guess, that had this hood over his head."

Mirax and Corran froze in trepidation.

Sam saw this and asked, "By the look of you two, I have to believe you know this individual, yes?"

Corran answered without any emotions, "Yes we do. It is someone your sister and I have been talking about lately. This person is Palpatine."

This time it was Sam's turn to be very worried. She asked a bit nervously, "How did he know I was being trained to be a Jedi Knight? We have not done anything yet. This scares that hell out of me! It is not just for me but for everyone on Earth.

Mirax quietly brought the food to the table. "He will not be attacking your planet anytime soon. What is left of the Empire is hardly enough to cause any problems here in this galaxy. They are more disorganized to hardly attack a ship less alone a planet."

Corran asked, "What happened in this dream of yours? Did he do anything to you? How did you feel?"

"He did not say anything or do all that much, but I do remember feeling very cold as he was near me. It felt like he was inside of me or probing me somehow. I am not all that sure what he did to me."

Corran replied, "It appears he was sizing you up. He must have learned about you being a part of the ancient Jedi Knights. If anything happens to you in a dream or anytime in the future, please come to me and tell me about it immediately. Your sister is not going to happy over this."

"Do you want me to talk to her about this, Master? She might find something in me that I might not have realized."

"No need. I examined you myself with the Force. He did not do anything to you directly. I would guess he was just making us realize he knows about you."

Sam sighed, "Great! That is all I need. When I get the chance, I will tell Jack. I am sure Hammond will want to know this and tell the President."

"Let us worry about that my Padawan. Your security is our business."

"Yes Master."

Mirax said, "Better eat before it gets cold. Please try not to allow this to bother you too much."

Sam smiled at her as she was filling her plate and said, "I will not. Just did not know what to think about it. What I have not yet figured out is why he hid his face from me in this dream."

Her Master replied, "That is interesting. It might be a way to keep you from taking control of the situation. Mysteries can do more to confuse your enemy than anything."

"I know that far too well. The Goa'uld always did that to us."

To change the subject, Sam asked, "What will we be doing today, Master?"

Corran smiled, "Meditating on how you feel about this."

Sam was quiet.

Corran continued, "How you feel has everything to do in how you will use the Force. You must learn to trust your feelings. In a way, Palpatine did attack you. He has kept you from being yourself. Know it or not, you are acting differently than before you entered this house. Until you gain that part of you back, you will not start anything."

"Yes Master." Sam realized he was right. _"I will be damned. How can he attack me so profoundly? What is this energy field that is called the Force? How can even the Dark-side do this to me? Who am I for this one man to attack me as he has done?"_

Shortly after he ate, he made contact with Skyma. It was not long after she was with Sam. They hugged and Skyma said, "You seem alright, but I do see you closing up on your feelings."

Sam was a bit discomfited that everyone could tell how she was feeling. She was more displease she could not.

Skyma continued, "It will be alright. I will be with you till your Master gets back."

"He is going to talk to Jack and the others."

Skyma smiled, "You have good insights."

"Not really. Not this time. What else would he be doing?"

* * *

It was a lot worse than they were telling her. If what Skyma has been telling them about her sister and the ancient Jedi Knights, then this is very grim. Corran set off to talk to the Jedi Council.

After hearing everything, Luke replied, "We all thought this would happen, but not so soon. Skyma told us about a race that is called the Asgards. If they exist today, we need to see if Stargate Command on Earth knows about them. If they are still a very technical race, then we will need to make contact with them. We need to let them know what is going on."

Corran replied, "I think I have heard of them when I was at the SGC last. What I heard, they are very advanced. The conversations I overheard, they should be able to defend Earth, and help get everyone on that planet ready to be one defense directorate."

"We have been in discussion about getting planets similar to Earth, in our galaxy, ready in case the people of Earth need to be evacuated."

Corran asked with disquiet, "Do we have enough ships to send over six billion people to other planets throughout our galaxy?"

"I do not think everyone will be sent over here. The military will be staying behind. If Sam can be trained to be a Jedi Knight, then there is a good chance there will be many others that have the ability to use the Force on Earth. The more the Force is on the side of Earth, the better.

"If Palpatine will give Earth the time to do all that, yes I agree. He has to have some large hidden army to be able to fulfill his new objectives."

"I think it is the same objective he had with us, but you are right. He has to have another giant army to do attack us Jedi Knights. I doubt he will use a clone army as before. We know them for too well and can defeat them a lot easier than before."

Corran stated, "If he has the same objective to kill all the Jedi Knights, he would have used this army of his to attack us already. I believe he is developing a new army. I cannot say what that could be, but I believe it has everything to do with Sam."

Luke shown terror on his face, "You think the reason he hid is face was to show Sam will be his knew host body?"

Corran sighed, "What else can it be."

Mara Jade Skywalker was sitting there quietly till now. She said, "Okay guys! Let us not jump into any conclusions. That cold hearted bastard has given the same treatment to a lot of other people, including me, but he had never used us to be a new host."

Corran stated, "This time is it different. She has a power that could destroy him."

Mara got upset, "I know that! I am not stupid Corran. Because Sam had a dream in seeing an individual in the outfit he used to wear does not mean he is after her in the way you claim. To get her to be a host would be a great under taking. The Force alone could not do this."

Luke stated calmly, "We know he used clones for his body. Who is to say he got the body he used to have, like the Goa'uld does to their host."

"We need to find facts and not jump to conclusions. We need to see if the Sith is back in action. If they are back, he has to have an apprentice of his own. Before he can do that, he has to be alive. He is not. That tells me we know absolutely nothing. You two are simply guessing just to have something to work with. Because Sam saw a hooded figure does not mean it is him."

"I thought of that. It is likely he cannot get back in our plane of existence until he has a new host body."

Mara cursed and said, "Luke you are not thinking logically! I wonder if you want it to be him. We have met a number of people that hid behind a cloak. There were no more Sith potential than Sam is now."

Corran replied, "I have done an extensive scan over my Padawan with the Force. She is in no danger of the Sith at this moment."

Mara stated, "That is what I am talking about. I too have been monitoring her. It feels that she is over what she faced last night."

Corran sighed in relieve, "Good!"

Luke stated, "I have been talking to Jack. We have no evidence, but the Goa'uld is not happy for Earth interfering with their affairs. It could easily be one of these system lords after her."

"If that is the case, these Goa'uld can use the Force. I have encountered a good many more of them than you have, and none of them including their henchmen have any Force abilities. Since she is back to normal, this dream could simply be conjured up from her own mind. Trust me; I have had dreams that would make nightmares appear fun and enjoyable after you have helped me release myself from the Dark-side."

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill was on Earth talking to General Hammond in his office. Hammond said, "Colonel, we have gone over this far too many times. Sam is SG1's first and only objective. If this Dark Sidious, Palpatine, or whatever he is called now is after Sam, then everything will have to wait."

"We are not sure it is him."

"If Master Corran says it is him, I for one believe it. This is not like you."

Jack was quiet for a long moment. He finally said, "No sir, it is not. Ever since Sam stopped being an officer, she and I have been…"

"I realize that Jack. I saw how you both looked at each other the moment I first met you in 1963. I saw two people that were in love. I also saw it when you two first met in the conference room five years ago."

"Yes sir."

Hammond smiled, "Jack you four have grown more than comrades in arms. I cannot see anyone better to protect Sam."

"We have not done a good job so far."

"The only way to be there for her when she has more dreams or other personal attacks is to marry her, but you can. You all know each other far better than if I got ten people to watch after her. With her Jedi Master and the other Jedi Knights, you three can do a much better job."

Jack smiled and said, "I think it will take more than my love and the close relationship we have over the years."

Hammond said with confidence, "Sam's sister told me that there is a power far greater than the Force. That is love."

"I do love her, but this attack on her is something that no one at the SGC has ever faced before. We will need help."

All the sudden a while light entered the room. Thor was the one that materialized. He said, "Colonel Jack O'Neill I am here to help you with Her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Hammond replied, "The Asgards really have no business with this, and I do not want you all to get hurt from this Dark-side."

"Believe it or not, we have fought the Dark-side a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away."

Jack replied excitedly, "You mention that Sam was a Queen."

"Yes I did. Before she can be one, she must become a Jedi Knight first."

Hammond was confused. He stated, "You said she was a queen. How can she not be one at the same time?"

"General Hammond, It is a matter of time. Earth is advanced scientifically, but time and how it is measured is a lot more than you all know."

Jack asked, "What happened? We understand that this Darth Sidious has been after her a trillion years ago."

"He is still after her."

Hammond asked, "Why?"

"That is a very long story. It will be told but not right now." Thor looked at Jack. "You will need to be with her. You too have a role to play in this Jedi Royal Family."

"I have no abilities to use this Force. How can I be a part of this royal family?"

"At the moment you do not have the abilities to use the Force, but in time you will be training to be a Jedi Knight. Do not be concerned about that right now. Darth Sidious is after Sam once again, but it will take time for him to be ready to attack Earth once more."

With concerned in his voice Jack said, "He is dead. How can he be a threat to her or Earth?"

"Neither the Light-side or the Dark-side can be destroyed. In that neither Sam nor Darth Sidious can die."

Jack got very confused and he showed it vividly. "What in the hell are you talking about? If she cannot be destroyed, how can she be in danger?"

"Like I said earlier she is not the queen yet. She has not yet been trained to use the Force. It will take that before she can understand how to use the powers that far reaches the Force."

Hammond diplomatically asked, "What can you tell us?"

"I am here to talk about our history with the Jedi Knights and how we can help Earth get prepared for understanding there is life throughout the galaxy and the universe. As you know the ancient Jedi Knights originated right here on Earth. I assure you that everyone on Earth will learn everything about the Jedi Knights. They will need to know this before they can be organized as one people. Once that is established, they can learn to help defend the attacks of the Dark-side."

While Thor continued to tell all they needed to know, Sam was with her Master in her training to be a Jedi Knight.

Corran stated, "You have done very well so far with the Force. In what I have taught you, I want you to practice with this simple meditation technique. It will be needed as your training progresses. You need to be able to call the Force as easily as breathing."

"Yes Master. I have to admit; it is hard to concentrate on the Force at times. Am I doing something wrong?"

Corran was in reflection for a moment then answered, "Think of the task you are doing like flexing a muscle. As you exercise your body, your muscles can get sour after a while. Practicing on what I have taught you is very similar. Just do not give up just because it is hard. The more you use the Force in the way I have taught you, the better you will get. I did not say easier. You have much more to learn before you can state that my young Padawan."

Sam smiled, "I never do give up Master. When it gets harder, do I need to do something different to push through?"

Corran smiled back, "All that I have taught you will be all you need. The rest is up to you to practice, practice, and practice."

Later on Corran allowed Sam to do this task unaided. She needed to be able to do this by herself. Since she had that dream, Corran was monitoring her at a distance. So was Skyma.

After Corran walked up to Sam's sister, he asked, "What do you think of her progress?"

"She is doing far too well for a beginner. That worries me about her safety. He had to know who she was long before we went through the Stargate to Earth."

"If he does, and I still have my doubt, she would be dead by now. This has to be someone else that happens to know she is very powerful person. Since you have kept this very secret, even from us, I serious doubt this mystery person knows she is the Queen of the Jedi Knights so long ago."

Skyma gave another sigh, "I wished I could believe that."

"I now know you are over reacting. You have no proof, and it is not you to over react about things."

Skyma snared, "Dammit Corran! This is my sister. What do you want me to do?"

"You know I will watch after her. In the little time I have known her; I have grown very warmhearted of her. Mirax have also."

Skyma smiled, "I know, and I thank you both. I just do not want to lose her right after I found her."

"I understand. If we know one thing, whoever this hooded figure might be, he is waiting."

"Are you telling me that he is scaring us to fully train her?"

"If it is Palpatine, Darth Sidious, or whatever he is calling himself now, then I have to state it would not matter if she was trained to be a Jedi or not. It is her powers that are the target."

She worryingly replied, "I know, but Sam is attached to them. She is this energy field. He could easily destroy the body and consume the powers completely." Skyma started to cry with her face buried in her hands."

Corran walked closer and allowed her to bury face on his shoulder. As she continued to cry for her beloved sister, Corran said, "I will not allow any harm to come to her."

* * *

_**As Sam was meditating in the Force, a voice came to her through the Force. It said, "Samantha Carter."**_

_**Sam was afraid it was the same man in her dream. She did not reply.**_

_**The same voice replied as if he knew what she was thinking. He said, "I am Qui-Gon Jin a Jedi Knight long, long ago."**_

_**Sam still not sure about this, but she somehow knew he was not the man she feared. "I am Captain Samantha…"**_

_**Qui-Gon interrupted, "You are an officer of the United States Air Force on Earth. Your sister is Skyma Talle and you are being trained to be a Jedi Knight."**_

_**Sam was starting to get scared in a perfect stranger knowing this about her.**_

"_**There is nothing to be afraid of young Padawan. I am not the hooded figure, in your dream, that you fear."**_

_**In a worried voice, "How do you know so much about me?"**_

_**Suddenly an image of him appeared. He smiled, "To know about your recent dream was very easy. It was the strongest thing on your mind. Be mindful of your feelings. They can do you the most harm."**_

_**Sam calmed her mind.**_

"_**That is much better."**_

"_**I can now feel you a lot stronger and know the Jedi you once were. You died by the hands of Darth Maul."**_

"_**What else do you see about me?"**_

_**It took a few moments to gather the information. "You were the one that train Obi-wan Kenobi that in time trained Anakin Skywalker."**_

_**Sam paused, "Are you here to tell me I will face the same fate?"**_

"_**Do you want to follow in that fate?"**_

_**Sam answered seriously, "No I do not Master Qui-Gon."**_

"_**Then you will not."**_

_**Sam found herself getting a bit emotional. She cleared her mind once more before asking, "Why is he after me after all these years."**_

_**Qui-Gon sat down in front of Sam before answering, "Interesting that he found you so quickly. It is possible he has been watching you while you have been on Earth when you were a child in the 20**__**th**__** Century."**_

_**With a bit of fear in her voice, she asked, "Was that the reason my mother, Oriana, was killed in that auto accident?"**_

_**Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment and opened them once again. He finally answered, "I am sorry, but that is hard to tell. The Dark-side clouds everything even to me now."**_

_**Sam showed tears running down her face. "It must be him then."**_

"_**Not necessarily. Death happens to us all. It is a part of life. Your mother is a part of the Force, and like me you will be talking to her soon enough." He was silent for a short moment and continued, "I must go now. We will meet again. I am here to help you with your training. There is no reason to fear. That leads to the Dark-side of the Force. Farewell."**_

He vanished as quickly as he appeared. Sam opened her eyes. She caught herself saying out loud, "Holly Hanna!" She got up to meet up with her Master to tell him what just happened.

As Sam was finding her Master, she was concerned if this might be too much for her to handle, being trained to be a Jedi Knight. _"It might be a lot right now, but I have said to my Master, my sister, and myself that I will do this. WOW! Basic training was simple by all that is happening to me right now. I just hope that I can do this."_

As she was getting closer, Corran and Skyma realized that Sam was very emotional over something. When she finally walked up to them, she told them what just happened."

Corran replied, "This is very providential for you, and there is no reason to be terrified about it."

Sam was surprised, "You can tell how I feel?"

Skyma smiled respectfully at her sister and stated, "I can see how this can be daunting for you. He is a Jedi Knight very long ago. It is not easy to talk to a dead person. You are not going crazy my dear sister, but your Master is right. This is very fortunate for you."

"He must be one powerful Jedi Knight for this to be very important for me."

"Yes he is a very powerful Jedi Knight, and you have more potential than you can imagine."

Sam frowned and said, "I do wish you would not be so damn mystifying. Right now, I do not need riddles."

Corran blurted out, "Precisely! Skyma this is getting to be a pain in the ass! I think you need to tell us what is going on here."

Sam replied, "I wonder if the reason for Qui-Gon leaving so quickly was for you to do just that."

Skyma stated considerately, "Please trust me when I say this. I was not trying to be mysterious. This is a very, very multifaceted."

Corran interrupted, "Dammit! It will get even more difficult if we do not know what in the fudo is going on!"

Sam said in earnest, "Skyma, you both felt that I was very worried by what just happened. I want to continue my training just the same, but I cannot if I am kept in the dark. Now that we know this hooded figure is Palpatine, I cannot stop in my training. I need to know all I can, so I can fight him once again. You did tell me I have the powers to defeat him. Right now I do not know how to use those powers. Please, I beg you, help me!"


	5. Chapter 5:  Falling in Love

**Chapter 5: Falling in Love**

After a few more days on Earth, Jack finally made it back on Coruscant.

Sam was starting to get use to feeling things with the Force. She was able to feel Jack as soon as he put both feet on the grown.

Corran felt this too, but he did not allow her to dart off to meet him so quickly. She still was doing her Jedi training. That was not the only reason. Corran got word from Jack the day before to keep Sam occupied. He had something special for her and needed to set it up in his apartment.

Corran made sure that Sam could not feel what Jack had planned. Getting Sam to concentrate on the Force more profoundly help her from getting curious.

Sam was not given detailed instructions on what to do, so she decided to contact her mother through the Force. At first she thought she would not come or was not powerful enough to call her. Sam was about to give up trying when she heard her mother's voice. Sam was about to cry for joy over hearing that delightful voice that she had not heard in a very long time.

"_**Hello Sammy. It is has been a very long time since we simply talked."**_

_**Sam joyfully replied, "It is wonderful to be with you once again."**_

"_**I have always been with you my daughter. Sometimes you have felt me while sometimes you have not."**_

_**Sam reminisced those times she did somehow felt her mother's presence. "Wow! I do remember those times. You were with me on my first Stargate mission."**_

"_**That is right. It was I that allowed Teal'c to be there with you three on Chulak. I knew then it was time for all of you to be together."**_

_**Sam paused for a moment before asking the ultimate question that she could only answer, "Who am I? Skyma told me some of it, but I have to admit I feel like it is a lot more than what she has shared with me."**_

_**First Oriana showed herself to her daughter so they can have a true personal heart-to-heart tête-à-tête. Sam smiled and was full of inner joy. **_

_**She smiled back at her daughter and said, "In time you will learn to touch and hug me while in the Force, but right now let us simply talk."**_

_**As Sam let the tears of joy to run down her face, she warm heartily said, "I would love that mom."**_

"_**So would I."**_

_**Oriana quietly sat down in front of her and answered Sam's question, "You are the Queen of the Jedi Knights."**_

_**With a very inquisitive look, Sam asked, "How? Skyma stated I was the first. How can that be if you were a queen too?"**_

"_**My dear Sammy, you are the Force and a whole lot more. This might be a great deal for you to take in, but I think you need to know this now than much later. You are the reason the Jedi Knights have the Force."**_

_**She hastily asked, "How can I do that? I have only learned to use a few basic skills of the Force."**_

_**Oriana sat their quietly for a moment. That spoke volumes to Sam. **_

_**With an incredulous look, Sam responded, "You mean a normal Jedi Apprentice cannot do what I am doing with you now?"**_

_**Oriana smiled, "Precisely! You and one other have a special connection. In time you will be his Jedi Master. Right now give it no more thought."**_

"_**WOW!" Sam paused and continued, "Right now that would be far too much to envisage. It is hard enough to focus on learning about the Force."**_

"_**You will do great. Just take your time."**_

"_**That is what my Master tells me. It is hard at times not to be excited about being a Jedi Knight."**_

"_**Do not forget to concentrate on remembering your past here on Coruscant. That is just as important as you continue with your training."**_

_**Sam got upset at herself and said, "Damn! I forgot about that. I have remembered so much already."**_

"_**There is much more to remember. Skyma is right. She should not be your Jedi Master, but she should be with you as you continue to remember more."**_

_**Sam quietly looked at her mother for a moment and asked, "Why did we leave Earth. I know it has to do with Palpatine, but what actually happened?"**_

"_**That my dear Sammy is a very elongated and multifarious story." She was quiet for a few second and continued, "I can tell you this much. Palpatine or Darth Sidious was a very malevolent man. In all venerations he created the Dark-side of the Force by being it in every way."**_

_**Sam did not say anything at first because she was afraid of the answer her mother would give her, but she asked anyhow, "How am I the Force?"**_

_**Oriana smiled understandingly, "You are the Force, and at the same time you are not."**_

_**Sam gave a very discomfited look. She asked, "What!"**_

"_**You have to learn to use the Force first." She paused and continued, "It was actually your idea in order to hide your true powers till the right time."**_

_**Sam sighed, "It seems it did not help." She told her mother all about the dream she had."**_

"_**I know about that, and I am sorry that I could not be with you then."**_

_**Sam smirked, "Good thing you did not. For a moment I thought Master Qui Gon was the one in my dream. I might have gone frenetic if we met then."**_

_**That was why I got him to talk to you first."**_

_**Sam changed the subject by asking, "Was it Palpatine that attacked you in that auto accident?"**_

_**Oriana sighed heavily, "I do not know. As you have stated, I stopped using my powers to protect you. Since you have not been attacked, I have to say no."**_

_**Sam replied with abysmal dejectedness, "Thinking back when I was a teenager, I wonder if I was attacked."**_

_**With deep apprehensiveness Oriana asked, "How so?"**_

"_**I think he was in my dreams." Sam hesitated to go on, but she did, "That was why it was easy for me to be more comfortable when Skyma and the others came to Earth through the Stargate. I somehow knew who they were. Did not understand then, but I think I do now. If it were not for these dreams I had, when I was a teenager, I would not know anything about Skyma. You see mother, when they came through the Stargate, all those dreams surfaced from my mind."**_

"_**How does that make you feel?"**_

_**Sam face looked like she was about to cry. She answered, "It scares the hell out of me. I do not know if I can do this…being a Jedi Knight and become what I once was."**_

_**Oriana replied lovingly, "What I am about to say may perturb you the more, but you will need to know this now than later. It will get a lot more befuddling for you, but I will be here with you this time."**_

_**Sam smiled warmheartedly, "I love you mom."**_

"_**I love you too my daughter."

* * *

**_

Jack and Mara were about done setting everything up.

Mara replied with a warm smile, "She will love it!"

"I know she will."

Mara just looked at him as if waiting for something from him.

He asked, "What?"

"You know what. When are you going to marry her?"

Jack smiled, "I do not get a chance to woo her first."

Mara rolled her eyes. "It is true I do not know your Earth customs, but I know you do not expect me to believe what you have just said. All you need to do is asked her."

"I know she loves me, and I love her, but I want to put her in the right mode. I understand Sam is stressed out in learning who she once was. The attack that she had in her dream before she came here is not helping."

Mara understood and said, "She will love what you have here very much, and that will allow her to feel more united with you and Earth."

"I would not have completed this if it were not for your help, thank you."

"Make sure you marry her soon, or I will kick your ass."

Jack replied a bit apprehensively, "I do not want to rusher her."

Mara frowned, "Colonel Jack O'Neill do you expected me to believe what came out of your mouth?"

He got panicky, "I know we love each other a great deal, but I want her to…"

"DAMMIT! That has to be the sorriest ass excuse I have ever heard. If you simply ask her to marry you, I am sure she will say yes. How she realized Skyma was her sister and a Twi'lek before Skyma had the chance to say it herself, tells me Sam will say yes before you get the opportunity to ask." She paused and continued, "Got in more dumb ass excuses?"

A bit ashamed of his previous actions he answered, "I guess I am bit nervous in asking her."

She smiled, "Forget the guessing; just the same it is normal. For the first time since you first met her, you are able to fully express the love you have for her. I feel that in her too. She loves you more than you could ever know. Once Corran sends her to your apartment and sees what you have done for her, magic time will happen. You men must lose your logic processing when you fall in love. Just be yourself. She loves you. That is all Sam cares about."

A question spilled out of Jack's mouth that he wished her did not asked, "How much of a disruption will it be in her training if we did marry?"

Mara replied with a bit of frustration, but not due to his question, "Damn the Jedi Knights before the Clone Wars. How can they have that rule in Jedi cannot marry?"

"The Air Force has the same regulations."

She sighed, "I know. It is just as senseless. To answer your question… it will not affect her training. Love is much powerful than the Force. Trust me on that."

"I have seen a few things you Jedi Knights can do. How can love be more powerful? Love cannot do half of what you guys can do with the Force."

Mara smiled, "Let me answer your question with mine. How will it affect Sam's training if you were not with her?"

* * *

After talking with her mother, Sam felt more sadden than she expected. She had a lot of feelings in her. She wanted her mother to be with her in the flesh as her beloved Jack has been with her on Coruscant. She also realized how much she missed her all these years. She said out loud, "I need to talk to dad about this."

A familiar voice rang out, "Talk about what?"

Sam stood up and spun around to face him, "DAD!"

They both hugged with the dearest love for each other. "Dad it is so wonderful to see you."

After they stopped hugging, he replied, "It has more to do with how you are feeling lately than me. It was about three months since we been together. You never felt this way before. Talk to your ole man."

Sam sighed, "How can I tell you all that I have been through lately and where should I start?"

Jacob smiled, "Let me start off. From what your mother has told me, you are a part of these Jedi Knights."

Sam nodded, "Yes I am, but it is a lot more than that. Mom and I talked in the Force a moment ago. She told me some of it, but there is so much I do not understand. What can you tell me about all this?"

"I can tell you that I love you very much. You are the same person that you once were before these Jedi Knights came to Earth through the Stargate."

"I am the same person while at the same time I am not. I cannot explain it, but that is how I feel. The more I remember having a childhood here on this planet…" Sam was terrified to say any more.

"You are afraid that you will lose me if you continue being trained to be a Jedi Knight and remember more of your life her."

Sam quietly nodded with great melancholy on her face.

After getting her to look at him, he smiled and said, "You will have to do more than that to stop my love for you. Unless you have stopped loving your old man…"

She blurted out, "I will never do that dad!"

"What is disconcerting you then?"

"It is everything. Being trained to be a Jedi Knight and learning that I am not me but someone else…. I am just so confused."

"Do you remember when you were a little girl having similar feelings?"

Sam quietly nodded once again.

"I told you to take one thing at a time as it happens. With everyone helping you out, I know you will be less afraid as you learn more."

"It is much more than that dad. I feel that I am changing of who I am. What scares me is that I may lose who I was."

Jacob laughed. "You are kidding, right."

She looked bamboozled, "What are you talking about. I am very serious. What is happening to me is real."

He looked disappointed, "You know I am not talking about that." He paused, "When I became a Tok'ra, my life changed. Everyone's life changes when they are going through major events. How much did you life change when you first learned about the Stargate?"

"A lot happened. It was accomplishment of a life time. I was able to use for the first time all that I know about astrophysics. When I became part of SG1, wow! I was able to do more than I could ever dream."

"Now you are being trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Sam just looked at her father and asked, "How much does the Tok'ra know about the Jedi Knights. Teal'c shared so much about them."

It was Selmak that spoke next through Jacob Carter, but with a different sound to his voice, "That is very remarkable just one Jaffa knows so much about these people."

"Actually he was told about the ancient Jedi Knights."

"I for one do not know about them. I will do some searching about them and see if they have interacted with the Tok'ra. I will talk to Luke Skywalker about using their Library to see what I can learn. I personally believe you are somehow the reason for Teal'c learning about these ancient Jedi Knights."

Sam told what her mother just told her about Teal'c.

Jacob replied, "Your mother told me a great deal about you, your sister, and a little about these Jedi Knights. Either I did not fully understand what she told me, or she did not tell me everything."

She said to her father with great concernment, "Dad, please be very careful. If Palpatine is after me again, then you could be a target to get to me."

Jacob looked serious, "I want you to promise me one thing."

Through the Force Sam realized what he was going to ask of her. She replied, "Dad, I cannot tune you out! You are only one I have left."

"I know that Sammy, but for you to become the person you once were, I cannot allow you to focus on me. I will always be your father, but you life is on a very unique path."

"That is what is scaring me. I do not know what to expect."

Jacob smiled lovingly, "You will do great. You are a Carter after all."

Sam gave a big smile, "Thanks dad."

They chatted for a little while longer. When her father left her, she had to find the one she loved more than her own life, Jack O'Neill. After feeling through the Force, she found out that Jack was in his apartment. For some reason she could not see within his apartment. She thought she was too emotional to use the Force fully. She wanted to dismiss it, but something would not let her. _"What is going on? Am I losing my mind?"_

When Sam finally walked up to Jack's apartment, she pressed a button similar to a doorbell. It was when Jack opened the door did Sam see what was in the apartment.

She elatedly said, "Jack! This is wonderful!"

What she saw was an exact replica of her home on Earth. Jack made sure everything was done in complete detail."

Corran said, "It took Mara and I do keep you from noticing this place until this moment."

She smiled at the both of them, "Thank you very much."

Sam then walked closer to Jack and gave him a big romantic kiss and a big hug. "Thank you my love for what you have done for me. I will take this as your wedding vow to me."

Mara guffawed, "See what I mean Jack?"

Jack was looking at Sam when he replied to Mara, "Yes I do."

Sam smiled and said, "I accept."

Both Sam and Jack kissed once again passionately as they were embraced in each others arms.

Corran and Mara looked at each other quietly as if everything is as it supposed to be. There were smiling quietly.

* * *

The President finally got through talking with all the leaders of Earth. _"Wow! If we can pull this off and have at least a majority of the world believe us, I will become a Democrat."_

Before President Bush had the chance to leave his office, his intercom went off. _"If that is George, I hope he has advantageous new."_

He walked to his desk once more and flipped a switch. "Mr. President, General Hammond would like to speak to you."

"Thank you. If anyone else calls and it has nothing to do with communicating with Earth and the Stargate, please leave a message."

The female voice replied, "Will do sir."

After he picked up the phone, he said in a pleasant tone, "What do you have for me George?"

He told the President all that Thor told him.

President Bush replied in complete amazement, "Holy Cow! Who in God's name would have thought that up? Either we both are having the same weird ass dream, or we both need our heads examine. All this cannot be real?"

"Every time SG1 came back through the Stargate, I think the same damn thing."

President Bush asked, "How much does Sam know she is a Queen of the Jedi Knights, and what kind of a queen is she?

"From what Sam's sister has told me, it is very odd that they had her as a queen. Even the ancient Jedi Knights did not go for all that hierarchy junk."

"I remember you telling me. That is why I asked."

"I dare not contemplate of even admitting I understand it all, but for what Sam had done for these people, they gave her this status."

President Bush stated, "If this Asgard, Thor, is right, Sam has the abilities to do a great many things. I think she should be told all this, but very slowly. How much do you think this Palpatine character knows about her?"

General Hammond said earnestly, "We are going to think he knows a great deal if not all about her."

"Well said. I now know I have the right person for the job running the SGC. Please keep me posted. I want to know all of what is going on even if I do not have a damn ass clue what that might be."

"Yes sir."

After General Hammond hanged up the phone, he hid his face with his hands. He had the feeling of trepidation and powerlessness, _"What in the hell did we get ourselves into when we started to use that damn Stargate? We should have never found it!"_

He started to walk out of his office not going to any destination in particular, _"Just the same. Sam's life is where it should be. What would we have gotten ourselves into if we did not find the Stargate and Doctor Daniel Jackson?"_

It made him think if Daniel had some connection with these Jedi Knights. Finally he found himself in Dr. Frasier's office.

Dr. Frasier asked, "Can I help you sir?"

"I think you might be able to help me. What can you tell me about Dr. Jackson's health compared to Sam's?"

She was quiet for a moment to figure out what he was asking. She thought she figured it out. She asked, "Do you think he has something to do with these ancient Jedi Knights?"

"Indeed I am doctor. If we did not have him to teach us how to use the Stargate, Sam would not be where she is right now. I want to know how he is connected to these people."

"He might not have any connection, but I will review over Sam's and Daniel's recent medical records. Is there is anything I need to look for."

"To be honest I have no clue, but there has to be something."

"You are right it was Daniel that deciphered the meaning on how to use the Stargate, but anyone with his knowledge could have done the same thing."

"He was meant to be a part of SG1 like Teal'c. Jackson has to have a major role in allowing all four of them to be on Coruscant. If there is something, I believe we can use that to help everyone on this planet to realize the magnitude of all what we know."

"If Sam's sister knows so much about Earth, then if I may suggest, we get her to examine this planet."

"Good idea. She did tell me that they can use the Force to change their appearance. She should hide her alien appearance."

She smiled, "If you learn how they do it, please let me know. I would like to use it get out of some of my monotonous meetings."

Hammond smiled and walked away.

As Dr. Frasier sat at her desk, she wondered how much SG1 was connected to the ancient Jedi Knights. _"In all they have done against the Goa'uld, I am thinking they all have used the Force without realizing it."_

She did not have to look at any medical records to know how special her friends are to her and Earth. She also knew what makes these four special has nothing to do with their physical bodies. She lost count on all the surgerird she had to do on them from one injury or the other.

Dr. Frasier realized it was their minds that allowed them to get through all they faced. _"They had to have a strong mentality to use this energy field that these Jedi Knights called the Force. How Daniel is able to find so much about the Goa'uld is very interesting. Could it be that the ancient Jedi Knights helped him? If so they must have the means to travel in time to be so precise to help him in the right time and the right place."_

The communication device that Jack gave her the other day made a unique beeping noise. When she turned it on, a holographic image of Skyma appeared.

Dr. Janet Frasier smiled, "Good to see you Skyma. What can I do for you?"

She smiled back and told her that Sam and Jack will get married soon.

Janet smiled in delight, "I was wondering when those two will do that. Come to think of it, having the family and friends travel through the Stargate to another world would be an excellent way to help convince everyone on Earth that there is nothing to fear."

"Yes it will. There love can bond more than each other."

Janet asked Skyma about Daniel Jackson and the ancient Jedi Knights.

"It would not surprise me if all four of them can use the Force. For the ancient Jedi Knights traveling in time, I might be able to help you on that."

"What can you tell me about that?"

"Not much, but the information I have found is clear. They did travel in time. How or where they went to, I have no clue."

"If they did…"

"They did Janet."

Janet showed a bit of anxiety. She stated, "They could easily alter the time line."

Skyma smiled, "Not at all. Time is much more that what you all might think. What was can never be changed. All they did was observed it firsthand."

"If you Jedi Knights are for knowledge, it would be the best way to learn about the past."

"Since time is not linear, it can also be a way to influence the future. I learned from Sam that our mother helped Teal'c to be a part of SG1."

In complete incredulity she stated, "WOW!"

"In what Teal'c had shared with me so far, it seems the ones that told him all about the ancient Jedi Knights had to do with the ancient Jedi Knights."

"I am starting to believe that they also helped Daniel to figure out about the Stargate."

Skyma smiled, "What I have learned about that four member team, I would not doubt it the ancient Jedi Knights had a hand in everything they did. This moment we are living in now is far too important to leave to chance."

Janet thought about Sam being a Queen of the Jedi Knights. "What can you tell me about Sam that you have not told us already? How did she become a queen?"

Skyma did not answer right off, but when she did, she answered, "Her royal status is not what you might think. It is real, but as you know Sam, she would not want to rule others. She accepted her status due to what she did for them."

Janet went wide eyed and replied, "That had to change her dramatically just the same."

"Yes it did. That is why I have not said all that much to her, yet. This change in Sam must come from her and it has everything to do with her being trained by Corran."

"You knew it would be him to train her?"

She quietly nodded. "There is another that will make a giant difference in her life. That person will be her own Padawan. I have told her that much, but that is it."

"That would confuse the complete hell out of me."

Skyma smiled, "It would me too if I did not know all about what lies ahead."


	6. Chapter 6:  Earth

**Chapter 6: Earth**

Finally, President Bush was talking to everyone on television and the radio. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the United States of America. You all have been hearing on the news, reading from the newspapers, and talking amongst each other about the Stargate Program that has been deep underground under Cheyenne _Mountain. I want to confirm that it is all true."_

_"This program has been controlled by the United States Air Force under the best General I have ever known, General George Hammond. Under his command, he has a Cracker Jack team called SG1. They have been to all sorts of planets throughout this galaxy. They have recently been to a planet to a galaxy far, far away. That planet is called Coruscant."_

_He paused to allow everyone to take in fully what he just said. He knew they had to understand all of this before he lobbed another bomb shell at them. He diplomatically continued, "About a month ago Stargate Command, in which this facility is called, had four visitors from another planet in another galaxy that I have just mentioned. One of these visitors was the long lost sister of the finest officer at Stargate Command. Retired Captain Samantha Carter, the daughter of General Jacob Carter is that one I am speaking about."_

_"How they became sisters, I have no clue. Her sister is name Skyma and is a completely different species. Just the same, they are sisters. Their relationship is a lot more than that. I will elaborate on them in a moment. Right now, I want to talk more about our four guest and how it relates to us on Earth."_

_"These four individuals that came to our world are special. I mean they call themselves Jedi Knights. They have this ability to control an energy field that is called the Force." He paused once more before continuing, "The reason I am telling you this is due to Sam's sister has done extensive research of the ancient Jedi Knights' history. She found out that the Jedi Knights came from this planet. I was told they lived on Earth a trillion years ago."_

"As we speak, Retired Captain Samantha Carter is being trained to be a Jedi Knight." This time he paused a bit longer than the first time. President Bush continued once again, "From what I have been told, Sam and her sister came from these ancient Jedi Knights of Earth's ancient past. I cannot explain it, but I believe this to be true. I asked Captain Carter to talk to everyone of Earth so she can explain all this to you a lot better than I could ever do."

"The reason I am talking to you about all this is to get Earth ready for something that might not be in the best interest of the people of Earth. The leader of the other countries of our planet knows of this. They have talked to their people as I am doing now with you. These Jedi Knights has a powerful foe that might attack Earth. Let me say this with the utmost simplicity. We are in no danger at the moment. That is why leaders of this world and I believe it is better to talk to you about this before any danger comes."

We will simply talk to all of you and have these Jedi Knight teach us their technologies to us. Since we are in no hurry, everyone will take this slow and answer your multitude of questions as things evolve. I can understand many are confused." President Bush smiled, "To tell you the true, I do not understand all about this myself. I will learn more alongside you all."

As the President was continuing talking, Sam, Jack, Skyma, Corran and a few others were at the SGC watching and listening to him speak. Sam was starting to have strong feelings of confidence in talking to everyone on Earth. As this feeling grew, she was feeling that Earth was her people not in the sense of ownership, but as a queen would feel as being responsible for the ones under her.

Through the Force she heard her mother say, _**"You are ready to talk to the people of Earth."**_

"_**Mother, did you give me this feeling?"**_

"_**No I did not. It has been in you from the beginning. This feeling, as you call it, is more than anything you have experienced. You were/are a majestic queen of the Jedi Knights. You had a way to communicate with large crowds. It will be you that will allow the people of Earth to believe there is life on other worlds with less confusion and panic than anyone else could do. In time they too will know the ways of the Force. Not all are able to use the Force, but a great many can. When it is time, you will train the first Jedi on Earth."**_

"_**Holly Hanna! Mom! I wish you would stop telling me that. It is hard to comprehend all I have now in my life."**_

"_**Believe it or not Sammy, knowing that you will have a Padawan of your own will make you the person you once were."**_

Someone nudge Sam. After breaking off in the Force, she looked at her best friend, Cassandra.

Cassandra said, "Are you going to answer me or what?"

Sam smiled, "Sorry, I was talking to my mother through the Force."

"Cool! Wait a minute. She died many years ago."

Sam explained it all to her. She also talked to her about what they were talking about.

"Wow girl…I mean Your Majesty."

Sam explained she was not a queen yet.

"You are getting these feelings. That has to mean something."

Sam was quiet for a moment then said, "Yes it does, but I have just started my Jedi training. I do not think it is right for other to call me a queen of anything."

Cassandra gave her that look. "Who in the heck do you think you are talking to?"

Sam sighed, "Cassandra, in what my mother told me, I cannot be the queen until I am at least a full Jedi Knight."

She huffed, "Then why are you getting these feelings?"

"I do not know, and it scares me…a little."

She got angry, "What in the hell for? You are the best one to talk to the people of Earth. You are from Earth, been to other planets, know the Stargate and how it works better than anyone, and you are the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

"Princess Leia can talk better…"

"She does not live in this galaxy butthead! You do. If what you tell me is true, then being on Earth a trillion years ago has to mean something now. If you do not stop with these excuses, I am going to kick your sorry ass!"

Corran was listening to what Cassandra was telling her. He walked closer to her and said, "You have my permission to do it."

After looking at him, Cassandra smiled, "This means I am the royal ass kicker?"

Sam protested, "Wait a minute!"

Cassandra bellowed, "You have been blaming yourself for the death _Jolinar of Malkshur sacrificing her life for you! You need to end that now. I know it is why you are hesitant now in talking to everyone here on Earth. You do not want anyone to get hurt because of you."_

_Skyma interrupted, "There is more to Jolinar of Malkshur than you know."_

_Sam asked, "What do you know of Jolinar?"_

Skyma smiled, "She is you."

Sam faced dropped, "What!"

"It explains how you knew me. It also explains how you were able to remember so much about your past. There is a lot more to it, but Jolinar has allowed you to be more of yourself than you may realize."

Sam just froze. She finally said, "O' my God! You are right."

Sam looked at Jack.

He said, "That explains why he/she came to you. In the back of my mind, I thought it was no coincidence she melded with you."

Sam remembered what Skyma said about Jolinar when she first came through the Stargate. She turned to face her once again. "You said it was not from Jolinar, but from me."

"That is right. Jolinar is a prototype of who you were. You created the Tok'ra. The Goa'uld is of the Dark-side of the Force. Palpatine created them to help defeat the Jedi Knights."

Jack said, "That explains why that Ra Goa'uld came to Earth so long ago."

Skyma said, "I have no information about this Goa'uld you speak, but I would like to know more. I do not know if it has any relationship with the ancient Jedi Knights, but it could be why Earth has been a target by these Goa'uld. I just do not know."

Jack replied, "I know we are a threat to them now, but…"

Corran stated, "Do be careful about speculations my friend. It could be something, but a trillion years ago is a very long time if I understand your measure of time right."

Sam was quietly rumbling through the memories of Jolinar that was left in her head. Sam finally said, "I have nothing on the Goa'uld of today knowing anything about the ancient Jedi Knights. Jolinar would know my love."

Jack frowned, "I just want another reason not to like those guys."

Corran smiled, "Trust me Jack. We got endless reasons to add to your list. I am sure half of them are already on yours."

General Hammond had been quietly listening to all of them. He finally spoke. "I am sure the moment Earth learns of these ancient Jedi Knights, more information will surface. That will lead you all to investigate further."

As he was talking, Sam remembered he knew of SG1 going back in time to 1963. She asked her former boss, "Sir, what do you know that you are not telling us?"

He smiled. He understood what she was really asking. He stated, "I could have told the four of you the moment I laid eyes on you that I knew you so long ago, but I could not. If I did, it would not make any sense. I can tell you that I know of something or someone that you will have to bear witness later on in your Jedi Knight life."

Sam used the Force to find out what that could be. She blurted out as in a trance, "It is the one that I will train to be a Jedi Knight."

Skyma reminded her quite seriously, "At this time, you should not be thinking about that."

Sam looked at her and said, "I have to disagree. Mother just talked to me about this, you have also when we were on Coruscant, and now General Hammond is doing so now. I understand I cannot focus on being a Jedi trainer, but I think I need to know this person before I become a full Knight."

Corran said serenely to not present himself on either side of this argument, "If you are getting snippets irregularly, then I advocate my Padawan that you allow this information to continue in this fashion. It will take some years to have you trained to be a Knight. There is no hurry for you to learn about this person. As I have told you before, patience is everything to a Jedi Knight."

Sam quietly looked closely at General Hammond for a long moment. She finally said, "For now, I believe I will only talk to this man. He seems to be the only one to give me the proper information I need. If this man that is to be my Padawan came to General Hammond before the time I am to train him, then it was meant for me to learn from him."

Hammond replied, "If I decide to share anything with you. The more I have learned about these Jedi Knights and the importance you are needed to be one, I too believe you should focus more on your training."

Skyma replied, "That is what I am saying to you my dear sister."

After Sam turned to look at her once again, she continued, "Sam, you do need to learn about him, but give it time. Never know, you two might meet before you become a Knight. Just do not look for him."

"He will come to me?"

Skyma smiled, "It could be that you both will meet up together. All I know of him is that he is ever so strong with the Force without realizing it. All these years you have been."

Sam smiled, "That is true. Just the same, the moment I first heard you talk about him, this feeling getting stronger in knowing more about him."

Jack asked, "How does this make you feel?"

Sam was set back in that question. She never thought about how she felt. She was simply going by how important to connect with her future Padawan now than later. "Right now I do not know how I feel. I have been progressively intimate in learning about him." Sam paused and continued, "I also been busy learning about the person I was long ago…no who I will be come."

Skyma smile big time, "Very good Sammy. You are starting to see time is not linear."

Jack said, "If it important for you to learn more of this person that you will train, I suggest that you find out how you feel first, or you can destroy this connection with him before it gets started."

Sam gave him her understanding look and said, "Good point." She paused and continued, "I will take it one step at a time."

General Hammond stated with authority in his voice voice, "You will not get any more information about him until you can convince me your feelings are clear on this matter.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Skyma were traveling to meet the President of the United States of America at the White House.

Skyma was enjoying the view from high above. She said, "The means of how you people travel is quite refreshing."

Sam smiled, "You like antiques?"

"Believe it or not, a lot from Coruscant would love how you people live. Our technology is a phenomenon by Earth's standards, but there is more to life than innovations. You still have trees and all sorts of natural things all around. The only way we can see such wonders is by some sort of holographic image. Trust me, everyone on Coruscant would gladly give all their advanced technology to have what I am witnessing now."

"The grass is never greener on someone else's yard."

Skyma smiled, "No it is not. As we will be teaching your world our technology, I assure you it will be a means thanking you all for what you have taught us."

After their air plane landed, they exited. As expected there were people staring at Skyma's appearance, but not out of shock or fear. President Bush already told them about the different species that was on many planets throughout the universe.

A young lady quietly came up to them and greeted Skyma, "Welcome to Earth my dear."

Skyma smiled warmly, "Thank you."

"As you can hear from my accent I am not a native in this country. When I was a young girl my parents moved from Afghanistan to get away from all the privation that is still going on there."

Skyma immediately fell in love with this woman's courage and bravery. She said to her, "I know now that this world is worth preserving. I am honored to meet you. I hope I can learn from this world and all its astonishments."

"This world does have its marvels, but it also has a great deal of iniquities. As great as the United States of America, it has its moments that bring ignominy to itself."

Skyma thought for a moment before asking, "Do you want to go back to your native country due to these debauched moments you speak?"

Without any reluctance the woman answered, "No ma'am! I would never go back."

Skyma smiled, "You are home where you belong. I hope to talk to you again one day."

The woman smiled, "I would like that very much. If we do not, I pray that Allah goes with you."

"Thank you."

Skyma and her sister quietly strolled to the limousine that would carry them to their private plane that would take them to the White House.

After they got seated, Sam replied with a smile, "I never thought Earth people would be so unperturbed about different species being on Earth."

"A good number were tense. Mostly what I felt through the Force was due to the unfamiliar. After seeing this woman talking to me, a great deal lost their prejudices. They immediately got a healthy dose of inquisitiveness of their new neighbor."

"It is interesting that she came to you so quickly."

"She knew of privation. I felt feelings from her on coming to this country of yours. Her family was not treated as compassionate as she was with me. The prejudices of this world will be the hardest struggle in bonding this world as one people." Skyma smiled, "Through this one woman, I believe she has made a transformation that will be the adhesive to link everyone together."

Sam replied sadly, "Hatred and hostilities has been a enormous thing throughout human history here on Earth. It will not be an easy transformation. I just hope it will not make it impossible to get Earth to work together as needed for whatever happens."

Skyma had been to other words and met many encounters. Not once in her life had any individual came up to her and greet her as this one Afghanistan woman had done. She asked her sister, "If it is as austere as you are telling me, why did you put your career in the military? With you scientific knowledge you could have been anything you wanted to be."

"I guess it had to do with my father. Through all my life, I have been a part of the Air Force in one way or the other."

"That is not an answer. Let me ask you it this way; do you think your country is worth protecting?"

Without hesitation she answered, "Yes I do!"

Skyma smiled, "That is why your world will turn out great. It is worth protecting. There are others like this one Afghan woman that we met."

As their limousine stopped, they quickly got out and boarded their plane.

During their flight Sam was having stronger feeling she had about her world and her being a Queen of the Jedi Knights. She felt that she was the dynamism that will allow everyone to come together as a human race, spite all of the differences. _"Why am I feeling this way? Who in the hell am I!"_ The more this feeling cultivated in her she had to find the answer.

First she had to calm her mind. It would be a few hours before they would meet up with the President. Sam meditated in the Force.

_**Moments later, Qui-Gon Jin came into the scene. He said, "I see you are finding out more of your past self than you had predicted."**_

"_**Yes Master, I am. Sometimes it is magnificent while others it scares the complete hell out of me."**_

"_**When it does frighten you, how does that make you feel?"**_

_**Sam thought for a moment and asked, "Everyone has been asking how I feel lately. How can my feelings make a difference on reality?"**_

_**Qui-Gon asked, "How can different people see something different from the same painting or any other artwork? It is the same item is it not?"**_

_**With a confused look, Sam answered, "I know it has to do with perspective, but what does that have to do with what I am going through now?"**_

_**He smiled, "Because you are going through it and everyone else is not. This journey you are taking is for you to experience. Feelings have everything to do with how you experience things in all aspects of life."**_

_**Sam exhaled heavily, "How I feel is a lot of things. I have so much going through my mind. The memories of being on a planet that I did not know existed until recently. Now I am feeling that I have a strong joining with everyone on Earth. How can that be? I realize the ancient Jedi Knights were on Earth, but no one on Earth is a decedent of them."**_

"_**Just the same this feeling grows vigorously in you. You tell me how that is possible."**_

Sam thought and thought and could not come up with an answer. She suddenly realized she was not paying any attention to her feelings. She suddenly cleared her mind. Like magic, she understood. Earth carried the history of the Jedi Knights. It was not due to the possibilities of hidden artifacts, but Earth carried the legacy of the Jedi Knights. Everything living thing on Earth today is that legacy.

_**Sam said, "That is why I sent Jolinar to me in this time. It was to allow me to share the past of ancient Earth and the people that are called Jedi Knights."**_

"_**It is much more than that Your Majesty."**_

_**Sam smiled, "I am flattered, but I am not a queen yet."**_

"_**In all respects you are, but you are right, there is much more for you to learn. Also remember that the being Queen of the Jedi Knights is completely different than the monarchy you are familiar with. What you have been feeling for Earth and its people have to do with you more than anything."**_

_**With a befuddling look, she asked, "I do not understand."**_

"_**In time, you will. It is something that no one can explain. This is for you to discover." As Qui-Gon was fading and his voice trailing off, "This is for you and you alone to experience. Trust your feelings."**_

Sam slowly opened her eyes.

Skyma asked, "What have you learned?"

Sam sighed, "Not much. For some reason all that Qui-Gon Jin told me I already knew. It has nothing to do with the memories that Jolinar has given me, but something I feel genuinely inside me. It is like it has been a part of me all these years and I am just noticing it."

Skyma did not show any facial expressions. She asked, "How did you feel before you realized I was your sister. Did you come to know this before we came through the Stargate?"

"No I did not. I was working the diagnostics of the Stargate and moments after I was done, you four entered."

"Did your computer screen tell you I was your sister?"

Sam looked puzzled, "What are you getting at?"

The woman that greeted them before they boarded the plane answered, "It is simple, and I think you need to know this before you can rightfully talk to the people of this planet."

Sam looked at her intensely.

She continued, "You must find out how you knew that Skyma Talle is your sister."

Sam looked at her sister and said, "I thought it was from Jolinar."

Skyma quietly shook her head, "No Sam. You would have said the same thing even if Jolinar did not enter you."

Sam was so confused. She looked at the woman once again, quietly. All the sudden Sam was sensing she knew her. "Do I know you?"

She smiled, "Very much so Your Majesty."

Sam went wide eyed in complete affright. "What did you call me?"

As she was staring at her in complete puzzlement on how she can know this about her, Skyma stated, "This is Jill Cantrell."

Jill said, "I am an Ancient Jedi Knight, and the only one you will ever meet in this century. I am also your guardian. After I told the President who I was, he assigned me to be with you at all times."

"I thought I was not in any danger."

"You are not at the moment, but being with you is more than protecting you. For many years now, I have been working with the White House even before you became part of the Stargate Program. In all honesty, I was the one that kept you from going through the Stargate the first time with Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Jackson."

With a bit of frustration in her voice, "Why did you do that?"

"You had to be part of the program now and part of SG1. All that was a part of Stargate program, the first time, were ordered to forget all they had experienced."

"You knew that Skyma and the others were going to come to Earth?"

"No I did not, but I knew when they did. I too can use the Force and I also had operatives that were my eyes and ears at Stargate Command. Once we ancient Jedi Knights realized that the Stargate was unburied, I was sent to be the top leader and protector of the Stargate."

"Holly Hanna! Does General Hammond know about you?"

Jill smiled, "Yes he does. That is why he is in command of the SGC."

Sam suddenly realized the magnitude of what her former commander knew. "He must be going out of his mind with all that he has experienced before we started working at the SGC?"

"In a way Your Majesty, it allowed Major Hammond and me to meet."

Sam was shocked by her calling him Major. "O' my God! How long has he known about my future Padawan?"

"All of that will be explained in due time. Right now, we are about to land."

They hastily moved to meet the President. When they got inside his office, President Bushed greeted them both. He said with a smile, "Welcome to our planet Master Skyma. It is an honor to have you in the White House."

Skyma smiled diplomatically, "I thank you for your hospitality. It has been an enjoyable time seeing your country and your planet as we traveled here."

"I assure you there are more marvels to see. I hope one day you can see them all. If you are right on what General Hammond told me, then it is ever so important to get everyone up to speed."

Skyma replied seriously, "Yes it is sir. When can my sister and I start communicating with everyone?"

"You both, with General Hammond, will be talking with everyone on Earth in a few days. He will be with us then. I wanted you to get the feel of the White House and how we run this country. I hope it will be enough to get a small understanding of who we are on Earth."

Skyma smiled once more, "It will be more than enough Mr. President, thank you."

He looked at Sam and said, "I told General Hammond I would retire you with full honors. I will state that officially when we speak to the public."

Sam smiled, "Thank sir. It has been an honor to serve with the Air Force and at the SGC."

"How is your Jedi Training going?"

"It is slow, but expected. I have recently realized I can do a few things that most cannot at my level of training."

He smiled, "Great!"

Skyma stated, "As she learns more, she will realize a lot more about herself. For her to see I was her sister and a Twi'lek made me realize how powerful she was before she even knew of the Force."

The President declared, "You have the disposal of any place you need to fully train your sister."

"I am not her Master, but I will be at her side to help you learn more of her life. She has learned a lot already. She will need to learn a lot more before she becomes a full Jedi Knight."

He looked at Sam once more, "What I have read from her records so far, I have to admit you got one hell of a person. I know she will be the best Jedi Knight in the fleet."

Sam replied, "Thank you sir. I will do my best."


	7. Chapter 7:  Sam's Sister

**Chapter 7: Sam's Sister**

As Skyma was with the President, Sam was with Jill in her office at the White House.

Sam was sitting down thinking. Finally she asked Jill, "I might need your help. If it is important for me to know how I found out that Skyma is my sister before I talk to the people of Earth, I need to know very quickly."

Jill replied, "It is not all that hard your Majesty."

Sam cringed. "I wished people will stop calling me that. I do not know how in the hell I became this queen, but I do not care to become one."

Jill smiled wide, "That is what you said before, but you later decided to be our queen all the same."

"What did you do, get me drunk?"

Jill laughed, "No we did not. It was a dear friend of yours that talked you into doing it. If I remember right, she said that you had to do this for all the hard work you have done on behalf of the Jedi Knights."

Sam sighed, "This friend must been very resounding." Sam shifted a bit in her chair before continuing to get more comfortable. "It is not like I cannot command others. I have commanding others when I was an officer in the Air Force, but to have all that royal treatment." Sam shivered over the thought of someone doing everything for her and all the other things that she read about how royalty was treated. "I am a very self-governing person."

Sam continued, "Is this person anyone I know today, so I can keep her from talking me into it, again?"

Jill smiled, "She is alive today, and I think you can figure out whom."

Sam used her feelings this time to ascertain who this person could be. Sam replied, "It is Cassandra."

"Your insights serve you well. You are a lot stronger in the Force than you may think. That is why it is so important for you to become a Jedi Knight If you think you are audacious enough to talk her out of being the Queen of the Jedi Knights, be my guest."

Sam smiled, "She would be the one to talk me into something like this."

Sam cleared her mind and asked again, "If it is so easy for me to see how I knew Skyma was my sister and a species I never heard before, then what do I need to do?"

"To be candid with you, I cannot answer that. Only you can."

Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on her feelings once more as she thought about her sister. Moments later she had a revelation from the bowels of her mind:

* * *

Sam was a child as was Skyma.

Skyma said, "Sammy how do you feel about what mom just told us."

"You mean about Palpatine after me?"

Skyma quietly nodded.

"At first I was really scared, but now I do not see him after me, I have dismissed most of those feelings."

Skyma started to dramatically manifest tears running down her face. She said in a sobbing voice, "I will miss you very much when we will depart."

"What mom will do for me, I will not remember any of our time together. That is the most agonizing experience." Sam started to cry. "How will I know you when we one day meet again. You are my sister and my dearest friend perpetually." Sam cried the louder.

The two of them hugged as they cried in each other's arms.

After they stopped hugging Skyma had a great idea. You can do one last small thing with your powers. It is so small that I do not think Palpatine will sense from you. This power is our love for each other."

Sam replied, "That man would not know love if it bit him."

Skyma replied as she was drying off her face, "That is what I mean."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"That is easy Sammy. Remember this day. It will be our last night together. Allow this day to be the bridge in remembering."

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and tears started to trickle frantically down her face. She had to cover her mouth to muffle her crying.

With her hand still over her mouth she said in a crying voice, "O' my God." She cried and cried.

Skyma said to her through the Force_**, "I love you Sammy."**_

"_**I love you too my dear sister. I remember that night as if it was yesterday. I remember feeling so disheartened that I would never see you ever again."**_

"_**I am here now, and this time we will stay together."**_

After breaking from the Force, Sam kept on crying with innermost elation. She is finally reunited with her best friend and sister. She remembered all that night before her mother had to block her memories just to save her life."

Sam used the Force once more to tell her mother thanks for what she had done for her.

_**Oriana said, "I am enthusiastic that you two are now reunited. I knew this day would come. I also knew of what you did that night. Just in case, I did all I could to make sure Palpatine did not feel you using your powers to do that exceptionally vital task."**_

"_**I see why you had to stop using your powers. If you are that powerful, he would have found us."**_

"_**He could have just the same. You could be right in how I got killed in that auto accident."**_

"_**Jill is with me now. If Palpatine starts anything, then she will be there for me. I just hope I learn more soon so I can start to defend myself."**_

_**Oriana said with the utmost seriousness, "Do not rush in your training Sammy. It is important that you learn all you can, but do not get in any hurry for any reason."**_

_**To change the subject, Sam stated, "It was Skyma that started to call me Sammy."**_

"_**Yes she did. At a much younger age, she could not say Samantha, so she simply called you Sammy. She loved you so much then, and she loves you at least that much now."**_

"_**I know mom. I know."**_

Sam broke from the Force once again. She opened her eyes and allowed the tears to continue to run down her face quietly. Sam was so happy to remember this bravura instant of her life with her beloved sister.

It was not long for Skyma to enter in Jill's office. Sam immediately stood off and they both hugged and cried in each other's arms as they did so long ago, their last night together.

After they stopped hugging, Skyma said, "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too my baby sister." Sam just looked at her for what seemed forever. Finally she spoke again, "I remembered that we talked and talked all that night before we both finally feel asleep. I was the first one to wake up and I saw you laying there in my lap. That was the instant I used my powers to fulfill what you asked me to do. Afterwards, I just looked quietly at you until you finally woke up. Moments later both mom and dad had to separate us." Sam started to cry again. Right then and there mom had to block…" She could not get herself to say it.

Skyma smiled at her. "We are together now. If it helps you, I cried for the both of us as we departed and went our separate ways."

They hugged each other once again before they left silently to meet up with the others.

When they got to their destination, Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel were there waiting for them.

Jack said, "Hammond is with the President at the SGC. They were talking about moving the Stargate to the surface before they left. With the Alliance and the Asgards technology, the price tag should be very little if anything for everyone on Earth to use the Stargate as the universal form of transportation."

"Wow! In all my life, I have never seen our Stargate run in another place. To have it on the surface would be a sight to see."

Teal'c stated, "As far as the security of the Stargate, the IRIS will be removed. The Jedi Knight council declared they will use their powers of the Force to make sure Earth is protected."

Skyma said, "I know you have been attacked a great deal by these Goa'uld characters, but the Force can keep any enemies from entering Earth though the Stargate."

Jack said, "The big guy and the rest of the Asgards will protect Earth from any attack from space."

"If that is taken care of, it is up to Skyma and me to talk to everyone on Earth. We need to let everyone know they are safe."

Teal'c replied, "Your Highness, with you being the queen of the Jedi Knights, they will be safe."

Sam replied solemnly, "Have you forgotten about my dream. He knows I am alive. Earth is not out of the woods yet."

Skyma stated tenderly, "He is not after you at the moment. It is not like you to tense up like this."

"Believe it or not, I am not over reacting, not yet anyhow."

Jack asked, "What is bothering you then?"

Sam looked seriously into her lover's eyes and answered, "Nothing, but I am aware of his presence now. At the moment he is just observing. He knows that I am not equipped to handle anything yet due to my insignificant abilities to use the Force. Anything can happen in the next several years. That is what is on my mind at the moment."

Skyma put her hands on Sam shoulders. She said, "Sammy do you remember what I did for you that night before we were separated?"

Sam looked at her. "Yes I do."

She asked another question, "Do you remember how you felt?"

"Yes I remember."

"I want you to hold on to those feeling every time you are overwhelmed about what is happening to anyone you love, to the people of Earth, and most importantly yourself. Sooner or later he will start attacking you. You will have to use these feeling to be victorious."

"When he does go after me, will that be enough?"

Skyma quietly nodded. "Trust me my dear sister. That will be all you need before you become a full Jedi Knight. Love is stronger than the Force."

Teal'c made a vow that the rest of SG1 agreed to follow. He said, "As your friend, I will always be at your side. If anyone tries to harm you in any way, they will have to kill me in order to do it."

Daniel finally said, "We do have orders to be at your side. I for one have not heard General Hammond give us different orders."

Jack stated, "I purposely left my radio on Hammond's desk so he cannot give that order."

Hammond's voice said, "Do not worry Jack; I will never give that order. The President gave me an order that I will obey absolutely. He wants me to have SG1 to be together until Master Skyma or the Jedi Council says otherwise. Sam even though you are a retired officer, you are always part of SG1."

Luke stated, "I can promise you that no Jedi will ever break up this team."

Skyma supposed what Luke said by saying, "I do not think any simple order could break up SG1. They were meant to be together and nothing in the universe can break them apart."

Sam smiled at all of them. She said, "Thank you all for your support."

Skyma quietly gave her a hug. As they hugged she said, "We love you. Do you know that?"

Sam smiled after they stopped hugging, "I know you all do.

Sam turned and faced her formal commander, "Before I talk to everyone on Earth, what did my Padawan say to you that could help Earth be prepared? He had to come to you for a very good reason."

Hammond thought for a moment. "I do not think he came to me for that particular reason."

"Sir, there has to be a very good reason, or he would not have done so."

Hammond went over all his memories. There were a lot of things he did say to him, but Hammond wanted to give her only what she wanted to know."

Finally he found it. "There is something, and I have told Master Skywalker already."

She turned to face Luke.

Luke said, "There are rogues on Earth. It appears they are his eyes and ears. Not sure if he is using his powers of the Dark-side to hide their true appearance or have some humanoids to mingle here on Earth."

There was something else that Hammond remembered, "Make sure that your father gets the Tok'ra involved."

Sam remembered Skyma saying that she crated the Tok'ra. She cried out, "Of course! Sir is my father still on Earth?"

"I think so. Before I left the SGC, everyone was getting ready to move it to the surface. No one has used it since then."

Sam turned and faced her sister, "We need to talk to my father."

After the two of them took off, Jack enquired, "Sir, I could tell you were holding a lot from Sam. Is there anything you need to tell us?"

"That is why we are here. Brandon Bowers, her future Padawan had told me of an alternate reality. In his reality, Sam was kidnapped, tortured beyond anything I can possibly imagine, and put into slavery. Sometime later, she was eventually rescued by Master Skywalker and others. By some miracle she was able to be trained to be a Jedi Knight without going to the Dark-side."

Jack felt like he was hit in the stomach repeatedly after hearing what Sam went through, even in an alternate reality. "Our Sam has not been taken, so that might not happen."

Hammond shook his head. "It will not happen like it did in that reality, but she is vulnerable. Since there would hardly be anyone there to rescue her, Palpatine could carry out his plans with her this time."

Daniel asked, "What can we do? I mean if he is that powerful, we might not be able to do anything. It appeared we could not prevent Sam demise the last time."

Luke answered, "Us Jedi will be on the alert. It is also important for Jacob to be with her. I feel somehow Oriana, Sam's mother, somehow gave Jacob the powers to help protect Sam."

Teal'c asked, "Do I need to call on the Jaffa people to help out?"

General Hammond answered, "I suggest you talk to _Master Bra'tac for now_. See what he can come up with. I do not want the people of Earth to see a full armament of people while at the same time we are convincing them Earth is in no danger."

Jack protested, "No offence sir, but if Sam is in serious trouble, everyone on Earth will too."

"I know Jack, but we do not need a world to panic at the same time. We need everyone on this planet on our side if we are to help protect Sam. Master Jedi Brandon Bowers believes that if there is more as Earth's ally, then it will be harder for anyone to take Sam from us."

Jack yelled out, "This time I will not allow that to happen. I know more than my alternate did."

Hammond told them all what was told to him before and after the alternate Captain Samantha Carter got kidnapped."

The three SG1 members were silent. He continued, "If Palpatine messed with our minds before, he could do it again to get our Sam Carter."

Luke said, "Jack you will not be alone in defending her. This is our fight as it is yours. It will be harder for anyone to take Sam from us."

Jack nodded. He did not appear quiet from within his soul even though he did not say a word. He wanted to yell. He wanted to drop on the grown and pound with his forearms on the grown with all his might and scream till he lost his voice. He felt that he was attacked by Palpatine, and could not wiggle out of this potent embrace.

For the first time being part of SG1, he did not have any cleaver comeback. No jokes that he could utter to clear the dismal air they were facing. He knew the reality of losing the one that is now his fiancée.

There was another that knew exactly what danger Sam will be in. Jill Cantrell had not told Sam any of this. She knew that telling Sam right now would not be appropriate. Corran knew what General Hammond had just told SG1. He will tell Skyma in private.

When Sam found her father, she told him about her creating the Tok'ra and what she recently learned about her sister and herself.

Selmak said, "I have no memory of you creating the Tok'ra. This is most disconcerting."

Skyma stated, "There is nothing to worry over. Keeping this from all of you Tok'ra was to protect all of you until you were ready."

Jacob spoke next, "What I do not fully understand is how Sam could have done all this and be taken away at a very young age. This sounds like the work of an adult than a child."

Sam replied while looking at her father, "Good question."

Her father asked her, "How much do you remember."

Sam closed her eyes and listen to her feelings once more:

* * *

Cassandra yelled out, "Your Majesty, we need to go! You are in great danger if you stay."

"I simply cannot leave these people! They would be slaughtered."

Cassandra had to nearly drag her to her ship. As she was pulling on her arm as she responded, "You will be if you stay and you damn well know it. You need to go now!"

Sam replied, "I have the powers to save them!"

"Dammit! If you die here and now, there is no hope for anyone. Remember all that you have learned."

Finally Sam reluctantly took off with her.

As they were entering their ship, Sam asked, "Has mom and dad taken off already."

Cassandra replied sadly, "Sorry Sam, I have no clue."

Sam used the Force to see if they were still on the planet. "I do not feel them here. I do not feel them anywhere, so it seems they are safe where ever they are at the moment."

After their ship reached space, they jumped to hyper space.

Sam started to cry. In a crying voice she said, "I should have stayed with them. The remaining Jedi Knight will be all killed."

"Listen to me girl. They are on Earth because of you. They knew in order to save their heritage they had to make sure you left alive. If you left the Queen Tok'ra hidden in the center of the Earth, then the future of the Jedi Knights will continue.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes. She declared, "O my! There is a Queen Tok'ra in the center of this planet."

Jacob replied, "What are you talking about Sam."

Sam told both of them what she recently experienced. She also said, "When I was talking to Master Qui-Gon in the Force the other day, I felt every living thing here on Earth carrying the heritage of the Jedi Knights."

Jacob noted, "If that is the case Sam, this Queen of the Tok'ra had been dead a long, long time ago. There is no way she could have lived a trillion years. Somehow she realized her demise and put everything that makes up the ancient Jedi Knights past into every living thing on this planet."

Skyma said, "If what you say is true, then there will be something for us to discover. There has to be a strong encrypted message for us to read."

She looked at her sister and continued, "When you can, I think you need to feel more of this information as you are training to be a Jedi Knight. This was for you to discover."

* * *

Jack was quietly walking away from the new SGC. That location was where the Stargate was found buried so long ago, near the Egyptian Pyramids. This time the Stargate program will not run by the United States Air Force, but Hammond will still be in charge till everyone is ready operate it fully. There is a lot to do then run the Stargate.

With the Stargate on land with a very wide open space, a lot more can happen. The United States Air Force will help build an airport nearby. This will allow great quantity of cargo to be transported from planet to planet. If needed, a mass population of Earth can be sent to different planets if an evacuation is needed.

Jack was more concerned about helping Sam than help set things up. He walked a good distance from the new base. All the sudden Jill Cantrell appeared out of nowhere."

Jack replied, "Do not tell me, you ancient Jedi Knights can pop to any location you want."

"In a way we can. In fact we have been traveling through time on this planet for a very long time."

"I thought as much since you knew that the Stargate was removed here years ago."

Jack was quiet for a moment before continuing, "I do not know how I am doing it, but I can feel how the Colonel Jack O'Neill felt when his Sam was kidnapped."

"That is no surprise to me. In a very unique way, you are him and he is you."

Jack never like all that super science talk, as he called it. He asked with a bit of frustration in his voice, "How can that be. I am me. As far as I am concerned, I am only me living."

Jill sighed, "Colonel O'Neill you know that you do not believe that or you would not be out walking around the desert in how you are feeling over all this."

"What the fuck do I suppose to believe? Sam could be taken, and there will be no one to rescue her this time!"

"I do not know the future no more than you do, but I know where there is life there is hope."

Jack got the angrier, "How can there be hope when Sam could be in the clutches of that bastard? What the hell does he want from her anyhow?"

Jill answered sadly, "He needs a new host to be able to cross this plane of existence. This will not be easy for you to hear this right now, but if he had Sam as a host, he could use her powers to conquer the universe."

All he cared about was not losing Sam. He did not care about the rest. He did care, but Sam was more important to him. Jack said, "I just feel so damn helpless. I want to do something for the person I just purposed to. It is my job to be the knight in shinny armor. I feel that I have failed her."

"Trust me Jack; you have not come close to that."

"I feel that I have lost her before, and it scares the complete hell out of me that I will lose her again."

"There are more to protect her this time."

Jack was not convinced, "If I feel from my alternate on his loss, then I have to believe there can never be enough to protect Sam in any reality."

"I wonder how many times SG1 has gotten out of their fights with hardly a scratch on them.

"We were just lucky."

"With my experience, there is no such thing as luck."

That got Jack's attention. He asked, "Are you telling me that SG1 are Jedi Knights?"

"You and Sam yes. Daniel might be considered to be an archaeologist Jedi Knight. He has done some wonderful things. It was amazing to me how he could learn how the chevrons were used for and how to use them. Teal'c is a Jaffa Warrior that has met some ancient Jedi Knights. He could have been given more than just knowledge."

Jack asked with a voice that he did not want any double talk, "What can you tell me about Master Jedi Brandon Bowers?"

"He did not go into time voluntarily. He was first sent back in time to the SGC moments after Sam was rescued. As time passed he found himself with Hammond when he was a Major."

Jack was confused and he did not like it one damn bit. In complete frustration he asked, "What are you talking about? Who would send him back in time like this? It does not make any good sense!"

"That is one thing he has never found out. If Palpatine is not stopped, then two things will happen: we can repeat the same thing out in one way or other as they did in the alternate reality, or Palpatine will win."

"What else had this Jedi mention to Hammond? There has to be more to go on."

"I will say this Jack O'Neill. Be careful on what you ask for. It can be more than you can handle. Learn things a little at a time."

"Will we have time to wait? I am not the one to over react, but I do not want to lose Sam again."

"Good, you are connecting with that reality. I did not think you would be able to do that so quickly."

Jack grimiest, "Dammit! You were setting me up!"

"I was allowing you to find courage in yourself. If you are to protect Sam from getting kidnapped again, you do need to be in control. I was not setting you up, but allowing you to be able to change the damages Palpatine has done to all of us."

"How do you know which is right for us? Sounds like you are no different than this Palpatine. In fact, I do not believe you are Jill Cantrell. She would be with Sam at all times. You are not!"

As quick as she appeared, she vanished.


	8. Chapter 8:  Mystery Person

**Chapter 8: Mystery Person**

As he was walking back to the new SGC, he made contact with Corran.

After his holographic image appeared, he asked, "Something on your mind Jack?"

"Actually something odd just happened." He told him all about it.

"That is very odd. What do you make out of all this?"

"I have no damn clue. This Force is in your ball park. The rest is up for grabs."

Corran smiled, "If this Jill look alike was from the Dark-side, then she would not give you so much. It seems she was trying to help you. What do you think?"

Jack paused for a moment and answered, "I have to agree. She was helping me. I feel bad now in getting upset."

"She did not leave due to that my friend. I believe this person will make contact with you again."

"Who do you think she is?"

"As far as we know Jack, this person could be either male or female. I think the person will show her/his true identity soon enough. I think you need to meet this person half way. Fighting it or being timid will not help."

Jack asked with a puzzled look, "Why me? I am just an officer of the United States Air Force."

"You are more than that Jack. It is time you learn what makes you special. It seems this person knows a great deal about you."

Jack blurted out, "It is Sam's future Padawan!"

"It looks that way, but you would know more than I would. You were there. If it is him, he must have used the image of Jill to relate to you better. The withdrawal could be simply he did not want to distressed you any further."

"I was more fretful with Sam's safety than how I felt."

"In that case, it was Brandon that made contact with you. It seems he is concerned about Sam safety as well. He would know you love her to a great extent."

Jack became stationary and said, "Why would he advocate with me?"

"That is a thought-provoking question Jack. In that alternate time line that Brandon came from, there must be something grandiose about you that could be in you here in this reality."

"I do not think I can use the Force."

Corran showed a thought-provoking look, "What makes you contemplate that?"

"I have no clue how you guys use this energy field."

Corran thought for a moment, "From within yourself, describe the Force to me as if you were telling me about it for the first time. Do not give me any technical information. Allow yourself to answer this question from how you feel."

Jack at first did not know what to say. He improvised the best way he could, "It is a means of…improving oneself in the most enlightening way."

"Go on."

"If I could control this energy, I would not care about using it for myself. I joined the Air Force to protect freedom of all in my country. I have seen other countries around the world. In America we have more rights and liberties that most can only dream of having. If I can be trained to use the Force, then I will use it in the same way."

"It sounds like it to me you can be trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Jack showed a perplex look, "I thought one has to have the ability to use the Force. I do not think I do."

Corran smiled, "Being a Jedi Knight is more than using the Force and a lightsaber. It is basically what you just told me. From what Skyma told me, the ancient Jedi Knights did not have the ability to use the Force."

With a great surprise Jack asked, "What? How did you get the Force?"

"I guess you have not heard. It was from Sam."

Jack thought of this new information for a long moment. He finally said, "It would explain all that has been going on with her. I will be damned over all this technical stuff. I know I am more intelligent than I act, but hell why can't these scientists explain it all in simply common language?"

Corran chuckled, "I understand how you feel my friend. Skyma is a good person and all, but she can be the most befuddling individual I have met."

Jack grinned, "Don't tell me, she is a scientist."

Corran laughed, "If that feeble minded. She is the most erudite individual that I have ever met."

"I think the same way with Sam."

Corran got serious, "My point is Jack. You can use the Force with the right training."

"To be honest Corran, I want to stay with SG1. I cannot see anyone else to take my place."

Corran gave him a letdown look. "You know this new complex will be controlled completely different. I seriously doubt they will have any military there at all. We do not."

Jack sighed, "That is a good point."

"When you marry Sam, you will be with her all the time."

Jack just smiled.

Corran smiled back for Jack and Sam's happiness, "I see you are okay now. Thanks for contacting me on this. If you learn anything more please let me know."

Jack turned off the holocron communicating device, and he put it back in the pouch that was on his belt. He then inaudibly walked the rest of the way to the new SGC.

When he got there he saw that the Stargate was being placed in position. All the sudden part of the ramp underneath broke. The Stargate started to fall. Before Jack knew it, he was using the Force to keep the Stargate from falling. He did not realize what he had done until the emergency was over.

Everyone was astonished on what they saw. Jack handled it like a professional.

General Hammond asked, "Colonel! Do you care to explain this?"

Jack told him all what had happened with him in the desert.

"That is very interesting, but how does all that allow you to use this Force like a Master Jedi? You have never been trained to use the Force at all."

Jack looked baffled, "I have no clue sir. I just did not want anyone to get hurt or have the Stargate damaged before Earth starts using it.

"It has to be more than that Jack."

A male voice replied, "It is more General Hammond, but it is from Jack just the same."

All the sudden he appeared from thin air. He smiled at General Hammond. "It is good to see you again."

He smiled back, "Same here." He paused before continuing, "You seem to be travelling in the future."

"Not this time. I have been hiding until now." He looked at Jack. "Sorry to have changed my appearance to Jill Cantrell. I thought if I presented my true self too soon, it would spook you."

Even though Jack knew who he was by General Hammond addressed him, he asked anyhow, "Who are you?"

"I am the one that Sam will train to be a Jedi Knight. We will be Earth's first two Jedi Knights."

General Hammond stated, "As you stated before, things are different. How important for you two to be the first two Jedi Knights of Earth?"

"It is very important for us to be the first two Jedi Knights of Earth. It made a humungous difference for everyone on Earth to allow and understand there are other life forms throughout the Universe. My own parents have done their part because of Sam training me."

Jack replied, "Sorry to burst any bubbles of yours, but how do you know this is how it supposed to be. I was told you have hit a multitude of realities. In this one, it might not happen in the same way."

"When Earth, our galaxy, and a galaxy far, far away started to remember different reality, they lost nothing. No one in this reality remembers the alternate realities. I have my theories, but I do not have enough evidence to have any hard evidence to come up with a true conclusion."

Hammond reminded, "As I told you, when I was a Major, you could be here to set things to right. What I am concerned about will the Brandon Bowers of our reality be able to be trained by Sam?"

"He does exist, and he is still a student at Lanier Technical College. I sense no attacks on him from the Dark-side. That is why I believe Sam and I are to be the first two Jedi Knights in this reality. Nothing major has changed."

Jack did a little frustration dance, "Are you saying you are the original article. If that is the case, you are saying we are not. I do not buy that!"

Brandon had to explain that Sam splintered all the realities. "She has brought back these realities expect this one. Why, I do not know."

Still unsatisfied Jack said, "So we are stranded. That is great!"

Luke was listening in on the conversations. He finally walked closer, "You said thatt Sam sent you to her past so you can train her to be a Jedi Knight when she was a teenagers. I have to believe you are the one to train her here."

Brandon grinned, "It seems that this circle will not be complete on who trained who first. I will always have the strong desire to call her Master, but it seems that fate has a different purpose."

Luke smiled, "If she does train someone, it will not be you, but the Brandon Bowers here in this reality."

Brandon sighed, "It will be me. Because he is a splinter of me does not mean he is less me. It is more than an exact DNA copy, but how we think and do things are ever so identical under the circumstances. I fully understand that it is a great deal to comprehend."

Jack blurted out, "That is creepy!"

"It is not all that bad as you may think. Sam or Her Royal Highness a trillion years ago splintered all the realities to protect the heritage of the Jedi Knights. It appeared to be the only way. I am sure you have seen science fiction programs about parallel universes."

Jack grinned, "We actually experienced a few of them, like I said, creepy."

"My point is Jack; this reality you all live in somehow has not been blended with the core reality. It might be why I was sent here."

General Hammond asked, "Have you tried making contact with anyone you know in your reality?"

Brandon smiled, "Some of them are here. For the ones that are not here, I cannot get through."

Jack asked, "If you do not mind answering, who?"

"My wife and daughter are here. My Sam is with the ancient Jedi Knights."

Jack asked again, "There has to be more. Who else are here?"

"Oriana was here, but she left soon after she transformed into another Samantha."

Jack asked again with a bit of frustration, "How many are there?"

"I wished I could answer that right now, but I dare not to. I do not know if Palpatine realizes I am here. The less he knows of our where about the better."

The General stated, "It is highly possible that Oriana was the one to sent you here. She must have left to either get out of the way or do some other important task."

"If I knew anyone that sent me, they would have made contact with me a long time ago."

Jack stated, "If you cannot make contact with others from another reality, it must be that communications are being blocked from both ends. I would think someone would have made contact with you by now if they could."

Brandon smiled, "You see Jack. You can use the Force. It is a skill that you are very strong at, seeing through the fog."

General Hammond stated, "It is something he has excelled at all the time at the SGC."

Brandon thought for a moment then declared, "I cannot train you and Sam both. I think Nomi will have to help. After all, she was the one that made a big difference in your training before."

Luke recognized that name. He asked, "You married Nomi Sunrider?"

Brandon smiled, "Yes I have married her, and we got married in the great city of the Jedi Knights…on Earth."

Somewhere else on Earth, Corran was training Sam. What they were doing was monitoring what was going on at the new Stargate complex. By a long shot they were able to hear the entire conversation.

Corran stated, "I have to agree; you should be trained by him. I feel something extraordinary in him."

Sam sounded let down, "I have felt you to be my Jedi Master. I do not think I am ready to give you up so quickly."

Corran smiled, "I felt in the Force that I trained you in one of the realities you were in."

Sam shivered in revulsion. "I felt that too. I also felt that I went through agony that I could never imagine."

"Either you are very strong with the Force, or you were meant to know this. I did not feel this at all. That is the reason he should be your main trainer. I will always be there for you. It was meant for us to be together. I too have felt a heavy-duty conjugation between us."

Sam was cast down over what her counterpart went though, unbelievable torture. She finally admitted, "I can feel some of what she went through as if I were the one going through it. That alone frights the living shit out of me."

Corran grinned, "It would be too."

They both laughed.

"My Padawan I think you should contact your mother on this. If she is alive or in the Force, she might be a powerful ally in helping you deal with these new experiences."

"Yes she would!"

Sam closed her eyes and made contact with her mother.

"_**Hello Sammy. I see you have learned about your past life."**_

"_**What are you talking about, past life? This is getting more confusing every day."**_

"_**It is extremely complex. I think you need to learn this. It will make a difference on how you will defeat Palpatine."**_

_**Sam sighed, "I take it our alternates have not done that?"**_

"_**Sammy, the Dark-side can never be destroyed."**_

_**Sam asked, "Which me is real. If Brandon said our reality is a lost splinter of a whole, then what I do might not make any difference."**_

_**Oriana declared, "You can make the ultimate difference!"**_

_**Sam asked confusingly, "How?"**_

"_**You are an important aspect of the whole. For some reason this reality has been hidden out of sight."**_

_**Sam nervously asked, "Are you still alive?"**_

"_**No I am not. I cannot tell you much because you have not experienced these other realities."**_

_**Sam grumbled, "GREAT! That is all I need, riddles."**_

_**Oriana stated understandingly, "I can tell you this Sammy. I was with you in the alternate reality that Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers came from."**_

_**Sam wanted run away with the magnitude of what her mother said, "Emperor! Mom! What in the hell is going on?"**_

_**She smiled, "It is not as baffling as it looks."**_

"_**As I learn more, the more it gets…baffling. I am wondering if I can be trained to be a Jedi Knight. This is starting to be far more than I can handle."**_

_**Oriana sat beside her, "Have you forgotten everything about your time being with your sister?"**_

_**Sam gave a big smile, "I will never forget, unless you have reason to block those memories from me once again."**_

"_**Not this time Sammy or any time after. Hold on to those memories. It will help you through all that you have and will face."**_

_**Sam smiled in relief. She asked, "What now?"**_

"_**As Master Corran stated, "Take it one step at a time."**_

"_**What I am concerned about will I miss something by being too timid. Palpatine is still after me."**_

"_**He never stopped going after you. There is nothing you did or can do now to change that."**_

Sam wanted to throw in the towel, but she was not that type of a person. Just the same she did not know what to do."

Sam broke from the Force not to run, but she felt someone was nigh. It was an eight year old girl. As she looked at her she somehow thought she knew her. Sam finally said, "Hello there. Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but I know you."

With a puzzled look, Sam asked, "How? I have never met you before." Sam remembered the alternate reality. "You are saying you knew me in another reality?"

The little girl shook her head. "We met many, many years ago, Your Majesty."

Sam suddenly realized she was the queen. She thought it was some other Sam Carter in some other reality that was the queen or at least she was hoping it was.

The little girl said in a pleading voice, "Please, Your Majesty search your feelings."

Sam did so. Moments later, she blurted out, "Amanda!"

The little girl smiled, "Yes it is me."

Sam was happy and confused at the same time. She stood up and Amanda immediately came closer to give her an eight year old girl hug.

Sam hugged her back and said, "I remember!" After they stopped hugging she said, "I also remember talking to you in the 21st Century after you and Jill came back. How can I do that since that Sam was a splinter of me?"

Before you left from the ancient period of the Jedi Kngihts, you gave me a very small amount of your powers. When you searched your feelings, you got the message that was meant for you."

Sam nodded, "I see it worked."

"There was a message in me that kept reminding me of this day and all that I had to do in order to allow things to happen as they have done."

Sam knelt beside her, "So you were the one that sent your daddy here?"

The nod was all she needed to know.

"That was very brave and hard for you. I could see it in you then and I can see it in you now. You love your daddy very much."

Amanda gave a big eight year old smile. She said, "Yes I do. That last night he was with us, I knew it was time to send him."

Sam was quiet for a moment then asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"I have told my mommy, but not daddy."

"Do you think you should?"

Amanda thought for a moment, "Now I can. If I did so earlier, he would have left here. Now he is going to be your Jedi Master. I know he will not leave here until things are set to right. It was what the instructions you gave me, and I understood why."

"I know that Amanda, but you had the option to disobey them. Anyone could have trained me to be a Jedi Knight. Anyone could have helped me become a queen or whatever."

Amanda bluntly stated, "No they could not! Only my daddy could have done this."

Brandon's voice rang out, "I will my dearest daughter."

Amanda turned and ran to him. She asked, "You are not mad at me for sending you here?"

Brandon knelt down and smiled, "No I am not. You did the noblest thing anyone could do. I am very proud of you."

Nomi was at her husband's side. She patted her hand on her daughter's head as the two of them gave a father and daughter hug. She said, "I too am very proud of you Amanda."

Brandon gave his full attention on Sam after they stopped hugging.

While watching their family moment, she remembered everything from all the realities. As she was giving Brandon her full attention, she asked, "How are you folks doing?"

Brandon smiled, "The last I have heard they were doing fine."

Nomi sweet voice said in her husband's ear like a cooing dove, "You should now be able to make contact with them and anyone else."

Brandon turned his head to look at her and smiled, "So it was you two that have been working together to keep me here?"

"If we did not my love, you would have left here and had no reason to come back. To keep Amanda from being detected in moving you the 2nd time, she gave me a smaller portion of Sam's powers. I was the one that sent you back further in time."

He grinned, "I botching it up with intermingle with Sam before she could train me?"

Sam protested, "I am her! I have no objections in your training me, Master. If I end up training the Brandon Bowers in this reality, then I will. My only gut wrenching moment will not be able to help your parents' home from being destroyed again. I will always be there for you and your family."

Brandon looked at her. He wanted to address her as Master, but she gave him that look with nearly lasers coming out of her eyes. Brandon said, "If I can keep you from being kidnapped…"

Sam deliberately interrupted, "If I still end up going through that fate, I will never ever blame you. Do you hear me? I do not want you to go to the Dark-side of the Force just to save me. If people are going to keep calling me Her Majesty, then I will act the part. When I am being trained by you, I will give you the proper name and respect, but let me say this mister. You will not cross any unnecessary lines to save me or anyone else!"

Sam gave him a moment to think about it but did not give him the option to speak. She continued, "I know the strong bonds we had through the years in the alternate realities. It is not just memories. They are real to me as everything else in this reality. It was Amanda that allowed me to remember all those wonderful years. The horrible ones should be remembered. You know why?"

He shook his head

Sam smiled, "If it were not for them, I would not have met you. It made me a person I should have been. It was also the first time I was trained to be a Jedi Knight. Yes, I have the memories of being trained by Master Corran and you when I was a teenager, but that is all. This me must be fully trained. From those memories, it had allowed me to do a few Force skills that would not have been done by new Padawans."

Brandon smiled, "Actually, I helped you to remember. That is why I am here." He looked at his daughter and smiled, "I knew that you sent me here. I pretended to not know because I did not want Palpatine to realize it was you."

Amanda smiled, "I knew I could not keep anything a secret from you."

He smiled, "I was very surprised on that last Birthday party I got."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you more sweetheart."

Amanda laughed, "You can try, but you can never love me more than my love for you, daddy."

Brandon gave Sam his full attention once more. He said, "The day is about to be over with. We can continue on your training after you and Jack gets married. You also need to communicate with everyone on Earth. Now that you remember everything, I believe your task will be less complicated."

"In some ways it is more complicated, but more knowledge is good. If I remember right, Princess Leia did most of the talking the last time, and I was training you."

Nomi replied, "I hope this means we can go back 4,000 years in the past sooner. I would like to see what Master Thon and Master Vodo are up to?"

Sam was about to walk off to be with Jack, but she stopped herself. She asked her new Master, "If Palpatine is still after me, why did he come to me in a dream? That has to be the weakest ass attack on me to date."

Amanda answered, "He did not do anything because I used the same powers you gave me to block him from doing anymore. I am very sorry I could not catch him before he entered in your dreams."

Sam quietly looked at Brandon. She finally said, "I just hope your daddy does not have any more dreams like I remember he had."

"I have not so far."

Nomi stated with cast-iron certainty, "You will never have dreams like that my love! I still have a hard time coping with what you did go through."

Brandon smiled, "I loved you for all you have done for me. Thank you." Brandon gave her a passionate kiss.

Sam quietly walked off. _"Nor will I allow you to have dreams like that my Padawan."_

When she met up with the man she loved, Jack saw something different about her. He gave her that look as he wanted to know what it was.

Sam smiled, "It is remarkable my love that you are so strong with the Force and not recognize it. How can you tell that I was so different since I have been away from you just a few hours?"

"I do not know, but you have transformed.

Daniel and Teal' all the sudden met up with them. They too saw a major alteration in Sam. Since the three of them never met Amanda Bowers, they would not figure it out, so Sam had to explain the whole thing to them."

Daniel said, "This eight year old girl had to have something more than these powers. There are number of years for Palpatine to stop her."

Sam replied, "That is why I could give her a very small portion of my powers and a few things that she will have to do later on. If I gave her too much, it would be as if she was holding a sign right in the face of Palpatine."

Teal'c asked, "Will her parents be enough to watch after her?"

"Brandon and Nomi are nearly equally as powerful with the Force." Sam looked at the grown and grinned, "How ironic it may sound, Brandon is the only one that can fully train me to be the person I will become." She looked at them again, "It is also that important for me to have the memories of being trained by Corran in that alternate reality and Brandon training me when I was a teenager."

Jack stated and not believing it, "You have to be trained three times so you can be the rightful Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Daniel replied, "It might make some sense. Why is Sam learning about her past life, her time being this queen and now have this eight year old girl come at the right place and time. This is no coincidence. This is ever so real."

Jack protested, "Why be so damn cryptic about it? This is the real Sam and not the damn others."

Teal'c cut in, "All the others were a splinter of the real Sam Cater. They carry the right information that the others do not know. The SGC had many of us transport many documents to the same location. If someone took even a few from us, they would not understand what they read."

Jack got more frustrated, "How in the hell do you know that Teal'c."

Sam was wondering the same thing. "I have to admit. You are not a scientific person. How would you know that?"

"It is not as hard as you may think. All that I have learned and with what you just told us, it makes perfect sense."

Sam did not buy it. "There is more to this Teal'c, and I think that is why you are mean to be with SG1 on Earth. What else did you learn from the ones that told you about the ancient Jedi Knights? Did they do anything to you?"

Teal'c tried to remember, but nothing. It was a very long time ago. If these people that shared stories about the ancient Jedi Knights did anything to me, I am sure they would have done it without me knowing."

Sam walked closer to him. She said, "I am going to use the Force to examine your memories. It will not hurt you one bit. Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation he answered, "With my life!"

Sam gently put her fingers of both hands on each side of his forehead. After they were in place, she closed her eyes. She did not find anything. She hovered her hands around his pouch were the Goa'uld larva was located.

Sam finally spoke, "They did something to your pouch. No matter what Goa'uld larva was inside you, it would reprogram it to help you fulfill the task to help me become the Queen of the Jedi Knights.

Teal'c replied, "I have no knowledge of this."

Jack stated, "None of us do Teal'c."

"You do not understand! The symbiote shares it knowledge with each Jaffa like a Tok'ra does with it willing host."

Sam gently said, "I believe you Teal'c. There is no reason to fear or be ashamed. If the symbiote was taken out of you and used by the Dark-side, then I would have gone through much worse than what I been through in the alternate reality. It is I that owe you my life."


	9. Chapter 9:  Communicating

**Chapter 9: Communicating**

It was time, and retired Captain Samantha Carter knew it. She was nervous and ready at the same time. Her feelings she had regarding herself and Earth grew, but it did not help her stop the butterflies in her stomach. _"Spite all that I have done as the Queen of the Jedi Knights, this me today has never talked to a crowd this enormous size. Gee, this is everyone on one planet!"_

She remembered what Brandon told her. She had the memories of all those Samantha Carter O'Neills. Sam smiled warmly inside. _"I cannot wait to marry Jack in this reality."_ Sam also remembered she and her Padawan talked to different parts of the world as they went through all the Jedi presentations that Princess Leia got them to do. _"How can I use that to my advantage here to everyone at once? If Brandon is right I have more experiences to use, then there has to be something that I can use here."_

A familiar female voice came to her through the Force. It was Amanda. She said, _**"Just feel. Don't think."**_

_**Sam smiled inwards, "I will do that, thanks."**_

Sam immediately opened her eyes. Seconds later the President of the United States came to the podium. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen of Earth. I thank you for being here with us this day. It is an honor and a privilege to have a special gest with us."

Sam quietly looked at her sister sitting beside her. Skyma stood up and professionally waved to the cameras and the large audience of Earth people. Everyone there gave Skyma a warm welcome by giving her a standing ovation. Skyma gave her sister a surprise by sharing that standing ovation with her sister by clapping for her.

The President motioned them both to the podium. When they got there, he allowed Skyma to speak."

She said, "Thank you all. The admirations you have given me I give all to my sister. She is an honorary retired Captain of the United States Air Force. She still belongs to the top line team that helps run the Stargate program all of you have heard about."

Everyone cheered for Sam's service. They all knew that freedom comes at a cost. The high cost of military victory.

Skyma continued, "My team came though the Stargate here on Earth not too long ago. We were on a mission to find lost history of our people, the Jedi Knights." She looked at Sam and stated, "Once I found out that Sam is my lost sister, I have found a lot more."

Skyma looked at the crowd once again, "It might be hard to believe, but my sister and I come from that ancient past here on Earth."

The audience looked extremely fascinated than incredulous.

Skyma continued, "My sister is the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Everyone got enthusiastic and was about to show their venerations, but Skyma interjected, "Before I allows you to show your salutations let me say that her royal status is diverse than what I have learned from your recent history regarding royalty. She got her status by what she has done for all of us during that time. She gave us the power that we call the Force."

Skyma paused, "As you have realized there is no such thing as a perfect world. We still have an enemy that Earth might face, and I am dearly remorseful that all of you wonderful people have to get convoluted in our affairs. There is optimism just the same. That person is right beside me."

They crowd hailed passionately.

Skyma continued, "This does not mean you will not have a lot to do. There is no too small of a task for any of you to not only enhanced this world, but save it from the potential attack from our enemy. I understand there are a great many countries on Earth. No one will ask you to be less than who you are right now. I am hoping that you all will grow into something great as you continue to learn from all we will share and teach you. Our technology is more advanced than this planet has ever experienced, but there is something a lot more essential. That is the power of unanimity. From reading some of your world's history, I have seen countries come together many times. This standard of living is done more in destitution than in victory."

The crowd cheered once again. Most in the crowd understood how the United States of America got its freedom. They also learned about the Great Depression in the early 1930s. Every time America prospered it was due to universal hardship in one way or the other. Now they realize the whole planet could be facing the ultimate hardship ever recorded in human history.

Skyma smiled, "We are here to simply talk to you and take each new step one at a time. As you have seen the Stargate in Egypt, I do not have to tell you how real it is. I and my team came though that same Stargate when it was under grown. We came from a far, far away galaxy. Now we are here with all of you."

"If you have not noticed, I am not a human being. I am a species that is called a Twi'lek. If I were in your position, I would wonder how I can be a sister to Captain Samantha Carter since she is human. There is a very complex answer, but simply a human in my world can hold the genetic structure of another life form. Life is more than one species. It is possible that all life in this solar system carries the genetic code of all species. The dominate gene will stand out. Lifecycles will change over time. That is what is called evolution."

Skyma paused once again, "I am not here to give a science lesson in genetics. I am here to reiterate what all the leaders of this world had said to you all. There is a possibility Earth will in one way or the other get involved with our ancient foe. Please let me state this very clearly, no one on this planet is in any danger at the moment. We hope that Earth will not get involved, but if you do, we have enough allies and fire power to defend this planet and everyone else on it."

Sam stated, "As part of Stargate Command, we have found power allies that will help us. My father, General Carter, is one of the leaders of a race called the Tok'ra. By talking to you now we can prevent a lot of panic that would cause more problems otherwise. As my sister stated, I am the Queen of the Jedi Knights. At the moment I am learning to use the Force and to be this queen. A trillion years ago, my sister and I lived on this same planet among the ancient Jedi Knights. Before I can be that queen, I must learn all I can about being a Jedi Knight and be able to light the way for all of you in the right direction that every living soul desires to emulate."

Everyone shouted approvals for their support. They might not fully realize all that is going on, but they understood that if the fight is to come here, they had to do their part in protecting what they have in this world.

Sam simply smiled.

When they were done, she declared with the paramount conviction, "I will not be your queen. I want everyone to live as they did before. By bonding as a human race, things will change, but the basis that makes who you are as a nation or an individual will stay the same. No one here will change you unless you want to change."

For once the crowd was quiet. If they did not understand the enormousness of what has been told to them, they do know. Skyma felt this in the Force. She did not feel any fear in the audience. She said, "I do not have to use the Force to know that all this is a great deal to take in all at once. Please do not be flabbergasted. No one is compelling you to learn everything at once. Most might not have to learn all that much."

Sam stated, "There will be some of you that can be trained to be a Jedi Knight like myself. Most will take part in some sort of military training. This will not be over night, nor will you all be obligatory to sign up and report in tomorrow. Earth is in no danger at this moment."

Sam paused and told them all about what has happened to her personally since her sister came through the Stargate. Sam did not leave out any details. When she was done talking, everyone was downright silent with scarcely any movement. Everyone was dumbfounded how one person can present such a magnitude. Sam just stood there among the inaudibility.

Sam continued, "I am here as the Queen of the Jedi Knights on behalf of Earth right now. I might not have control of all my powers at this moment, but I will do everything for all of you. All that I ask is that you all learn everything you possible can and do all you can for everyone on this planet."

There was another long silence.

Something happened that Sam was not expecting. The crowd cheered hysterically to show their unconditional support. Sam was a bit set back. She was overwhelmed by their patronage. She stood with great humility as the crowd continued to show their admirations not for her but for Earth.

After the crown lastly settled down, Skyma spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen of Earth. Let me tell you this about my sister. She is more powerful than she knows. What she told you is the truth, but there is much more. In time she will learn this and share it with all of you. All that I ask is that you be the same as you all have been. Being a Queen of the Jedi Knights is not the same as the royalty as you know it. Instead she is an emblem of what makes the Jedi Knights who they are today."

Sam gave her a look that she only saw. It was asking, "What are you talking about?"

Skyma said to her through the Force, _**"It is true my sister. You are a symbol…if not a whole lot more."**_

Sam did not show it, but she was feeling the pressure of all that was happening to her getting heavier. _"I beginning to feel all this is getting way over my head, but I will not give up on anyone on Earth."_

Sam simply looked at everyone in the crowd. She did not show any emotions, not even a smile. She just looked at each individual with great attentiveness. Sam did not only look upon them at their physical bodies, but she saw from within each one of them. She saw they were all humbled and excited for all that was in store for them. They were willing to go through all of it. They all realized that she would lead them all to victory!

Sam wanted to cry due to their admiration for her. She turned and looked at Skyma.

She knew what was going through her sister's mind. Through the Force she said, _**"This is why you became the Queen of the Jedi Knights."**_

_**Sam was enraged when she responded, "I will not be a ruler of everyone or Earth! These people have the right to their own freedoms. I have no right to command them!"**_

_**Skyma said calmly, "They do not want you to do that. They want someone to reach out to them and lead them to glorious wonders that you can only give them."**_

_**Sam sighed, "I am sorry to get upset at you. This is far more than I can handle."**_

"_**You are handling it far better than you think. You are a lot stronger than you think."**_

"_**I do hope you are right my little sister."**_

Sam looked at everyone for a long moment and finally said, "Thank you for your support. I do not know how, but I promise all of you, I will do all I can for each and every one of you."

Someone from the crowd yelled out, "NO! It will be us that will do everything for you!" Everyone shouted approvals.

Sam and Skyma talked a bit more to the people of Earth before allowing General Hammond to have his say about the Stargate and the program that was under his command.

As Hammond was talking, they were seated. Skyma whispered to her, "Are you okay?"

"I do not know. Just far too much going on, and it is not getting easier for me. What in the hell is going on?"

Skyma smiled, "You will start to learn a lot more…"

"That is what is terrifying me!"

Skyma just looked at her for a moment. She finally said, "You were always like that."

Sam grinned, "Scared of my own shadow?"

"No silly. You never liked the unacquainted."

Sam moaned, "No I do not. It is more than the simple unknown. This is more than one person can handle."

Just then General mentioned how many times SG1 had fought the Goa'uld and came home just with a few scratches. He continued, "I have to believe that all of them had to either control this energy field or had something more powerful than this Force."

Something clicked in Sam. _"O' my, it is me! How could it be? I did nothing special."_ Sam just looked at her former boss. _"Just the same, I cannot deny it. It could not be anyone else."_ Sam remembered how easy it was for her to get other to follow her cause when she worked at the SGC. _"Could Skyma be right? Do I have the abilities to draw people towards me and allow them to follow me?"_

When she started to pay attention to her surrounding she realized everyone was cheering for her once again. Since Skyma was able to sense with the Force that Sam was in deep thought, she told her what General Hammond said about she was the one that made a difference to SG1 survival rating.

Sam realized General Hammond was right. When she was not with them, they seemed to get into more trouble than without her.

As everyone was still cheering for her, General Hammond motioned for her to come up beside him in front of the stage. She smiled at him and quietly walked closer to him. When she did they crowd cheered the more.

Sam gave a slight embarrassing smile. She was not the type for a great deal of attention.

As soon as she came up, General Hammond left her. She realized in complete shock she was to give a speech to the whole world. _**"Skyma, this was a set up?"**_

"_**Yes it was my sister. This moment is for you, and it is one of your Royal duties."**_

Sam cleared her mind and let the words flow through her.

Sam said diplomatically, "I thank you all for all you have done for me. I reassure you I do not deserve half it. I will on the other hand show my appreciativeness by being the best Queen of the Jedi Knights I can be. I have a lot to learn from the Force, but I am still Samantha Carter. I have heard that being a Jedi Knight is more than the use of this energy field. I will be the best for Earth with that in mind."

Sam was silent for a few second and continued, "I do not know what is in store for everyone on this planet, but I want you all to know that you are safe for the moment."

She explained in detail of all that had happened to her when she was a child as if it were yesterday. "Palpatine was trying to assassinate me from the day I was born. Before my sister and I had to be separated, I not only used my powers to be able to remember her when we finally met up again, but I used my powers to make sure she was safe for his attacks."

Skyma was in complete astonishment over what she just said.

Sam continued, "I knew if my memories were blocked of my royal life, then she would be the only target. For me to remember her, the moment we came in contact with each other, I knew she had to stay alive."

Skyma came up to her. "You knew that would put you more at risk."

She nodded. They both hugged.

Skyma said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They looked at each other before Sam turned and face the audience. She said, "I will do all I can to protect everyone here on Earth. None of you should be getting involved. This is not your fight."

Someone in the audience yelled out, "If he is after you, then it is our fight! He has attacked someone from this planet!"

Everyone cheered to give their full assistance.

Sam showed tears running down her face. In a half crying voice she asked, "Do you all realize the dangers if you got involved? Earth is far from ready to defend from a planetary attack. You do not know what is out there."

Another voice shouted out, "We will learn! We are not afraid!"

As she was drying off her face from her many tears, she said, "I am. I hope you all can be trained to learn the technology to be ready for any attack, but please hear me! He will not give you the time to fully learn all you need to know."

General Hammond was already at her side. He said, "Captain Carter is right. This does not mean Earth is doomed, but please do not kid yourself. The Goa'uld that you have heard about is far more advanced than we could ever be."

He looked at Sam for a few moments before continuing, "I can tell you this. I have seen things that only SG1 could do. I am proud and privileged to have worked with them as their leader. In all I know of this one retired captain, I can tell you she will stand beside each and every one of you in this fight."

Everyone cheered with their support once again.

After they were done, Sam said, "I told you about what I did for my sister to show you the reality of what we all will be facing. Until I am fully trained to be a Jedi Knight, I will not at this time be able to protect you as I have done for my sister. I am starting to remember all that has happened in that part of my life. I have a lot more to learn. I promise you all that I will share what I will learn."

General Hammond replied, "Just do your best. We can do our jobs."

Everyone cheered on behalf of Sam once again.

This time she was starting to feel more confident in herself, but still very apprehensive about everyone's safety. _"Why am I so overly concerned? I was not this way the other day. Could it be remembering all of the other realities caused me to be the way I am?"_ Sam sighed from within. _"This is a lot to deal with. I cannot do it myself. Just the same, I apparently had done so when I was this queen."_

Through the Force Sam got a message from Brandon, _**"It natural for you to be this apprehensive. You have prodigious compassion for others."**_

"_**I know that Master, but wow! This is far more than I have ever experienced. How can I deal with all this? I hardly know how to use the Force."**_

"_**You know more than you realize. What the mind knows everything else will follow. You have all the memories of all the splintered realities. If you implement them into your life, there is nothing more you can learn from me."**_

"_**I thought I had to be trained in this reality?"**_

"_**Yes you do. Applying what I just said is all the training you will need."**_

Sam looked at her sister to see if she realized what was said to her.

Skyma quietly nodded.

She looked at General Hammond.

He said, "Trust me when I say this Sam. You can do all that is required of you. I have seen you countless times do things that most military forces cannot do."

It was not long after they were done on stage talking to everyone on Earth.

Sam was itching to make this connection as Brandon asked her to do, but at the same time she was afraid. _"I feel that this should not be a part of my life. I was somehow kept away from it all when it happened in the other realities."_ Sam sighed. _"At the same time, I remember it all now. Dammit! What should I do?"_

Skyma asked, "What does your heart tell you to do?"

Sam turned around and looked at her. She asked, "Are you always going to mind read me?"

Skyma smiled, "I do have that gift to know what you are thinking."

Sam smiled back, "I remember you did that a lot when we were young."

"I did it every time. I just did not tell you. I only discussed things with you when you were very upset. I did this because I loved you and I love you now."

"Somehow I knew you could read my mind every time."

Skyma quietly looked at her. She finally asked, "Are you going to answer me?"

"I do not know what I feel."

"I did not ask how you feel. I asked, what does your heart tell you to do?"

Sam did not answer at first. Finally she came out with it, "I want to connect with all of who I am."

Sam realized the application of what she just said. She asked, "I am the real Samantha Carter?"

Skyma grinned, "Yes you are. That is why you were kept from everything that happened. The Sam Carter that is with the ancient Jedi Knights is just as much you as anything. It was not her that they gave you the title of queen. It was you."

"No wonder I do not remember doing all those things. It was not me, but a splinter of who I am."

"Yes and no. Remember everything has merged into one except this reality. If Amanda did not use the powers you gave her, she would not have been able to kick Palpatine out of this reality."

Sam got a bit worried. She asked, "Will he come into this reality again once I do what Brandon asked of me?"

"He could be here already. I said Amanda kicked him out. I did not say she could keep him from returning."

"Sam asked, "What are the consequences if I implement everything that has gone on with all the other realities into my life here?"

Skyma looked at her with all the love and seriousness she could show on her face, "Sammy, there are always risk in life. You knew the risks every time you and SG1 went through the Stargate. You are going to have to be valiant and do what needs to be done….for you. This is your life. You can either leave the splintered realities, or you can call it back into you where it should be."

"Are you saying I should not have splintered everything?"

"I cannot answer that. You made the ultimate decision to save the ancient heritage of the Jedi Knights. On how bad things were, you or anyone on Earth would not know about the Jedi Knights if you did not splinter everything. Whatever you decide my dear sister, let it be told, I will always love you."

Sam gave a big smile, "I will always love you. I am very happy we are together again."

Sam paused, "Since we are together, I know what I must do!"


	10. Chapter 10:  Time after Time

**Chapter 10: Time after Time**

Sam ultimately did what Brandon requested of her. At first it was a bit to assimilate. She was still overwhelmed about getting memories of her childhood with Skyma and everything else that was recently happening to her. Having these new experience was about to cause her to go crazy. After a few weeks she was starting to feel like herself.

Later Sam thought about Jack regarding all that has been happening. _"If he is a part of this Force as Brandon and me, then he needs to know what was going on in the alternate realities." Sam mentally sighed, "How in the hell am I going to teach him. Can Jack gain the same knowledge as I have? Will he want to do so? After what I know, I feel that I could do without it. It is just so much for one person to be accountable."_

Later that day both of them met each other on Coruscant. Jack vowed that he would stay at Sam's side no matter what the cost or risk. He straightaway saw something new in her. He asked, "How is it going?"

She understood what he was inquiring. He usually asked this question all the time when they were at the SGC. Sam smiled, "I did as Brandon asked me to do."

"I can see that. I was more concerned with how things are turning out with you personally." He knew that she either could not answer his question at the moment or she just did not want to answer. Whatever the reason, he did not want to enforce upon her if she was not ready to answer him. He asked another question. "What now?"

"I think you need to learn all this too."

Jack winced.

Sam continued understandingly, "You know that you/he had a great deal to do with all that has been going on. By now you have realized you are just a part of this Force as Brandon and I am."

Jack was silent and motionless. She was not sure how to deal with this. She was not sure if he was being obstinate by playing dumb, or was he accommodating what she said to be true. She continued, "It is essential to me to know how you feel on what I just said to you. It is up to you what you want to do next."

He exhaled, "I have been thinking about how I feel about you having all this knowledge in your head. I have been walking about the city all morning."

Sam smiled, "What have you learned my love?"

"I decided I want to learn all this as you have, but by what method I do so… I am not poised about."

"Trust me! I know how you feel." Sam replied in an understanding tone, "even though I know all that has transpired in the alternate reality, now and again it is hard to fully consent to it all."

She gave a heavy groan, "It would be easier if I did not know any of this. Some of what I have learned is easy to accept while others are not."

Jack smiled, "What part are you having issues with?"

Sam looked like she was going to cry. Jack instantaneously gave her a warm loving hug. He said smoothly, "It is okay. No one will hurt you."

In a cry voice she said, "I know Jack. What I have a hard time dealing with is…" She simply buried her face in Jack's chest and cried. After she composed herself she said, "That mental conditioning Palpatine put in my alternate. He got her to think she sadistically tortured Cassandra over and over."

Jack replied as gently as he could, "I am sure Cassandra in that reality realized her Sam would not harm a hair on her head. I know this one does."

"That is not the point Jack. She believed it. Since she had that mental conditioning put in her, she believed it was her. She suppressed it so deep in her, but she could not escape that vision that was going over and over in her head. Now that I…" Sam started to cry once more.

"You are starting to believe it is you that did all that to Cassandra."

With tears pouring down her face, she repeatedly nodded her head.

"You might not want to hear this, but it your obligation if you are to fulfill what is required of you." Jack paused to make sure he had her full attention, "I see that he tortured that Sam Carter to be able to torture you now."

Sam just looked at him in horror. She replied, "O' My God! You are right Jack. Dammit!"

"Here is how you can fight this cowardly endeavor. First, you must accept as true you are not doing this to Cassandra or anyone else. The second thing you need to do is talk to Cassandra about this."

He paused only a second and continued, "I mean all of this Sam!"

He paused once more and continued with a gentler tone, "Before you do that, I want to take you out to get something to eat. You have not eaten all that much lately. Getting back to your regular eating habits will do you a lot of good."

Sam dried her face off and said, "Being with you more will do be a lot of good."

As they continued to stroll around the city, they cuddled up against one another. They spent the rest of the day as two people madly in love. They spent time together as if they were the only two people on Coruscant.

* * *

Cassandra was with Skyma on Earth. She asked, "I want to know what is bothering Sam before she abruptly left Earth. It is not like her to leave all the sudden while everything is crazy here on Earth. Something is scaring the living crap out of her, and I want to do what!"

Skyma gave a big exhalation. She had a seat in a near by chair. I do not know if I should be the one to tell you."

"Listen Skyma, I know Sam. She will keep this to herself. I need to know how to get her to talk to me. I know it has to do with me. She had been avoiding me like everything a few days after she did this thing that Brandon wanted her to do."

Skyma was quiet for a long moment deciding if she should. Finally she told her if it was the right thing to do or not.

"He is a big ass son of a bitch! How can he do something like that to a person?" Cassandra started to cry, but not for herself.

Skyma stood up and walked closer to her. She allowed her to cry on her shoulder. "She loves you very much. She will under no circumstances harm you in any way."

In a crying voice, "I know. I am crying on how she is feeling. If I were the one that had this done to me, I would go out of my mind." She walked a step back from her and continued, "You know he is torturing her in this reality by what he did to the other Sam Carter in that alternate reality."

Skyma miserably replied, "I know. That is why I told you everything. I know you are the only one that can get close to her. I can talk to her and help her get this out of her system, but you need to be there for her too. You are her best friend in the world."

"What else has he done to the alternate Sam?"

"You are going to have to talk to her."

"I thought you can read her mind?"

"I can, but there are things that you are going to have to ask her. For you to help her you will have to get her to talk to you or she will close up even more."

"I might have to talk to Princess Amanda to learn how things went on in those realities. I need to know about that Sam Carter that originally had this mental condition in order to talk to my Sam. I know I need to communicate directly with her, but…"

She was shocked in what she called Amanda. "How in the hell did I know she was a Princess?"

Skyma smiled, "It seems that Sam is starting to blend this reality to the others."

In a confused look Cassandra asked, "Which one?"

"The Sam you know is the real one. That is why this reality has been kept in the dark all this time, until now."

"Why now? Since Earth is not ready…" She got it. "They cannot be ready until they have all the memories and experiences of the alternate realities."

"Actually it is all one reality, but you are correct. It is also time for everyone and everything comes together. Cassandra this might be a bit much for you to comprehend, but Sam splintered one reality into many to protect the Jedi Knights' heritage. There is more at stake than just history. The Jedi Knights are a lot more than people using the Force."

"I remember you saying that being a Jedi Knight is more than using the Force and a lightsaber."

Skyma was quiet for a moment. She finally said, "It is a great deal more. The Force that most Jedi knows about is an extremely mitigate version. Later on, the Jedi Knights including the ones that will be trained to be Jedi will start using the Force with such a magnitude that most will be stunned on how potent the Force can truly be."

Cassandra asked with great clarity, "How did you know about all this? I know you came from that era, but how can you know all this information and not be in prodigious jeopardy."

"I was apprehensive about that for time to time. What Sam did for me before we were separated saved me. How I learned all this was simple. Even though I came from that era, I was very young. I had to do a lot of research to lean all that I have just told you." She studied her for a moment and asked, "Can you tell me about everything about this planet?"

"I am not from this planet. In the years I have been here, I tried to acquire all I could get my hands on. There is so much life here on this planet than I have ever seen in my entire life."

"I was born and raised on this planet. A lot of things have changed since I was taken away. My point is one cannot know everything. I was not counting on meeting my sister when we came through the Stargate. I did not know if she was still alive."

"I know she is tough. I have seen her in action many times. She is good at not talking about her feelings, and it had nothing to do with her mother getting killed in that auto accident."

"It might more than you know. She is still holding back on how she felt."

Cassandra stated determinedly, "It is about time she released these feelings. I will not rest tell she does."

* * *

Nomi and Brandon were in their home setting in the living room. Nomi asked, "Do you think Sam will complete what was started so long ago?"

"She has connected to the alternate reality a lot better than you thought."

"That was easy compared to what is left for her to do, and she is still in the dark on what she has learned. She can easily hide within herself as she once did. I constantly feel her wanting to throw in the towel and give up all of this."

"She will do it. Sam has done so much already in this reality."

Nomi did not say anything. She just sat there.

Brandon asked, "What is wrong love? You know the power she has."

Nomi sighed, "It is not that baby. This Sam has been isolated. If it was not for us, she would not be where she is now. It is possible she would been able to see that Skyma was her sister and all, but there is a lot more Sam does not know about what has been happening. Memories alone will not give her enough information."

"That is why we have to work alone from the Sam that trained me to be a Jedi Knight and at the same time we are working together. Remember?"

She smiled, "Yes I do. Just the same, I do not believe she can fulfill this task. The Jedi Knights cannot live forever. No one can and no one should. If she is going to win, she must do so without fighting to keep the Jedi Knights alive. What she does is completely up to her, and you cannot influence her to save the Jedi Knights of yesterday."

"I realize that the ancient Jedi Knights are dead and gone. What she is supposed to do is not bring them to us but to teach every Jedi Knight today of that ancient past. I believe everything is as it should be. It was her that talked to our daughter. She gave Amanda some of her powers so she can send me where we are now."

Nomi sadly said, "I have been thinking about that. What would happen if it was one of her alternates? It appears to me that all the alternates have the same memories with their own variants. Even I have had difficulties knowing who is who. Amanda is powerful with the Force, but she has a great deal to learn. I am starting to believe that we are not meant to be her."

"Where are we supposed to be then?"

Nomi paused to find the right way to say this. She finally said, "If an alternate Sam Carter gave our daughter the powers she has now, then it would not be the grand plan. All that we have been doing in the alternate realities could be one Sam Carter trying to find what in the hell is going on."

Brandon thought over how they did in the other realities. He said, "Everything is as it should. Recall that the ancient Jedi did things very secretly."

She rolled her eyes in complete aggravation. "Tell me about it!" She paused before speaking, "Things are a lot different. Things are as cryptic just in a different way." Nomi paused once again, "I do not meant to sound so nihilistic. What I am trying to say here is the Jedi Knights needs to live out their full lives and die honorably. To want to live forever is a sign of a coward. Who is to say the Dark-side was created by the arrogance of wanting to live endlessly.

"That is why things are behaving differently. We are not in the same reality or the same situation. You just said it yourself; we are in a reality that has been completely isolated. Just the same, Sam has remembered everything. There is nothing wrong for anyone to live a very, very long time. Many living things on Earth have done so and you know it."

"I know that and you fully understand that I am talking about something much different. The ancient past of the Jedi Knights are dead and gone. The Jedi that are alive today are so few by comparison. They are much different than they use to be. When I first came to this time period in which you came from, I was concerned about how it would affect everyone else."

"You know that no one can change the course of history. There is more that is upsetting you than time."

All the sudden a holographic image of Sam appeared without any holographic device. Both Nomi and Brandon realized she was from the ancient times of the Jedi Knights.

She said to them both, "You are both correct in your thinking. Nomi is right in believing that this is a very difficult task. I knew that Amanda would send you here my Padawan."

Brandon immediately came to realize it was the first Sam he ever met. He also sensed through the Force all the Sam Caters where working as individuals while they were all inside her. He declared, "All of you are working together, but how? Everything has merged."

"Yes everything did merge, but the nothing has been forgotten. All that splintered of my selves have the right to be individuals as they were from the beginning. Now we are one mind and one body, but we are separate individuals."

Nomi smiled, "That would drive me crazy. I have a hard time just being one person."

Sam smiled with reassurance, "There is nothing to fear. Palpatine does not know about this. He thinks the same as you do. He believes we are whole."

Brandon told her of the dream that this Sam Carter had recently with Palpatine.

Immediately she stopped smiling. It alarmed them both.

Brandon asked, "You knew about this?"

"I had a feeling he would try something like this. He will do his best to get her to be the new host. He has not tried anything here."

"Master, he could just the same. If I were him, I would think you were a better target. You are not expecting anything."

"If he does try to go after me, he would have to change his own history. Remember all about what happened with him here and going after the blue prints of that machine. I do not know if I was here when they attacked the complex. I am sure everyone would want me off this planet if things got that hot here."

Nomi asked, "So you are on Earth?"

"Yes I am. In my perspective of time, I have not been with the ancient Jedi Knights all that long. They have to and are willing to learn a lot before they can start using the Force."

Sam paused, "This is not the time to go into it. I am here to talk to you about getting your Sam Carter ready for the biggest fight of her life."

Brandon immediately tensed up. "How bad will it get?"

"I am afraid it will be the biggest star wars anyone has ever experienced."

Nomi asked, "Are you telling us you have the memories of these events?"

Sam turned and faced her. She said with all earnest, "I read about it. Since I do not have any memories of all you will be facing, I cannot say all that much, but I knew it was something very unique. After reading all this information, I had it destroyed. If Palpatine got a hold of this all of you would be in further danger."

Brandon did not like this. He thought he should have been given that information before it was destroyed.

Sam replied as if she read her Padawan's thoughts, "If I gave you two this information, he could still take it. That was why I had to destroy it immediately! It was far too risky to give it to anyone, including you my Padawan."

Sam looked at them both with great seriousness and said, "Be on your guard for anything. Brandon could be attacked by the same dreams if not a lot worse."

Nomi blurted out, "HELL NO HE WILL NOT!"

She composed herself and continued, "I am sorry to get upset but dammit Sam, I will not allow him to go through anything like that again!"

"I know how you feel. I am the one that went through all he could throw at me." Sam sighed, "It is a good chance I will not be able to help you all. I will do my best to give advice when I can. This is for all of you to deal with. If he expects me helping you in any way..."

Nomi interrupted, "Just make sure you are not in any danger. We can take care of ourselves. You are the one that will be alone."

Sam quietly shook her head. "I am not alone. I have Cassandra with me and others. Even though the ancient Jedi Knights cannot use the Force, they are capable of fighting. I cannot say if I will not face dangers, but what you will face will be a lot worse. Palpatine knows where you are. He does not want me at the moment."

The holographic image of Sam looked like she was looking at something very important. When she gave them her full attention once again she stated, "I need to go. He is after your Sam Carter. She can be the new host of the Dark-side of the Force."

Suddenly the holographic image vanished.

Brandon was quiet.

Nomi stated, "Pennies for your thoughts my love."

He turned his head and looked at her. He said, "There has to be more to this. She is at more risk than any of us."

"I agree. I think she knows this, but if any Sam Carter is taken as a host, then no one can stop the Dark-side. We need to watch after ours just in case."

Brandon was quiet for a moment and finally spoke, "I personally do not think he is after our Sam Carter. It seemed too easy for Amanda to push him away as she did."

Nomi showed horror on her face. "My love I hope you are not suggesting Amanda is the target."

Brandon smiled to show her she was not. "I do not know who the target is. It could be me since he has been hitting on me hard with those dreams. As Sam said before, I was the target all along. We thought he was after me as Sam's apprentice. I am starting to think I was to be the Master from the beginning. I doubt he cares to have an apprentice anymore."

Nomi looked very serious, "He will never touch you are Amanda. I will make sure of that!"

Brandon smiled again, "Do not worry my dearest love. Neither of us will become his host or whatever he has in mind. I have to believe that the power that was given to her by Sam was more than what she has done. I believe it is to protect her from him."

She walked closely to him and put her arms around him. She said, "I will be here for you. I know how powerful you are with the Force, but no one person can fight the Dark-side. Instead of focusing on Sam as the target, you need to talk to Sam. She can also protect you."

* * *

After going to Coruscant, Cassandra looked for Sam. When she found her she studied her at a distance quietly looked at her to see how she was conducting herself. When she found what she was looking for she trotted forward at a fast pace towards her dearest friend.

When she came close enough to talk to her, she demanded, "We need to talk!"

Sam nearly gave out a heavy exhalation, "Yes we do, and it is more than why you are here."

Cassandra grumbled, "What are you talking about? Nothing is important right now than you!"

In a serious tone, "It has everything to do with me, or should I say my splintered selves."

"How everyone is behaving, it seems everything is merging into this other reality or whatever. You are not going to be as damn cryptic as the ancient Jedi Knights were, are you?"

"No I will not! Just the same, things will be a lot more complicated to the extent it may seem that I am being cryptic."

Cassandra huffed, "I am here to get you to open up to me. You know I will not stand for you keeping quiet. You can talk to me girl."

With a melancholy look Sam replied, "Having one of my alternates getting that satanic mental condition is just the beginning."

She gave her that look. She realized Sam was spouting facts and not what she was feeling.

"We all thought he was after me, but he was after Brandon all along."

Cassandra blurted out, "He is supposed to be not able to get into this existence no matter what reality. How can he be after anyone."

"Now that she is merging the realities once again…"

Cassandra said in alarm, "You are not the one doing this?"

Sam quietly shook her head.

"What in the hell is going on! I will not allow you to do one damn thing more until you answer me!"

"As you know, I am the real Sam Carter, but the others splinters of myself are just as me as I am. The reason I splintered reality in the first place was to not only protect the ancient Jedi Knights and their heritage, but to confuse Palpatine. He is very powerful, but he cannot keep up with all the realities I have scattered."

"Are you saying the real you, somewhere in our future, realized that you have remembered all that had happened in the other realities?"

"It is much more than that, but yes."

Cassandra looked at her for a moment and got upset, "You are trying to avoid talking on how you feel with this mental conditioning. Dammit! You do that once more to me, I will seriously hurt you! I love you far too much for you to allow anything to eat you up inside, including yourself."

Sam was quiet. She wanted to make sure what she said would come out right. "My dearest friend, I will never keep anything from you." She sighed, "I am quiet for a number of reasons. One is this mental condition and another is my fear for Brandon."

She did not buy it. "I know this is bothering you. Telling me what you just said is not the answer I want to hear from you."

Sam exhibited waterworks coming out of her eyes. "It breaks my heart to even think of hurting you. I cannot deal with…" She wailed so much she nearly fell on her knees.

Cassandra dropped herself to embrace her quietly. She gave all the love she had so she can drive out it all out of her.

When she was done blubbering, Cassandra looked into her eyes. "Listen to me! I want you to know this above all else. I know you would never do this to me. It is not your nature to hurt anyone or anything unless in combat or some sort of self-defense.

Sam was about to dry her face off and her eyes. Cassandra stopped her and said, "You cannot simply wipe this off you. I will not allow you to burry this in you. I want you to face this now!"

She humbly nodded in reply before Cassandra spoke once again, "Repeat after me: I will not blame myself for anyone getting hurt or killed due to what another does to me."

She hesitated before repeating.

Cassandra continued, "I will love myself as much as I do others."

To her Sam did not sound genuine enough. "Repeat that again!" Sam did so.

Cassandra continued, "I will be the best damn Queen of the Jedi Knights no matter what Palpatine throws at me."

Sam did not repeat it.

"DAMMIT! Repeat what I just said."

"I cannot do..."

She interrupted with stronger sentiment. "No Sam. You are not going to do one thing more until you repeat what I just said and in the manner I want to hear from you."

"I love you so much, but place do not get me to say that."

"It is my love for you that I will get you to say that!"

After a long moment, Sam finally repeated it in the way she should.

Cassandra got her to repeat one more thing. Sam smiled before she spoke, "I will marry Jack O'Neill and give my complete love towards him."


	11. Chapter 11:  Family Conflicts

**Writer's Comment:** As I continue to thrive in college, I thank you all for your patients in waiting for this chapter. I will post the next one as soon as a can. May the Force me with you all.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Family Conflicts**

Several weeks had gone-by and Brandon have not made Force contact with his family. He could have the moment he realized he could do so, but he was concerned about their safety if he did.

Nomi got very upset with him. She declared, "Their Safety? What in the hell are you talking about? How can they be in jeopardy by talking to them? This star wars is not over, and it will not be until we defeat Palpatine."

Brandon asked, "Ever heard of communication silence?"

Nomi got very upset with him and replied in an angry tone, "DAMMIT! They are your family. They are not a military unit! Who do you think you are to compare this military protocol to them? If they were in a battle you would not call of them for a cup of tea. I hate it when you make these types of excuses!"

Nomi was inaudible for the longest before continuing, "Baby, what you are having conflict with is not communicating with your family. You need to allow others to enter your life."

Brandon tried the romantic tactic to take control of the situation, "I have you and Amanda. I do not need anything or anyone else."

Nomi did not give in to what he said at all. Instead she walked away several steps as she would walk out of the room. Instead she turned around to face him before talking, "If you do not allow others to help you, then you will lose us." She started to cry, "I for one do not want to lose you. If you do not accept others in your life, then you will lose more than Amanda and me. You can lose more by not talking with your family than you realize."

She walked closer to him and continued, "I know how important family is to you. They will not be in any danger by communicating with them. You have the right to talk with them and you should."

Nomi turned around once again and walked out of the room.

Brandon was alone with his thoughts. _ "Have I put far too much into being a Jedi Knight that I have lost the person I was and most importantly the person I will turn out to be? Why am I behaving like an ignoramus? I have promised myself that I would make contact with everyone at the first opportunity. What is keeping me from doing so now? It cannot be due to this war. I have done more with my family while I was being trained by Sam. Could Nomi be right that I do not want others to enter my life?"_

All the sudden he got a summoning from the Force. It was his mother that made the first contact.

"_**Son, we will be alright. At the moment, nothing has happened here, but that does not stop us from being very concerned about our current plight. Again, we are fine, but we need you to do your best. I mean, you need to let us to help you. That is what all of us are more concerned about than anything."**_

"_**The Sam that trained me to be a Jedi Knight made contact with us here. She believes that she will not be attacked. I do not believe this to be so."**_

_**Barbara signed inwardly. She knew he was ignoring her plight. She answered his question but she would not let him off the hook that easy, "We all think the same here too. When I talked to her last, she seemed more than preoccupied. That alone concerns me dearly. You watch the Sam that is with you. We have more than enough to watch ours."**_

_**Brandon dearly wanted to pop in where they were and do something there, but Barbara stated, "You will not step one foot here. You are where you are supposed to be. That was why Amanda and Nomi had kept you there."**_

_**Sam appeared immediately on the scene. She quietly sat down near them. She took her time in speaking. When she did, she said, "It is good to meet you again Barbara."**_

_**Barbara smiled back, "It is always good to see you my daughter."**_

_**Sam smiled warmly and said to her, "I too believe your Sam is with you is in great danger. You and Cassandra are my special elite guardians. You have the most difficult tasks ahead of you."**_

"_**We know. That is why your mother is with us. We also have others with us."**_

_**Sam spoke with excitement in her voice, "Do not tell me. You have Oriba Caear, Nombr Coamb, and Samam Hayav."**_

_**Barbara smiled, "Oriba is a wonderful person. Jerry and I have adored him so much."**_

"_**I have respect for all of them. Please do as they asked when things become critical. They will take care of you and your family."**_

_**Barbara looked serious, "It is you that we are concerned about."**_

"_**Do not be."**_

_**She protested, "Sam! Do not count on it! You are going to have to be careful about your ultimate weakness. This is far too delicate, and you know it! Please promise me that you will not try to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. Do you hear me?"**_

_**Sam was silent for a long moment and replied, "I will do as you ask."**_

"_**You have to realize that your life is very, very valuable. If you turn to the Dark-side everything and everyone would be tortured as that mental implant had trained you to be like."**_

_**Sam froze in complete terror. She realized now why her alternate had that implants to begin with. Now that she has those memories and experiences, she is in more danger than anyone.**_

_**Brandon finally spoke, "Any of us can be as risk. I could due to the dreams I had from him. That last one I had was far to detailed to be random and useless. Spite what Nomi may say, I believe he is not done with me."**_

_**Sam sternly stated, "That might be very true, but I am saying as well as your wife, you need to not be over worked with it. Let us watch after you."**_

_**Brandon protested to the utmost, "It is important that everyone is on their guard or all might be lost. I can watch after myself."**_

_**Barbara replied in earnest, "Just the same my son, you can be your own worst enemy. You are right, all must do their part, and you need to allow all of them to do it! You are not the only one that can use the Force."**_

_**Sam reminded him, "If it was not for my future self being with you in that last dream, you could have been the new host of the Dark-side. You or any one person cannot fight him alone. This must be a join effort. Remember what Teal'c had shown my alternate about those artifacts that was left behind for us to find? Their message was simple. It was to remind us all that we must at all cost… work together!"**_

_**Brandon was not fully convinced. He retorted, "None of you can be up watching over me 24/7. You all have tried that before. I must be the…"**_

_**Sam interrupted, "What you must do is allow us to do our part as well as you doing yours. That is why he had done so much to you so far. He has convinced you to fight alone. Since I have all the memories and experiences of all my alternates, I know how it feels to be tricked in fighting alone. Trust me I know what you are going through. Mara Jade Skywalker had been notified about this and is ready to kill that…. I do not want to repeat what he called him."**_

_**Brandon grinned, "I am sure you do not. It would not be the same as hearing it from her anyhow." He paused and asked, "How much does she remembered of the alternate realities?"**_

"_**From the report I have been getting, it seems that most if not everyone and everything has merged. My point, Mara is the perfect candidate in knowing how Palpatine thinks. She had tried to deal with him alone and failed. It was when Darth Vader killed him that broke the hold he had on her. Luke helped pull her to the Light-side of the Force later on."**_

_**Brandon was silent.**_

_**His mother stated, "There is no reason to be worried. Everyone on Earth has the full knowledge of all that we know now. That is a good thing."**_

"_**Mom, when I was being trained to be a Jedi Knight, Earth was told everything at a slow pace. Here they are not. That can cause serious implications."**_

_**Sam said, "Yes it could, but apply what you have learned. Putting your mind in the future is not what I have taught you. Deal with the future when it in the present. It is better to have trouble inter your domain than the other way around."**_

_**Brandon gave a deep sigh before speaking.**_

_**Sam spoke before he had the chance. She said, "As I have said before, this is a lot for one person to deal with. No one person can deal with all what we are facing now. Let everyone do their part my dear Padawan. It is not a matter of if you will be attacked by dreams from Palpatine. You will be attacked again. When that does happen, know that we will be there with you and for you."**_

_**Brandon said seriously, "That is what worries me."**_

_**His mother asked, "Why? Who in the hell do you think you are? Others have monitored your dreams before. If it were not for Mara, you might have been in deeper trouble with him. Remember being sedated by Janet. You were a very easy target then. You could have been his new host then."**_

_**Without smiling Brandon stated, "I am very grateful…"**_

_**Sam interrupted with great sincerity, "That is a damn lie and you know it! Yes, you are thankful for Mara saving your sorry ass, but you still want others out of the way. Try again."**_

_**Barbara said, "I think what you need to deal with is why you were reluctant to make contact with me. Nomi had always kept me abreast of your situation. There is bothering you right now that you need to deal with before Palpatine makes it harder for you."**_

_**Brandon immediately felt fear building up in him. Sam asked, "Why are you afraid? Do not deny it. I can feel it from you."**_

_**He answered, "He is here. The moment I first came here I dreaded that day he will show up."**_

_**Barbara declared, "He is not there in the real sense. Take that to your advantage. Since the Dark-side cannot be destroyed, he will be relentless to find another host." She paused a few seconds and continued, "Son, you cannot give up. For you to fight this, you need to allow others to help you."**_

_**Barbara tried to keep herself from crying in the thought of losing her son to the Dark-side as its new host. Her voice cracked even in the Force communication, "I love you too much to see you die to become part of the Dark-side of the Force. If he does take you…" She cried a little before continuing, "You will be considered killed in action, and we will fight him than you."**_

_**She cleared her mind and sounded more forthright. She was a Jedi Knight after all. She continued once again, "It will nearly be impossible to fight the Dark-side in you, but we will do so anyway to make sure the universe is safe and redeem your good name."**_

_**Sam asked, "Do you fully understand what you mother just said?"**_

_**Brandon could have easily said he did, but that would be a quick answer. He felt from his Master that she wanted him to give an answer that was more than a yes or a no. He finally said, "It will not be easy. Do you realize the dangers you are putting yourself through if I allow you all to help me. As you know already the dreams I had are nothing vs. what he can hit me with. The dreams I had were more of a test of your strengths and weaknesses than mine."**_

_**Sam replied profoundly, "You still do not get it! No one person can defeat him. I could not when he kidnapped me from SG1. I should say my alternate went through. He mentally tortured her like I had never experienced in my life, and he put her into slavery far worse than anyone on Earth could have been through, as far as I have known. It was not SG1 or anyone at the SGC that rescued her. Who rescued her were complete strangers from a galaxy that she knew nothing about. Do not kid yourself; Palpatine did not count on anyone rescuing her. My point is if you allow others to help you, then you will be able to win over anything Palpatine had and will throw at you."**_

"_**In a way son, you have not truly accepted others pampering you. You have improved greatly, but you still want to live alone. We all understand your reasons, but when you do great things for others, there is a time that you need to accept their gratifications. I think you do not fully see how much you have changed the lives of Earth. Until you learn all that you have done, you are very vulnerable to be the next host of the Dark-side."

* * *

**_

Amanda and her mommy were in the living room of their home while her daddy was in their Jedi Library still talking to his mother and Sam through the Force.

"Mommy, how can we help daddy?"

Nomi tried to give her a genuine smile and answered, "Right now, we keep on loving him and giving him our support."

Amanda worryingly asked, "Will that be enough?"

Nomi broke down and cried. She answered, "I do not know baby…I mean yes…" She continued to cry as she embraced her daughter in her arms. "If it were not for you, I do not know if I could continue to live. I could not stand to live without your daddy."

"You both will continue to live on. Trust me."

Nomi stopped hugging her and looked right at her. "What do you know that we do not?"

"I know the power of Dinotopia. It is what the Queen Tok'ra has done before she died. Now that everyone on Dinotopia has been all over the world, that legacy is everywhere."

"Amanda you know that we have not been to that island in this reality. How can Dinotopia make a difference here? Suddenly she realized that everyone has the full memories and experience of all the splintered realities. Nomi blurted out, "Of course! It is the one thing that the Jedi Knights hold dearer than anything, knowledge! Now that everything has come together the circle is now complete."

She studied her daughter once again and smiled, "Oriana did say you were the first of the new of the old ways of being a Jedi Knight." She sighed heavily, "Now to get your daddy to think as you do."

Amanda smiled, "He will. What Her Majesty and my Master had told me, daddy will have the hardest task in all that we will be facing. He is more than the true target of the Dark-side of the Force."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam and daddy created the Force together."

Nomi was very confused, "How? He is not an ancient Jedi Knight. Believe me; I have thought he was at one time. I have used all my understanding of the Force to see how, but nothing."

"I did not say he was mommy," Amanda protested, "I said that they created the Force together."

Nomi thought over what she said. Finally she got it. "No wonder Sam found him so easily on Earth. They were meant to be together."

"It also explains why they cannot settle on who is the Master and who is the Apprentice. For the first time in Jedi Knight History, there is no Master and apprentice between them."

Nomi said in alarm, "That was why Palpatine went after Sam. He needs both of them to able to live in our world."

"That is why I was instructed to send daddy to this reality at the right time. Both of them are in great danger now than ever. Now things are one. Grammy, Sam, and the others are not in a different reality any longer. They are in a different time."

Nomi very worryingly declared, "We need to tell you daddy this. He needs to start accepting others to help him more than we have realized."

She smiled at her mommy, "Sam and Grammy are telling him this right now. I have been monitoring their conversations."

She nodded and said, "So have I. As you know, I have been talking to your Grammy for some time now." Nomi did not say anything more. She was far too concerned for her husband's safety.

After a bit, she looked at her daughter and gave her s big smile. "You are a very brave little girl. I am so proud of you."

Amanda sat in her mommy's lap and announced, "I am a very worried for daddy, but I also know he has the power to get through this."

Brandon stated, "I will my daughter."

Both of them instantaneously got up and whirled towards him. They hastily went to him and embraced him. He did the same to them.

After the hugging was done, Nomi said to him, "Baby, how do you feel about all this. I for one am petrified out of my mind for you."

"I am a bit overwhelmed about this too. If it were not for Sam that found me in Atlanta, Georgia, my life would not be as it is today. I also have the two most important ladies in my life. I will fight to keep it that way…even if I have to allow others to help me with this."

Nomi smiled, "Darling, please understand you cannot do this alone. No one can."

"I know that now my dearest love."

Sam said behind them as she walked in through the front door, "If you even think about reverting back to your closed up self after this is all said and done, I will personally have your ass beaten black and blue! Do you understand me?"

Brandon replied, "It will not be easy, but as you and mother had said, it is the only way. Once I started on something, I hardly revert backwards."

Sam huffed and rolled her eyes, "I wished I could believe you in this case."

Amanda said with confidence, "He will, Your Majesty. I have strong faith in my daddy."

Sam smiled at her, "It is not the matter our faith in him, but his faith in himself." She looked back at Brandon and continued, "All the time I have trained you to be a Jedi, you never gave up, but you had a strong weakness in losing your faith in yourself from time to time. It reminded me about how I felt going through all Palpatine threw at me."

Brandon asked, "Are you saying he has been attacking me all these years?"

She sighed as if the weight of the world were upon her, "It is possible he has been attacking the both of us. When we are together it seems, his powers over us appears to weaken. When you training me, when I was a teenager, it allowed my life to change to where it should have been. Now that all the splintered realities are whole, we can now work together as we once did."

Brandon gave a confused look, "I thought we were meant to work separately?"

"No! We were meant to work as one. Things were not whole at the time you were told we should work separate. Now they are. You were not meant to work with just one of my splintered self. Now that the two of us are whole, we can now work together as we did in the beginning."

Nomi protested, "You two will not work alone! If I am right, everyone on Earth is just as complete as you two are. I will not allow you two to leave us out of this fight. We have the right to defend Earth alongside of you."

Sam stated, "Everyone from Earth's galaxy and this one are whole. Do not tell me you have forgotten about Naboo?"

Amanda stated, "Do not forget about Dinotopia. That place is the key to defeating Palpatine."

Sam smiled, "I need to gather my saurian partner from there, Clavis!"

Brandon said as in a trance, "That is where mom and the others are located!"

Sam looked at him with a disappointment, "You know that island is the same place as the city of the Jedi Knights long ago."

Brandon nodded and said, "I thought they were with the ancient Jedi Knights?"

"Let me ask you this question, which came first the city where you and Nomi got married or Dinotopia."

Brandon in a confused look answered, "We all knew the city is a trillion years in the past." Finally he got it. He continued, "You are telling me that Dinotopia is that old?"

Sam kept herself from smiling at that question. She asked another question, "Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Brandon just studied her for a moment. He knew that she was not being cryptic. He finally said, "We know that dinosaurs have lived in a certain era. We also know that the same island is the same."

Sam quietly looked at him, "You still do not get it. What makes Dinotopia is not the dinosaurs, but what the Queen Tok'ra set in motion. Every Dinotopian carries that legacy. They are the true descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights. That is why they were able to live in harmony all those years on that one little island. That is why they were kept a secret from the whole world till recently. In a way, you can say they were the original Tok'ra race."

* * *

Jerry asked his wife, "Do you think Brandon will accept everyone helping him before it is too late?"

Barbara answered, "He will always struggle with that. He always had long before he met Sam and the others."

"That is what worries me."

She smiled, "He will do great! He will learn to allow others to help him as he has been learning to allow others to pamper him."

Jerry grumbled, "If you want to call it pampering him. We both know he can be more opened than he has done. What makes you think he will apply all that you two have told him?"

She sighed, "Things are not the way we want them to be right now. It is his life and we have to not press him no more than we have. He has to learn this on his own, or he will be never open up to anyone. We cannot have him building anymore walls."

"That is my point. We cannot wait. He needs to suck it up and do what is right!"

"He knows that, and you know it will not be as easy."

"It should be! He needs to do this."

Cassandra walked in and said, "Please, give him time. I know you Earth people have this big egoism trip, but he is a great man. He will do what is right in the end."

Jerry replied, "You do not know him as we do. I know he is a good man and all. After all, he is our son. What he has over his head will engulf him if he does not allow us to be a part of his life."

"He knows that now. I believe he understood it a long time ago, but he has dealt with most of his problems in his life alone. Neither one of us can change all of the sudden even if it means our own life."

Jerry sat in a nearby chair and said nothing for a long moment. When he finally spoke, he said, "His life has changed for the greater good since he became a Jedi Knight. Our lives have changed. The whole world has changed. It does not matter how he feels. He has a giant responsibility that he must live by."

Cassandra sat in other chair beside him. She said, "You both are so dear to me. If you were not, I would not be here talking to you right now. I do not have the ability to use this Force, but I know that the two of you are very concerned for him. It is as it should be. You love him so much."

Barbara said, "We love you too Cassandra."

"I love you both too, and I have great love for your son, Nomi, and Amanda. I know there is a lot on you because he is a Jedi Knight. With Ben and Emily became Jedi Knights, it did not make things easier for you. Now that you two are Knights, the pressures are very heavy over your family. Brave heart is needed right now from all of you."

Jerry smiled, "Thanks Cassandra. We needed to hear that from you."

She smiled, "Any time father. Brandon will do great. He is human, but he will turn out wonderfully in the end."

He said worrying, "It is not that he will do great, but will he do the right thing by opening up to everyone?"

Cassandra smiled at her unofficial adopted father and mother and said, "Yes he will. It will be the dreams he will have that will confirm it. When terrorist attack as such, they only strengthen their enemies resolve."

Jerry replied, "It does not mean they will win. I am a retired American History teacher. There are many people that went through hell and back and lost the battle."

"He will win. He is not keeping others from helping him to be a coward. He is being like this because he believes he is protecting everyone he knows and loves."

Barbara replied, "She is right. I did not detect any fear or extensive worry from Brandon when I was talking to him in the Force. It is true that he needs to allow others to help him, but he is not being closed minded."

Cassandra said, "Please believe me when I tell you this. I know hardship. I would not be alive today if Sam did not save my life. I owe her everything. What I have been told of the dreams your son had and what is going on today, he will face a lot worse. I know he is as strong as Sam. If Palpatine can attack her in the way he did and she lived through it, then Brandon will do the same. He will have her to guide him out of every attack he puts on him."

Barbara said, "She did that for him in the past. She was always with him for every dream he had." She wiped a few tears off her face. We need to be there for both Nomi and Amanda. Sam can deal with our Son."


	12. Chapter 12:  Dreams Tell Us Things

**Chapter 12: Dreams Tell Us Things**

As anticipated, Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers had a dream one night. It was not average dream. It was not from Palpatine either. Instead it was from an ally.

The dream started to be pleasant; he was in Dinotopia. For a time he was alone to witness all that was around him. Later own a familiar voice came to him out of thin air, "All you see here you are very acquainted with, but there secrets yet to be discovered on this island."

"Isis! I am very happy to hear from you again!"

Moments later she materialized right in front of him. She smiled and continued, "It is always good to see you my friend. I am here to tell you it is time for you all to discover what Dinotopia has to offer."

"I know, or I should say Amanda knows."

Isis gave a big smile, "There is a lot more to your daughter than you or she may not realize. As of yet, she does not realize her full potential." She paused, "I am here to help you learn what secrets are here on this island. I too have a part to play in defeating Palpatine."

Brandon shown valued concernment on is face, "I thought we had all that we needed to defeat him."

"If that were true, he would have been dead many years ago. Now that he is is the Dark-side of the Force, he can never be completely eliminated, but he can be kept in a prison. This will keep him from ever bothering the Jedi Knights and anyone else ever again."

She looked at him silently for a moment and asked, "Have you come to realize why you have the title you have?"

Brandon gave a perplexed look for a moment than realized what she was saying, "You mean the Emperor Jedi Knight title? I was told why, but to be honest I do not believe it. Sam has done a lot more than I have."

Isis looked at him and shook her head. You need to stop repudiating your true self. That is why you can never allow others to give their gratitude because you do not offer it to yourself. Sam could have not been who she is today without you. You made all the difference."

Brandon shown a shocking look on his face, "Are you telling I am married to Sam?"

Isis swiftly answered, "NO! I am saying that you met her first. You trained her first. If it was not for you going to her when she was a teenager, Sam's life would have been totally different."

Brandon was about to remonstrate. Isis did not give him the chance, "Stop thinking linear. Has Sam acted like she was when you met her in Atlanta, Georgia? Yes, she has all the memories of all the splintered Sam Carters, but how she has lived her life today is what you have done for her.

"I am who I am because of her. How can there be a paradox?"

"There is not one. Only you see a paradox. You are the only one that is in conflict."

He looked away for a moment in complete confusion and looked right at her and indicated, "I did all I could for the Sam Carter that was a teenager because all what my Sam did for me. I would not be a Jedi Knight if it were not for her. Most importantly, Amanda stated that we both created the Force. That should make us equal and not Master and Padawan."

Sam asked you what came first, the chicken or the egg. You never answered her. You need to answer this or you will never figure it out."

"To me there is nothing to figure out. She trained me on April 2004."

Isis quietly looked at him for a moment. She finally asked, "What reality do you want to live in?"

He was puzzled with that question. For once in his life, he realized he was living in a splintered reality than the whole. _"How can I allow myself to live so narrow minded. Just the same it is so real to me. I am who I am today because of what she has done for me in becoming a Jedi Knight. That has to mean something."_

He asked, "What now?"

"All the realities you have experienced had a place for you. They were training grounds for what will be happening from this day forward. All that everyone has been experiencing of all the splintered realities are nothing to what you all will be facing. That is why we are here in this spot on Dinotopia. When you all arrive, you all will need to learn the hidden secrets. Remember what Sam said, 'what makes Dinotopia is not the dinosaurs, but what the Queen Tok'ra set in motion. Every Dinotopian carries that legacy. They are the true descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights. That is why they were able to live in harmony all those years on this one little island. That is why they were kept a secret from the whole world till recently. In a way, you can say they are the true dependence of the original Tok'ra race.'"

Brandon was confused and in that state he asked what seemed to be a dumb question, "Are you telling me this queen is alive?"

Isis smiled, "In a way, she is very much alive."

He was shocked that she answered his question that way. He asked, "I thought my question was stupid. How can she still be alive all these many centuries?"

"You know that sometimes the stupid of questions are the right ones to ask. It happens that it was the right question for the answer you wanted to find." She paused, "The answer is a metaphorical one and a direct one. She is alive on this island because this island, in a way, is her."

Seeing that he was not fully understanding what she was saying she continued, "You are not going to see what you need to find in this dream, but you are at the spot in order to find the key to opening up the hidden past."

All the sudden, the scene started to melt like all dreams do in the end. Brandon abruptly opened his eyes. He immediately looked at his wife. To his surprise, she was looking right at him with both eyes wide open.

He asked her knowing the answer already, "Are you having a hard time sleeping?"

"No, it is not that at all."

"If you monitor my dreams every night, how can you get the sleep you need my love?"

"I was asleep, but I made sure the Force woke me up when you were having a unusual dream."

He smiled at her and said, "I was not having an attack by him."

"I know that."

"What is wrong? I can feel you are troubled about something."

She was quiet for a few seconds and answered her husband, "When are you going to accept what Isis just told you. I feel the hesitation in you."

He did not know how to say it. He was not sure if she would accept it or not, but he said it anyhow. I would not be the Jedi Knight I am today if it was not from all she taught me."

She huffed, "We all know that goofball. You have done great things for her and Earth. If you are going to live in that reality why are you not allowing others to congratulate you on all you have done? You did after all, destroyed that Death Star before you went reality hopping or travel backed in time to meet me."

Brandon smiled, "I know what I have done and I know what everyone else have done too. I only enlighten others. They did all the hard work. Why should I be recognized for something I have not done?"

She was furious, "NOTHING! Do not give me that fudo! You have done a lot for yourself, your family, me, Amanda, and everyone else! Why don't you see what you have done had made a difference?"

"I do love, but I just don't want all the glory of it."

As she was hopping out of bed she said, "Tuff!"

After she got out, she turned around and looked at him, "True a Jedi does not accept rewards, but what you have done is a lot more than all the Jedi Knights combined have done. For one, you have trained the Queen of the Jedi Knights. She would not have been one if it were not for."

"I could not have done so without…"

She interrupted, "I wished you would stop bringing that part of one of many splintered realities. Baby you have lived in several already. Why emphasis on that one. Why not accept all of them as the rest of us have done?"

"That is where my life changed dramatically. I am who I am because of all that has happened, including blowing up that Death Star. I could not have done so if I was not trained to be a Jedi Knight by all that was involved in my training."

"Like I said love, we all know that. When are you going to live in the here and now than in the past? That is not how you have been trained. A Jedi is to live in the moment and not the past or future. Why are you?"

He did not say anything. There was nothing that he could have said to rebuke what was put in front of him. Nomi saw that and she made sure he held on to that. "Baby, I love you. For you to fulfill your destiny, you need to open up by allowing others to give their gratitude and allow all of us to help you in defeating him. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I do, but it will not be easy?"

She angrily asked, "WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"I know the dangers. Sometimes a good leader must…"

"No baby! You are having the wrong thinking. We are your family. Your closest friends are you family as well. You destroyed that Death Star not because of simply friendship, but because it has to be done. It is proper that you allow everyone to give their thanks and love for you. This is not over, and everyone on Earth is ready to fight. They have the right to fight at your side along with the rest of us."

"They cannot fight for everyone in the universe."

"Who said they want to? They are fighting this war like Earth's World War II. It had to be won then, and this war has to be won. True, this war is a star wars, but the location is not the issue. Earth was dragged into it. Just the same everyone on Earth is ready to fight."

Brandon yawned and said, "Get back in bed sweetie; we can talk about this in the morning."

She just stood there completely naked. She stared at him for the longest. _"It is late, and he was not attacked, but he needs to open up."_ She said to him, "I will on one condition; you fully open up to us and start doing what is required for you to do. Isis would have not made contact in this way if it was not urgent."

Brandon looked serious at her and replied, "Due to what Isis has done, I will, but please do not…"

She interjected, "I do not want to hear that it will not be easy! You must do this baby."

Brandon reluctantly nodded.

Nomi smiled and got back in bed with her husband.

The next morning Brandon got cleaned up and dressed. When he walked in the living room, he saw Sam there sitting at the kitchen table with Nomi.

Nomi cheerfully asked, "Sleep well dear?" She stood up and walked towards him to give him a morning kiss.

After they kissed again, he answered with a smile, "Yes I did."

Nomi gave him another kiss and went to make breakfast for the three of them.

After he had a seat, Brandon was about address Sam on what recently happened.

Sam stopped him, "Master, you do not have to do say anything right now. As you have expected, Nomi told me about the dream you had with Isis. I have to agree with Nomi, you need to open up."

Brandon smiled, "When are we going to get use to who is the Master and who is the Apprentice?"

"I have no conflict Master. Amanda is right in a way that there is no Master and Padawan, but that is for the grand scheme of things. You trained me first. Now that I have the memories and experiences of that splintered self, I feel she somehow knew you were the Master."

Brandon was shocked, "I never knew that."

Sam smiled, "This was your idea after all to keep this knowledge from you…remember?"

"I remember I was told that I confused everything to keep Palpatine from knowing, but to tell you the truth, I do not believe it."

While cooking breakfast, Nomi said, "You are going to have to learn and believe all of this, and all of us will help you." She paused to hear him respond.

He smiled to the two of them, "I will allow you all to help me. If Isis went out of her way to talk to me last night, then this is too important to be a one-man event."

Nomi replied, "Sweetie that is not it. You are too important too live alone. There is a time that you alone must live your life, but for the most part, you need others."

Sam replied, "Master, your daughter did not say there is no Master and Apprentice between us to state we are to work separate. We both need each other."

Brandon had a long quiet look at his Apprentice. He finally said, "You are right. I needed you to train me, so I can train you before me."

Sam frowned, "You are still thinking linear." She paused, "Do not think of who trained who first. On a linear scale from your perspective, I did train you first, but that is not how it happened. Like I said, the alternate that was kidnapped realized you were her Master even if she did not understand it. That was how she recovered from all she went through. Trust me, I am strong person, but not that strong. My splintered self had someone to guide her, you."

"Are you telling me I trained you before all the reality splintering?"

"If you do not think linear, would it matter?"

With a confused look, "Everything matters in one way or the other. You matter to me."

Sam looked at him straight at him and asked, "Why?"

"You mean a great deal to me?"

"Why?"

"I would take years to answer that."

"No it would not. You can answer it in a simple sentence if that much. It is in you Master. All you need to do is let it out."

All the sudden he blurted out that answer, "I trained you."

Sam smiled, "Only a Master is that dedicated. All that you have just said when you sat down proves to me that you are the Master."

He gave a genuine smile. "So it seems." Brandon looked serious, "If you are my Padawan, how can you be the Queen of the Jedi Knights? That would make me a higher rank than you, yes?"

Sam answered, "Remember when you got the title Emperor Jedi?"

He nodded

"Do you also remember what was told to you?" She did not give him a chance to answer, "Being a Queen of the Jedi Knights is not the same as royalty in history's past. The title was given or will be given to me at the proper time due to what I have done for the ancient Jedi Knights by giving them the power of the Force. If it were not for you, I would not be able to do that. You made a giant difference for everyone, including everyone on Earth."

Brandon thought to change the subject, "What Isis has told me, Dinotopia has something to be found or information we need to learn."

Nomi asked as she was putting things on the table, "You were there, what have you learned already?"

Brandon thought for a moment, "I am not really sure. It is a lot, and I need to simply sort it out."

Sam asked, "What can you tell us?"

"The Queen Tok'ra is that island and every living being that came from Dinotopia."

"What I know of that queen, it is much more than that. I too would be very interested in knowing what has been hidden on that island."

Brandon smiled, "We will my Padawan. We have to learn all we can."

After they were through eating, Brandon helped his wife clean up. Sam was about to offer to help, but Nomi replied, "You are our guest Sam."

"I feel that we are more than a family. I have the right to help out."

Brandon said, "We are about done here. You can help us pack for the time we will be in Dinotopia. You know all that we carried the last time with was there. You also know about Dinotopia than the rest of us."

"Yes Master, I do. To my surprise, I remember a lot more than I experienced with mom and all of you."

Nomi asked, "What do you mean?"

"Jolinar was in me at that time. The symbiote is not now. I should not have the same memories. I should not even be alive. Most host die when a symbiote leaves them."

Brandon was quiet for a moment. He finally said, "I to have the same feeling when you were in me like a Tok'ra symbiote. It appears that we were meant to have them in us after all. The memories left in us might be what have kept us alive."

"How can we have both of them in us at the same time? It does not make any good sense."

"I have no clue my Padawan. I believe we will find out when we get there."

Sam took off and started to pack. It was not long before Amanda started to help her.

Sam asked, "Getting excited to go back to Dinotopia?"

"It is more than that your Highness."

"Amanda, you do not have to address me like that when we are in private."

Amanda smiled, "In all what you have done for me, it is the least I can do."

Sam smiled back, "My pleasure. You know that once we get there, Jolinar will back in me, and the Sam that is waiting for us will be in your father like a Tok'ra."

Amanda smiled, "Actually, it is the other way around. Oriana is you remember? Jolinar was meant of my daddy."

"How does that make you feel?"

"To be honest, it is something I have known all along."

Sam was astounded, "How can you know about that?"

"The same way I knew you and Oriana were mother and daughter. I am starting to believe my special ability of the Force is the ability to know more than the facts in front of us. At least right now I do not know everything that will happen or has happened, but when I focus on something deeply, like a tidal wave, it hits me."

"It is your calling little one. I think there is something a whole lot more."

With an inquisitive look, she asked, "What could that be?"

Sam grinned, "I have no clue, but like everything else, it will be you to discover it first."

Nomi walked in and stated, "Baby, you have something more special than all of us combine. I too have no clue what it could be, but I too believe it will be you that will find out what that could be."

"Why did Isis come to daddy in a dream?"

Sam answered, "He is the highest ranking Jedi. He has a lot to be responsible for." Sam looked at her quietly for a moment and continued, "You too have some part to play in all this."

Amanda quietly nodded.

She asked. "How did you know your status? Did mom tell you?"

"She did not."

"There is something you are not telling us."

At first Amanda did not respond. That spoke volumes.

Sam said, "I think you better tell us."

Amanda looked at her mother for a moment and said, "We all know now that Jolinar was meant for daddy, but recall that Jolinar was Skyma in the alternate reality."

Sam in astonishment replied, "That is right. It was her way to set things right, but failed. I was very lucky to survive that ordeal with that Ashrak."

Amanda continued, "Before the symbiote died it left information for you to get in touch with the Tok'ra for the first time. Something else was left in you."

Sam looked at her as asking that inaudible question, "What is it?"

"You have inside you the DNA code of a Twi'lek."

Nomi asked, "You mean Sam will have a baby that could turn out to be half human and half Twi'lek?"

"I believe so mommy."

This was not Sam's main concern for the moment, but Sam calmly asked how she could know about the other stuff she said, "How do you know this. All of what happened was many years before you were born."

"I do know how I got this information. Just the same, I knew it when we were in Dinotopia, Oriana was your mother."

With the same calm voice Sam continued, "There is no reason to fear this. It is something you have and, you should embrace it."

For the first time since they started this conversation, Amanda showed great fear."

Nomi came closer to her daughter. She gave her a big hug and said, "It is alright to be afraid. This is a lot to take in."

After composing herself, Amanda continued, "It is like Jill; I can know how things should be."

Nomi asked, "How should things be?"

Amanda looked right at her mommy and answered, "When we get to Dinotopia things will be so much different."

Sam asked, "So that is what has been upsetting you lately?"

"It is not that I fear for someone's life."

Brandon walked in and asked, "There is no reason to fear death of others, including anyone of us."

"It is not that daddy. All of you will be different."

Nomi asked, "What do you mean baby? War time can change a lot of people. Even you have seen that over the years."

Brandon studied her for a moment. He finally said, "There is more to this than having any of us change our character." He squinted to study this deeper. "We are going to be something that no other Jedi Knight has ever been."

Amanda replied, "That is why it is so important for you to open up to everyone. Everything depends on it."

After seeing that Brandon finally understood what he had to do, they did not say anything more on the subject. Everyone quietly finished packing, for the important destination of their lives, Dinotopia.

When they got there, Marion Waldo and the others realized what kind of an impact they would make. SGC was in the process of moving the Stargate by Sam's command. The Stargate will be controlled by the Dinotopians from this time forward.

Rosemary Waldo immediately saw something very special the moment she first saw them that night on one of their caravan expedition. When she found out they were Jedi Knights, she was not surprised at all.

When the Bowers entered the island once again, she was very excited. She knew something wonderful was going to happen. She said to them, "It is wonderful to see you all again. We will take your luggage to where you were staying the last time."

Nomi smiled, "Thank you Rosemary. It is great to get back. There is no place more beautiful than this island in the whole universe. It will be an honor to serve all of you."

Rosemary replied seriously, "It will be us that will serve Your Majesty."

Nomi was taken aback by what she called her, "Sam is the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Sam said, "Yes and no."

Both Nomi and Brandon looked at her in horror. They both asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Only my future self is the Queen, I am not."

Nomi showed a confused look, "We all have been calling you as such. How can you not be?"

Brandon asked, "It was one of the splintered self that became the queen?"

"Not exactly my Master. She is an echo of who I am. I am the original Sam Carter. Once I marry Jack, we will be the ones that will live on Naboo. Teal'c was right. You two are the true royalty of the Jedi Knights."

Nomi said in complete disbelief, "We learned that you were the first Queen of Naboo and the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

"I am not the Queen of the Jedi Knights right now. Remember folks, the title I got was out of gratitude, nothing more."

Brandon asked, "All that we have known about you being the Queen of the Jedi Knight is really confusing by what you are saying now. How can you all the sudden not this queen?"

Oriana was behind them. She answered, "That is where I come in."

Everyone turned around and looked at her. To their ultimate surprise, she looked so identical to Sam in every way she could. Her voice and mannerisms were so identical.

Nomi declared, "O my goodness! How can you look so much like her?"

Oriana said, "Ever wondered how we looked so much alike when we first met?"

Nomi and Brandon nodded

Oriana smiled and continued, "We are the same person."

Amanda was quietly smiling.

Nomi saw that and asked, "You knew about this all along?"

"Yes mommy; I did. It was what I whispered to Master Oriana before Sam realized she was her mother."

Nomi asked, "How can she be her mother and Sam at the same time? I am very confused."

Sam answered, "Have you forgotten the story of how I saved her life after the automobile accident?" After everyone was giving her their full attention, she continued, "I should say the Queen of the Jedi Knights saved her life. If she did not, things would have continued the way things were going before Brandon was sent to me when I was a teenager."

Nomi stated, "We remember all of what Oriana said about being your mother and how much she could know what you were thinking and the other things that make you two so much alike. What you are saying now is a complete contradiction."

Sam smiled, "This image of Oriana you see before you is not her. She did die in that automobile accident when I was a teenager. Oriana was brought back into time and placed in Dinotopia so the messed up realities can come together as they have done. If it was not for her doing so with the help of Jill Cantrell, my royal body guard, all what we are living now would not exist."

Amanda said, "It appears that Palpatine knew about the splintering of realities more than we have realized. If daddy could not have been moved back into time to train Sam as a teenager, then all would have been lost. Master Oriana had one more task to do in order to save her daughter, get her back on the right track."

Brandon replied, "I get it. Palpatine could not destroy us, so he confused all the splintered realities by keeping them separate."

"Yes Master."

Nomi asked her daughter, "How did you know about all this?"

"To be honest, I do not know how, but I do. I still know a lot more."

Nomi asked respectfully, "Should you be telling us?"

She did not answer her mother right off. When she spoke she said, "In time it will present itself, and I will give you more then. I think right now it will not make any good sense."

Rosemary replied cheerfully, "Well said Amanda! That is the right mind set for us Dinotopians and the Jedi Knights. If we get impatient on anything in our lives, we will end up losing. Eat to live, don't life to eat."

Nomi smiled, "It seems I need to relearn the laws of Dinotopia once again."

Marion replied, "Learning our laws takes a life time. Because you can recite them does not mean you know their meanings."

Sam said, "Let's get back on track." She paused for a moment to allow them to focus. She continued, "The person before you did not do any of this. Just the same I have some of the powers of Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Neill."

Oriana interrupted, "You will have all of them when we bond. This blending will be the gateway that will lead you to become the Queen of the Jedi Knights. In a very special way I will be a Tok'ra symbiote. Brandon will get Jolinar as he was supposed to have. Once this happens, Palpatine cannot take you two as a host. This was the reason for the confusion as Brandon just stated. Palpatine realized that if you could not get these two symbiotes, you two would not have your full powers. It would make it easier for him to take either one of you as a host."

Nomi asked, "Could he have gotten all these powers if both my husband and Sam became his?"

Oriana thought for a moment and answered, "That is a very interesting question. He would not get them all at once, but by seeking them out, it is possible. At least he would be able to keep anyone else from getting them by destroying me and the symbiote, Jolinar. In a way, he has done so already by getting me in that auto accident and the Ashrak killing Jolinar while in Major Samantha Carter."

Brandon asked, "Who has Jolinar. I understand that a symbiote cannot live without a host?"

"She is in me. I am sure you have not forgotten Rosha's history with me?

"No I have not. I simply did not realize her time with you was so important."

Oriana smiled, "That was how it was supposed to look like. Writing my journals was the safest way to make contact with my daughter. I could not have written all of it in my journals. If I wrote too much, the Dark-side could have gotten a hold of what I have written. They would use it against the Jedi Knights and the rest of the universe. There was a big risk is writing them for Sam to read, but it had to be done."

Oriana paused for a very long moment before speaking once again, "It is time for you two to be whole once again. Are you both ready?"

Both Sam and Brandon answered, "Yes."

Oriana looked at Sam quietly then moved towards Brandon. Instead of kissing him, as most Tok'ras do in symbiote swapping, she used the Force to transport Jolinar in him. Moments later, his eyes glowed due to the blending."

Nomi asked, "How do you feel my love?"

Brandon smiled, "I am whole."

Oriana smiled silently and moved to her daughter.

After getting close enough, they kissed. Slowly Oriana phased out until she vanished completely.


	13. Chapter 13:  Dinotopia: Where it Started

**Chapter 13: Dinotopia: Where it all started**

Both Sam and Brandon are now whole, but Nomi did not fully understand what just happened. She asked, them both, "Can you both please tell me what is going on here? I realize you have blended with a symbiote, but why?"

Sam smiled, "What has just transpired is the point that we were splintered. Now we are whole. Believe it or not Nomi; the realities were splintered first than us."

"I figured out that much, but why did the realities splintered in the first place, and who did it?"

The Goddess Isis appeared out of nowhere and answered, "Your daughter did it, Your Majesty." She stood there quiet for a few moments and continued, "She has the powers all along. Her time with her Majesty the Queen of the Jedi Knights while the rest of you were in Dinotopia was to help put into motion where we are at right now."

Amanda smiled, "You see mommy? When I said all that I told Oriana about Sam and her, I realized later on who I was. I am the Queen of the Jedi Knights that had done all this in order to save the Jedi Knights. Sam will be the Queen, but not the one you thought to be. That is why Rosemary addressed you as Your Majesty. I am the daughter of the true Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Rosemary said, "The moment I saw you, I realized who you all were. From the looks you all gave that night, I realized you did not know this, so I did not address you by your royal titles. When you came back, it was right for me to do so. You and your husband had made all the difference for the ancient Jedi Knights. That was why Amanda had to protect their heritage."

Sam continued, "I was important; that was why I was hidden and kept from merging into the other realities until now. When you all travelled to this reality, it was the original one. Once things were in place, Amanda started to merge this reality to the others."

Isis stated, "This does not necessarily mean everything will be easier from this day forward. In fact it could be a lot harder. Palpatine will be more disparate in destroying Sam and your husband. Spite they cannot be a host does not prevent them from being targets."

Nomi said, "I hope this means my love that your horrible dreams are over with."

Brandon looked at seriously when he said, "It could be a lot worse. There are a lot worse things that can happen to me than dreams."

Nomi started to cry, "I know. I just do not want anything more to happen to you. You have suffered enough already."

Brandon gave her a hug. It was Jolinar that whispered to her, "I will do my best to protect your husband. I have been doing that for some time now. I am back in him; I can do a better job than before."

"Thank you Jolinar. You will not be alone in protecting my beloved husband."

After they stopped hugging, Brandon told her, "I will not let harm come to me either. So far the only attacks he has done on me came from dreams. If that the worst he can do, with Jolinar's help, I can deal with it.

With tears of joy, with all the love she had for him, she said, "That is right mister; nothing will happen to you."

He gently and lovingly whipped the tears on her face with his thumbs. After he was done he gently said, "I love you. I would do anything for you."

"There is one thing I want you to do."

Brandon smiled and quietly nodded, "I will have Jolinar to help nag me in getting me to open up, as I should."

Nomi smiled back, "Good. It is for your own good mister."

Marion said, "Your Majesties, we will do our part here at the Stargate. If what Sam has stated in her letter, all of you should be concentrating on finding all that has been left here in Dinotopia. I do not know of any information that can help you. Zippo might have some old documents, but what we have shared with you about the ancient Jedi Knights being here was all I know. If any documents that I do not know about, it was meant to be hidden until you found them."

Brandon asked, "What you have given us is more than we could ever hope for, thank you. Having Sam remember about the Queen Tok'ra is not a simple memory flash back. When the right time presents itself, we will get more, I hope."

Marion said unreassuringly, "I do hope so Your Majesty. We know nothing of this Queen Tok'ra you speak."

Isis stated, "This information has been a very close secret. Everything relies on you now, Emperor Jedi. It started by you training Sam and anything that will happen from this day forward."

Nomi asked, "I take it you know more about the Jedi Knights than we thought."

"After Brandon helped us with Daniel Jackson, I went out of my way to find all I could on the ancient Jedi Knights. It is up to all of you to find what is on this island."

Brandon looked at his Padawan, "What can you tell us?"

Sam smiled, "I can lead you to the doorway to where we need to enter. As you have learned already, the World Beneath is a lot larger than what Author Denison had known."

Brandon opened his mind and pondered on it. After a long moment he declared, "It is not really under grown or here on this island. Author walked into a temporal rift. It makes since how the Dark Force could not find this place. If they could see past the shield that the Asgards left, they would see only a small island with no distinctive connotation."

"It seems that way Master. Whoever created that place did it after I had left. I only had a vision of leaving…nothing more."

Brandon studied her for a time. He finally spoke, "In all you have told us about you being the first Queen of Naboo, I believe you had something to do with all that we are needed to find."

Sam looked mystified, "What makes you say something like that?"

"You are helping us now, and you do remember a lot more of what is going on. For you to remember living on Coruscant when you were a child and all the rest, all that has to mean something on what we are about to do. You had a big past in all this, and I am wondering if you are more than just what we all know about you and your ancient past. It also would confuse Palpatine in not going after Amanda. She is the only person that has not been attacked."

Amanda stated, "Because I am that powerful it was the reason he could not attack me directly, but he did go after Sam and you. In war, no one is exempted. It had upset me dearly having him attack you. Know this: everyone had a part to play in confusing him."

Nomi asked, "How so. I have no history with the ancient Jedi Knights."

"Mommy that does not mean you did not partake in all this. Remember, all this has not happened yet to your perspective."

She replied in excitement, "That is right! Just like Sam is not yet the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

"I was never the queen as you have thought. Please trust me on that. I was shown the highest respect by the ancient Jedi Knights, but that is all. The royal line did not start with me but with you all. My title was only a title. I gave them the Force and shown them how to use it. Remember my vision. I was run off before things got ugly. I had the powers that I have now due to the blending, but one person cannot defeat him or his armies."

What she said made Brandon think on how important it is to allow others to help him.

Isis said as gently as she could so not to demean him, "No one person can deal with life all by him or herself. My dearest friends did not know that Andrea Thomas was Isis until you came into our lives. You have made a giant impact in our lives too. That is why as Isis and I had to find out everything about the Jedi Knights."

Brandon looked at Isis for a few moments then asked, "What can you tell us that we do not know?"

"That is for you to figure out. With the help of everyone, and I mean everyone, you will find the answers that I have found. Rick and Andrea did most of the work. Mortal life is mean to be lived by mortals. I did very little in their expedition."

"Master, you need to allow everyone to do their part. That includes giving you their gratitude."

Brandon cringed. He never liked being pampered. He did not do all that he had done to get rewarded by the masses. He did it because no one else could.

Nomi said, "We want you baby to have your privacy and solitude, but there is a time that you must give up all that for the common good. After all…our family is royalty." She looked at Rosemary with the utmost respect, "When she called me Your Majesty, I realized that responsibility. It scared me at first, but I am ready to be the rightful queen I was mean to be."

Rosemary quietly smiled.

Brandon looked at Isis and Sam and asked, "What now?"

Sam answered, "That is up to you my Master."

"We are in a war; I do not think we have much time to waste. If it is important to learn these secrets, then we need to learn all we can."

Rosemary said, "That is very true, but if you rush into it, you will lose no matter what you will find. Do one thing at a time."

Jolinar said in him head, _"You are right to be concerned, and time is important, but please do not be impatient."_

"_I am antsy. Now that things are going right for us, I do not want to lose what we have."_

"_Who said you would. You will never lose me if that is what you are referring too. As you know that in order to grow, it takes disasters to clean house. Progress is not done on the ruins of history's past, but the foundations of something new. This is hard for you because you have to let go of your past. You have stated your life is better than it was. Now you have it. Do you want to live in the past or now?"_

"_Good question. I want to live in the here and now, but…"_

"_Who do you think you are talking to? There are not buts in life. You have stated that many times. It is time for you to let go of what you are still holding on to and embrace your new life."_

Brandon said, "Thank you for that helpful reminder Rosemary. We all will need your guidance as this war continues. It seems you Dinotopians know more about winning a war than any of us."

"I am grateful that you think that highly of me. Know this Your Majesties; this war of yours is quiet at this time. This could be that the battle that lies ahead might not be fought in the conventional matter."

Brandon replied grimly, "That is what concerns me. A lot has happened already. There has to be something behind the shadows that we are not seeing."

"If that is so, they are only shadows right now! If they manifest into something real, then so be it. Just do not allow yourself to give them form before then, or you will be fighting more than you realize."

Nomi smiled, "You are a very wise. I am honored to know you."

"Do not be silly. You are family to us. You have made a giant difference in our lives. You have given me Oriana. Now that she is inside her, Sam too is family."

Sam felt her heart flutter with the love she never felt in her life. She said, "Thank you for reuniting me with my mother. It is I that owes you a life debt."

"Trust me Sam; you have done that already and more. If you continue to be yourself, then that is all I ask of you.

Brandon pronounced, "Since the war is not dynamic at the moment, I think things can wait until the right moment to start looking for what has been kept a secret. It has been waiting for us for a trillion years, and I for one would like to take this opportunity to take a small vacation before things start to get ugly. By taking a needed break, we can do a better job in what is required of us all."

"Yes Master. I think that is a great idea. I need to reunite with my saurian partner."

Marion stated, "He is with Jack and Dentralla. They are in the outskirts of Waterfall City.

Sam used the Force to find them and smiled warmly. "I see them. They are not far. Thank you."

She quietly walked away. Brandon watched her as she departed.

Nomi asked, "Pennies for your thoughts my love?"

Brandon turned his head and smiled at her. He answered, "Just seeing them getting married. This time I will bear witness to it."

Amanda replied, "It was meant for you to see them get married more than you may know daddy."

He looked at his daughter, "In all you knew, how hard it was to keep this a secret until now. How did you do it?"

Amanda smiled, "Like I said, it would not have made any sense until now. As you have told me, there are things in life that one has to experience for themselves."

It did not take long for Sam to meet up with her beloved and the others. She just quietly watched them enjoying themselves laying on the grown. _"Holly Hanna! That is the same spot that mother and I spent our time in 1860. This must one enjoyable spot."_

As Jack lay there, he said with his eyes closed, "Hi Sam."

At first Sam was shocked he could see her there, then she remembered that he now has the ability to use the Force due to his alternate had great powers of the Force and was a Master Jedi. She replied, "Hi love. Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your good time."

"Nonsense, how can I do so without you?"

Sam smiled and walked near him and cuddled close.

After a very long silence, Jack stated, "We better get married soon. This war will not be quiet for long."

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him. I accepted your marriage proposal long before I knew about the alternate realities, remember. We should get married based on that."

Jack opened his eyes and looked into hers. "We will my love. How long do you want to live on Earth till we have to move to Naboo's past to set you up as the first Queen of Naboo?"

"As long as I am with you Jack, I do not care were we are or when we may be. You are too important to me."

Jack gave her a warm smile and said, "Since there is no recorded time that we need to be there, I am in no hurry. When I first went through the Stargate, I felt that my soul was meant to be on another world. I could not explain it then, but it had to be us on Naboo."

"When I first stepped on that planet, I felt the same way."

All the sudden Sam was silent. Fear all the sudden creped on her like a ton of bricks.

Jack felt through the Force something was upsetting her, and it had nothing tot do with what has recently happened. He asked, "What is wrong?"

Sam tried to shake her new feelings out of her head, but she did not fully succeed. She answered, "All the sudden I can feel all what my alternate felt in being kidnapped from Earth and all she went through."

Jack replied, "Sam look at me!" When she did, he continued, "They are feelings that she went through. You did not."

Sam shook her head nervously. "No Jack. I did go through them, and it has to do more than having the memories and experiences. I was her; I can feel it."

"How can you be her?" Then he realized that she was the one that was supposed to be that Sam Carter. "Dammit! Why now? You are whole; there is no reason for you to go through all that."

"That might be the reason why all of it has dumped on me. I was meant to have all that done to me. All of us have to face the truth of our existence. All of this horror was my truth."

Jack sighed, "I know. I was hoping you would be spared this hell. The memories of it all would be…"

She interrupted, "To be honest love, I wanted to be her the moment I got those memories."

Jack got upset, "Why in the hell would you want to do that?"

With a serious look she answered, "You know me Jack. If someone was in harm's way because of me, I could not allow them to continue. Knowing she did, I must be the one to take all of that from her. She had no right to suffer because of me."

Dentralla replied, "That does not mean you should. That is life Sam. People will suffer no matter how great of a job you do in protecting them. Now that you are her, how does that make you feel?"

Sam braced herself up so she could look at her a lot better than she was cuddled beside Jack and answered, "I feel no different than I did after being rescued. Now that the mental implant is no longer in me, all what happed was real enough, but I am the same as I was before."

Jack retorted, "That is what I mean Sam. The memories would have been enough."

Sam shook her head and replied, "No they would not. I had to be her to fully understand all that was put on her. Now that she is in me, memories would not be enough."

"Trust me when I say this Sam; I have a hard time dealing with the memories of that time."

"I know you do my dearest love. Please trust me. I had to be her in order to fulfill the completeness of who I am now."

Jack grunted, "It does not mean I have to like it."

Sam looked at him with all the love and sympathy she could give him. She said, "If it makes you feel better, it does not make me feel great either, but just the same, it is the reason why I married you then. We could not marry and be part of the Air Force."

Clavis bellowed.

Through the Force Sam realized he could feel her sorrows. She told him with a smile, "I thank you for your love too. I did not purposely put this on me, but I welcome it due to it had to be done."

Jack gave a heavy sigh, "In all the things that I could wish never happened, it would be this."

"It is done now. In a way, I am a better person due to having this in my life."

Jack said sternly, "Your life is never better due to the suffering you went through."

Sam just cuddled quietly close to her beloved for a moment. Finally she said, "For me it is different. I would not have been a Jedi Knight if it were not for that. True this me was trained by Brandon. In your perspective, things started by me being kidnapped, put into slavery, and going through all that hell. We would not be here together as we are if we were still part of the SGC. No Jack, things are better because of what I went through."

Jack always wanted to win an argument, but this time he had nothing else to say. _"I will make sure that you do not go through that again. Even though Oriana stated that you can never be the host of the Dark-side, it does not mean that he will not attack you a lot worse than he has done."_

The two of them simply cuddled quietly together with Clavis and Dentralla at their side.

Luke and Mara was at the largest Jedi Academy in New York City talking over what they have recently been told on the current events. Mara huffed, "Luke, you are going to have to stop worrying about all this. Let everyone live their lives the way they want to."

"I do not want to run other people's lives."

She angrily inquired, "By controlling information that they should know is not interfering? Every Earthling has the right to know what has been shared with us. Who are you to keep that from them?"

Luke gave a heavy sigh, "I know I gave everyone my promise that Earth can fight in this war, but not all of it is theirs to fight and what we now know is far above their own lives. This is Jedi business. It has nothing to do with Earth in this century."

"Luke what in the hell are you talking about? They are in this if they like it or not! They want to fight in it due to Sam and Brandon. With the recent report we got from Amanda, I am not one bit surprised things turned out as they have done. Earth is a part of the ancient Jedi Knights. They have the right to get involved more than we do."

Luke smiled, "I too am very happy for Amanda. How easily she did things to help us out in the alternate reality. To be a leader of that stature is not something you are born with. She knew what she was doing, and it has helped a great deal. For an eight year old, that is hard in itself, but she pulled it off far better than any professional I know."

"It seems to me that all that is going on now is way over our heads. We need to let Amanda and the others deal with this. If they ask for our help, then we can take part. From this time forward, it is out of our hands."

Luke replied with a bit of frustration in his voice, "I hope you are not suggesting we do nothing in this war."

"We have already done more than enough, and you damn well know it! Amanda has been told by Oriana that she is the new of the old ways of being a Jedi Knight. Now we have learned she was the key cornerstone that did everything we thought Sam did or will do."

Luke chuckled, "I still get confused on this time thing. What has been happening is in the ancient past, but it is the future from our perspective."

That is why it is so important for them to do most if not all in this war. We could cause the ancient Jedi Knight's past not to happen, or cause serious catastrophes."

Luke leaned back in his chair, "I doubt that. We know that history cannot be changed, or the ancient Jedi Knights would not have travelled in time."

"You know damn well know that this Time Lord, the Doctor, has meddled far too much and nearly got himself in serious trouble."

"Not of his own doing…for the most part anyhow. He has done more wonders for the universe than anything." Luke paused, "I do understand what you are saying. Yes, Earth should do a great deal if not more in this war, but they are…"

She interrupted, "You all were not all that in control of the situation with Palpatine the first time. I was Palpatine's secret guard remember. I saw a lot of blunders all of you had made." She paused and continued, "At the same time, you ended up defeating his forces. Earth can do the same, but not if we coddle them!"

Luke sat up straighter then he was and replied, "They are still…"

"The Rebel Alliance was wet between the ears a lot worse than Earth is now! They ended up defeating all that was thrown at them. True, they had a great deal of failures, but they won, and so will Earth and their allies. The last I have heard, we are still their allies. We should not do any more than that. After all, we have promised them that we would not interfere in their affairs."

* * *

At the White House, President Obama and General Hammond were talking over his new duties. The President said, "Now that the Dinotopian will be running the Stargate, I want you to be there for them and Earth when this war starts to get a lot worse that it is now."

Hammond asked, "You want me to be the new Chief of Staff?"

"No! Instead, I want you to communicate with the Chief of Staff and at the same time be a consultant at the new SGC. You know what the hell is going on better than I do George. Marion is a very intelligent lady, but she does not have your expertise. Most importantly, these Dinotopians have never been in a war. At times, this will be way over their heads. You can guide them when it is needed."

George smiled, "I have trained her in such matters. I think she will do a lot better than you think, Mr. President."

"I am sure she will, but you and SG1 has been in the hot seat many times. Only you five can deal with the unknown better than anyone I know. With the knowledge of the splintered realities coming together we have learned a great deal more, but we here lack that crucial element, experience."

Hammond sighed, "That is something that I am fully aware of sir. To tell you the truth, all this reality merging scares the complete hell out of me."

President Obama grinned, "For a moment there, I thought I was going to be the only one." He quietly looked at the General and said, "Please do not get me wrong, I want Marion and the rest of Dinotopians running the Stargate. What Amanda shared with us just now, they should be the ones to run it from this day forward. After all, Dinotopia is where is all started, and it should continue to thrive on that island."

Hammond smiled, "I could not agree with you more, sir. I am also ready to retire. I should have done so a long time ago."

"I know, and I am very grateful that you ran the Stargate program when you did. We need you once more." He paused before asking, "Will you do it?"

He gave it some careful thinking and finally answered, "I do not know who can. Not saying I can do this any better, but I would not want to give it to anyone else. Those mission reports you have read on the SGC, under my command, did not tell half of what I have experienced."

"After reading what has been written, I am totally flabbergasted over all of it. You have been there and done that. These Dinotopians, especially the Waldos, have something extraordinary in them. From what I was told, Marion learned very quickly on how to run this program."

Hammond replied, "I was there every step of the way. She is more than a natural leader. If this Queen Tok'ra left the legacy of the ancient Jedi Knights, then a bigger portion is in the Waldos. Her father has shown some extraordinary things too. I cannot wait to see what he will be doing regarding all this."

"When Emperor Jedi Knight Brandon Bowers can find these secrets in Dinotopia, we might learn more wonderful things.

"I do hope so. When this war starts to get really active, it will be more than what any of us can handle. We need more than what has been given to us so far."

"See why I want you keeping an eye on what is going on. As you have stated, no one else can do it."


	14. Chapter 14:  Sam Learns About Herself

**Chapter 14: Sam Learns About Herself**

Amanda and her daddy were unpacking while her mommy was with Rosemary. Nomi wanted to know more of how things were run on a government level in Dinotopia. If she was to be the rightful Queen of the Jedi Knights, she had to know how people lived on the island. After all, the island was where it all started for the Jedi Knights. It also is the place where they need to find the secrets Isis told them about. They could be on this island for a very long time.

Amanda saw that her daddy was peculiarly quiet. She did not have to ask what was on his mind, but she did out of respect.

"For Sam to have all those reminiscences when she was a child with Skyma had to mean something. She had powers that I have never seen. I cannot simply dismiss her not doing all that she had claimed of doing. Now I hear she is not the true Queen of the Jedi Knights. What is truly going on here?"

"Most of what you know has to do with the alternate realities. That was how people lived. Now that everything has merged into one reality, it is hard for you to live in this one. You have been through many realities and have more merged in your memories."

Brandon just looked at his daughter for a moment and asked, "Are you telling me that Palpatine was fooled in thinking he tortured the right Sam Carter?"

Amanda sighed, "Daddy you are not going to like this, but our Sam was meant to go through all of it. When she was with Jack on the outskirts of Waterfall City, I felt all that dumped on her."

Brandon sighed heavily, "I know. If it was not for Jolinar keeping me from running towards her, I would have." He walked away from what he was doing. After a few steps he said, "There is no reason for all that to be dumped on her."

"I have to agree, but she believes she is better off with that on her."

Brandon grumbled, "I hope Oriana is talking sense to her. That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have heard."

Amanda sadly said, "At least she does not have the mental implant in her anymore. Please daddy, do not talk to her about this unless she starts it with you. I do not think you can convince her to change her mind."

Brandon huffed, "No! That is something she has to do for herself." He turned around and studied his daughter for a moment, "You knew about this before it happened?"

She nodded and said, "It was something her future self is still living with."

"DAMMIT! Why?"

"She believes it will keep others from going through what she been through."

"Who put this on her in the first place?"

"I have no idea. There is no proof, but it could be an aftermath of merging of all the Sam Carters."

"I doubt that. If I know Sam, she somehow did it to herself thinking it would do the better good." Brandon was quiet for a moment and asked his daughter "Is there more about Sam than what she is telling us?"

"She did much more daddy. She protected me by ghosting all that I did."

Brandon got the horrible idea, "She is having all that horror on her to protect me!"

Amanda made it clear, "Not exactly. It is true she was meant to be the one to have all that happen to her. For some reason Palpatine did not hit her."

"Are you telling me he deliberately hit the wrong Sam Carter?"

"To be honest, I do not know. If that is the case, then it could be why she is having this done to her now."

He asked, "Is it Palpatine that is doing this to her?"

She closed her eyes and felt the Force. After she finally opened her eyes, she answered, "No he is not. In fact, he has been very quiet."

"I doubt that my daughter. If he did deliberately attack the wrong Sam Carter, then it would be the best way to attack the right one. He would know that she would take in all that he was doing to the alternate."

Amanda reassured him, "Without the mental condition, I seriously doubt it. There is something else going on that we are not seeing."

Brandon sat down. "Rosemary is right. The final battle will be fought in a way that we are not use to. It might have been that way from the start. I have always thought the battles were far too unorganized. The star wars was a very clever deception for us to keep our eyes off something bigger."

Amanda tried to reassure him, "Remember what Rosemary said about giving form to your shadows. If it is as you believe, then it will make itself known in due time. Looking for something that is not there will not help."

He sighed, "Might as well; I have no proof of it. For now I will dismiss this idea."

Sam, Jack, Dentralla, and Clavis were at Oriana's old home. Jack had one eye constantly on her. He knew something bad will happen to her, and this time he would not allow her to slip through his fingers."

Sam did not have to use the Force to see he was being over protective, and she did not mind. There was nothing she could have done to stop him anyhow. It was his way to tell her how much he loved her. _"I will do something to show you my thanks my love. That I promise."_

Jack asked, "There is more to you than you have told us. Are you going to close up as you have done to us before?"

"Brandon is right; remember my childhood has its importance. When Jill brought Amanda to me in the ancient past, I promised I would not tell anyone about what you are asking."

Jack put on the charm, "If not now, when? You cannot close up as you have done. Unless there is some other mental implant inside your head, you do not have any excuses this time."

Sam just smiled. "There was a lot to say and as Amanda had said, 'Right now it would not make sense.'" "_The truth of the matter would anyone believe me?_ _I dearly want to talk to you about what you ask of me Jack, but I too am overly protective of you. You could go through a lot worse that what I had been through."_

Sam started to reminisce over the time Amanda met her at her Royal Palace.

"Your Majesty, are you going to lag around on your throne all day?"

Sam sighed, "Cassandra, I do not think I can take being pampered anymore."

She gave out a hardy laugh. "I hope you do not expect me to believe that. I see how you enjoy Kim Maxwell giving you a bath, massage, and all the rest."

"I am just bored of it all."

Cassandra asked, "What is the matter?"

Sam gave a false smile and answered, "I am fine."

She gave her that look, "Who do you think you are talking to?"

Sam realized she could not escape. She answered, "All the hard work that everyone has done to defeat Palpatine is done. I just do not know what to do with myself now. It was great with all the festivals, but now there is nothing to do but get pampered. I am a retired officer of the United States Air Force, a Jedi Knight, and…"

"You are the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

"Just by title only, and you know it."

She looked at Sam like she was a dunce, "You did more than getting rid of the Dark-side of the Force, butthead. You gave these people the Force."

"I could have created the Dark-side by giving these wonderful people the Force."

"You did not! You own mother told you that Palpatine was the Dark-side long before he used the Force."

"Everything has a good and bad side to it. Mother was simply trying to lift my spirits. She did not really know about him."

Cassandra asked, "Are you telling me this from all the knowledge you got after blending with her or are you avoiding the conversation once again?"

Sam smiled, "A little of both actually. Do not worry, I gave up on speculations. Apparently he will pop in after my time here. I have read the roster of all that has signed the register. Not even _Darth Plagueis' name is on it."_

"I am sure that he changed his name from what he was born with."

"I am no moron girlfriend. I used the Force on all the names. With my other powers, I would have found those two no matter what name was written on the list."

"I have to admit, all that I have heard of their history there is no given time when they were alive, and I want to kick their asses so badly."

"I do need to relieve you from that title."

Cassandra smiled, "Never! Besides it was not you that gave it to me. It was that cutie, Master Corran Horn."

Sam sighed once again, "I better not keep Kim waiting."

She teased, "Poor thing."

Sam joked back by sticking her tongue out at Cassandra.

When Sam walked into the room, Kim replied, "You are on time. Cassandra did not have to use the thumb screws on you this time?"

Sam quietly got undressed and laid on the massage table facing up. She replied, "Sorry to be such a pill Kim. I did not mean to treat you bad."

As Kim was massaging her she replied, "I think you need to do something different. You are taking it easy far too much. You deserve it, but it does not mean you cannot do anything."

"Have any ideas?"

A voice came out of thin air, "I do, Your Majesty."

Sam blurted out with great excitement, "Amanda!"

Kim protested, "You are not moving until I am done with you."

Sam replied, "Yes ma'am."

Kim teased, "You would not want me to get the royal ass kicker in here would you?"

Sam huffed, "I am going to have to relieve her from that title."

Amanda stated, "Not on my watch you are not."

Sam smiled as Kim continued massaging her. She said to Amanda, "It is you that should be called Your Majesty and you know it."

"That is what Jill has been telling me. I told her I am too young to be called that right now."

Jill replied, "What did I just tell you?"

"You told me that I was not that much older before I started to help Sam help protect the Jedi Knights." She looked at Sam for a long moment and said, "I still do not believe it all. I know what came to me sometime after realizing that Master Oriana and Sam are related, but it cannot all be true."

Sam spoke in a relax tone, "I have the memories from mom. She told more about that to you. I know you are still eight years old, but you are the daughter of the true Queen of the Jedi Knights, and it is not me."

Amanda protested, "For all you have done shame on you in saying that."

Kim cheered, "Here, here Amanda! This royal knuckle head is too stubborn to admit it. She simply needs to accept who she is and what she has done."

Amanda laughed, "It does prove she was trained to be a Jedi Knight by my daddy. I see him in her."

Sam just gave them an evil grin.

After Kim got done with the massage, Amanda stayed with her until she woke up."

When Sam finally woke up, she saw her favorite eight year old sitting beside her. Sam smiled, "It is so great to see you again."

"I see you enjoyed that massage."

"I enjoy all of them from Kim. She is the best thing in my life, other than Jack or course."

Sam got up and got dressed. When she was done, she asked, "Jill must have sent you here for a better reason than just a social visit."

"Yes Your Majesty. I am here to help you put everything in motion in order to protect the Jedi Knights' heritage."

"Let me guess, all of you are in Dinotopia for the second time?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

Sam just looked at her in a slight stern manner. "How many times did I tell you not to call me that when we are alone?"

Amanda smiled, "I will always call you that. You deserve it."

"Not like your mommy and daddy. It was your daddy that has trained me to be a Jedi Knight and done greater things for Earth. Does your daddy ever figured out what he has done for Earth after he had to leave me?"

"Not yet. He still does not accept all the gratitude from everyone. I do not see him figuring what he has done in the result of training you."

Sam smiled, "He will, but it will be up to you to get him to do it."

"You must know more than I do. Mom and I have been working on him for some time now."

"Trust me Princess, he will."

Amanda looked at her with doubt, "What do I need to do?"

She smiled, "Just give him all the love you can. It will not hurt to use your powers to give him a nudge every now and then."

"You mean speed up the time to have Jolinar and him blend?"

"Yes I do. It still will not be easy for him, but having your daddy complete will make all the difference."

Amanda smiled, "I love him very much."

Sam smiled back, "I do too love. I do too. Come on let's eat."

Sam looked at Jack once again. She said to him, "I will tell you one day. A lot of it you will bear witness to it in time."

"You know I will do everything for you, but if you are going to build up negative emotions on the kidnapping and all, you will be the one that will hurt yourself. If you remember, you did that to yourself already. If you all can show the importance for Brandon to open up, then you need to first do it yourself. That could be the key to help him out."

"I know. I thought of that when Amanda was with me a trillion years ago. We were talking about that same thing."

Jack smiled, "This might be the opportunity to put it into action."

Sam thought of a great way to do it. She smiled warmly, "I have the very thing."

Jack said in a serious tone, "Dentralla and I can set up house here. You are needed elsewhere."

Before leaving, she gave Jack a good bye kiss.

As she was walking through Waterfall City, she made contact with Amanda through the Force. _**"Remember when Jill took you in time to see me?"**_

"_**Yes I do. I will always remember every detail of my time with you."**_

"_**Well you Majesty, I am about to come over to help you with your daddy." Sam told her what she had in mind.**_

"_**I have to admit, that is a great idea!"**_

"_**I hope it will work."**_

"_**Trust me, it will work. See you then."**_

When she got there, Brandon was a lone as instructed. Amanda would walk in later.

"Master, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Not too long ago I got more than experiences and memories on all that did happen …" Sam was careful not to say me. "to her after she was kidnapped."

"I see. For you to come to me, I have to believe it is more than the merging of realities?"

"Yes Master and I accept what is happening to me fully. She had no right to go through it."

Brandon just looked at her for a moment. He asked, "You think you deserve it then?"

She looked away from him as she answered, "I just do not want to have others suffer unnecessarily."

He waited until she looked back at him. "Did you deliberately do this?"

She shook her head and stated, "No Master, but I would have sooner or later."

"I see where I learned to hold things in from."

Sam gave a look of pity, "It was not intentional, believe me."

"What now? It seems that the two of us needs to open up while at the same time we refuse to do so."

She sighed, "It seems for different reasons. It had made me think of your predicament. We both have the right to our privacy."

"As Nomi said, 'Not at the expense of the populous.'" Brandon did some more unpacking and continued, "Once she said that to me, I have been thinking of how to open up."

"What have you been thinking?"

Brandon smiled, "Now you are starting to think like the Master."

She smiled back, "Not at all. Having those memories is one thing, but I have no experience of being your Master."

"I have been thinking of wanting to open up, but just do not know how to do it. When I was on the cruise ship, I accepted all the gratitude from everyone there. Many have done so after that. I just cannot live with everyone doing things from me."

"It is a hard life to get a massage, every day, and having people do everything for you."

"I do not see it as hard, but getting dull far too quick."

"It does not have to be dull. That is totally up to you."

Brandon gave what she just said some serious thought.

As on cue, Amanda came back in the house. She said, "Hi Your Majesty. What brings you here?"

Her daddy answered, "To help me open up more."

Amanda looked at Sam and back at her daddy. She said, "Do not think you are alone on this. Sam had the very same issue. Remember when Jill took me a trillion years in the past to meet Her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights? When I arrived, she was getting very bored by all her royal treatment. I had to nudge her to see it was not the royal treatment that she was bored with but the way she was starting to live her life. You see daddy, you two are more alike than just a master and an apprentice."

Brandon face lighten up, "So that is what you meant by there is no master and apprentice between us?"

"It is much more than that, but not a bad way to look at it."

Brandon smiled at her daughter, "I tell you what, I will redefine myself in this lifestyle that I need to embrace and let you know what I come up with."

Sam frown, "No Master. You do not need to do this on your own. I did not. Amanda was not the only one to help change my habits. I could not do it alone and you will not either."

Nomi popped in all the sudden, "Rosemary and I were talking about having you start on that vacation and a semi-royal treatment. It is nothing big. It is what you have been having in the other realities."

Brandon teased, "I hope I will not enjoy it too much. After all, this war is far from being over with."

Nomi grinned, "Who said war time was easy. In fact, you will not be on the front lines as the rest. You will need all the tension relieved from you as much as possible."

Sam replied, "That is one way Cassandra used on me to swallow the pill of getting my massages, baths, and all the other royal treatment."

Nomi replied to her husband, "Either you are going willingly, or I will grab your ear and drag you through Waterfall City?"

Brandon acted like he got his feelings hurt, "Violent are we?"

Amanda laughed.

After they left, Amanda said to Sam, "I had your idea last night. I talked to mommy and Rosemary in getting this done."

Sam smiled at her, "If I remember right, an eight year old girl did about the same thing with Cassandra and Kim for someone else."

"It was you that gave me the idea for my daddy. I thought it should be done on you first."

"I am grateful for your help. I better get back home. It will be dark soon.

As Sam was walking back, she reminisced over that time once again.

Her Majesty the Queen of the Jedi Knights was reading a book when all the sudden she heard a knock on the door. Sam replied, "Come in!"

Cassandra replied excitingly, "There you are. I have been looking all over for you."

After she put a marker in the book and lay in down on the table, she realized something was troubling her best friend. She asked with concern, "What is wrong?"

"I will tell you when we are in your ship and in deep space. We need to hurry."

Sam figured it out with the Force. I cannot go without helping…"

"The Jedi Council wants you off this planet. You will be needed at the Alpha Site. I will explain this after we have departed."

"Dammit Cassandra, you know I will not leave them. They are not fully in control of the living Force."

Cassandra stopped. She said, "Listen to me girlfriend. They know that. Most are already there waiting for you."

Sam asked in a calm voice, "Where are we going?"

"If I tell you, will you hurry?"

After Sam nodded, she answered, "Earth."

It was Sam that took the lead to her ship, the Peacemaker.

After taking off, Sam asked Cassandra, "If we are not on Earth, what planet did we just leave?"

We just left Naboo. You are the Queen of Naboo after all."

Sam suddenly snapped out of it. She moved faster to Jack. When she got inside, she told him what she remembered.

"At least we are getting the pieces of the puzzle making sense now. With all the pain in the ass cryptology that was thrown at us before, I am very relieved to see something adding up."

"These memories did not say when we should start living Naboo, but it at least tells us where the ancient Tok'ra came from."

"It may or may not. Naboo could have easily been a temporary location. You know how the Tok'ra is about moving about. Before we start packing and getting our reservations to the next transport, you need to concentrate on remembering more."

"Right now it is bits and pieces. I have no clue if this is before or after Jill and Amanda came to me."

"Let it come to you this way. I am starting to believe the reason you had all that kidnapping experiences dumbed on you has to do with you remembering all this. It could be due to your mother. You have recently blended with you. Whatever is going on, you are meant to receive this information."

Sam replied a bit nervously, "This is more than a remembrance. I should have known what planet I was on. This is something else Jack."

"That is exactly why I said you will need to learn more. I think this war is more active than we realize."

With horror on her face, "You mean he is attacking me again?"

"I think he never stopped attacking you. Why would we be here of all places. Not saying I am not grateful to be back in Dinotopia, but things are different while at the same time what we been through in all the other realities are with us now. Have you forgotten about…?"

Sam yelled out, "Charlie and Richard! Where are they?"

Jack gave her a smile, "They are fine. They are on Naboo, but they will be with us soon."

Sam said hysterically, "How could I have forgotten them?"

"We are not married yet."

"I know that, but they are ours just the same." Sam sat in a chair, and continued, "I am a bad mother."

Jack gave her that look that he did not want her to talk like that. He said, "Sam! Listen to me. You are not a bad anything. We are not married, but our counterparts were. That is what is riding your emotions."

Sam looked at him and stated, "I know Jack. There is a lot more riding me than just being a mother."

"That is why you need to talk to us about how you feel. Like Brandon, you need everyone else in your life. Hell, I would lose my mind going through half of what you have been through."

Sam grinned, "One day on Coruscant, you almost did."

Jack frowned, "When was that?"

She gave a loving smile, "That night after you married me. You have a kind heart my husband, and I am very grateful."

Jack smiled on what she called him, "I am not married to you yet."

Sam looked into his eyes for just a few seconds, but it felt like hours to her, "To me you are, and I do not give a damn on what others may think about it."

They started to kiss and caress each other as they should. They found themselves cuddled in each other's arms on the large couch the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15:  Road to Recovery

**Chapter 15: Road to Recovery**

Skyma got word of the current events with her sister. She immediately went to her. Once she had all the memories and experiences of all the alternate realities, she was expecting this sort of thing to happen to her. When she met up with her, Skyma got her to talk to her than going at her directly.

With the right nudging, Sam finally started to talk. She said, "I am a bad mother."

She asked with concern, "What makes you think that?"

Sam slumped, "I forgot about my boys. They are everything to me, and I forgot about them. How could I do something like that?"

"How long did you realize you were a mother to those two? I know about that alternate time line like the rest of us, but there is more to this than you are accepting."

Sam looked at her as she was about to throw insults at her, but she stopped herself. She replied, "That is no excuse in forgetting them."

She threw it back at her once again. She asked, "If you forgot about them, how did you know about them?"

"Jack was about to tell me…"

Skyma interrupted, "No Sam. He was not going to talk about the boys, but something else. It was something more important."

"There is nothing more important to me than them!"

Skyma gently sat beside her and said, "I know that Sam. What I was saying is that Jack was not about to talk about Charlie and Richard as you thought. You suddenly remembered them on your own. I want to get you to see how and why."

Sam gave a heavy sigh.

"My dear sister what is wrong? You are a different person from the time I left you."

Sam turned her head towards her and replied, "From the time I realized my alternate been kidnapped, put into slavery, and tortured beyond anything imaginable, I thought I could deal with it. I thought…"

"You thought you could be her in order to take her place." Skyma looked at her for a few seconds and asked, "Who put all that on you in the here and now?"

With a bit of fear in her voice she answered, "I do not know. Like I told Jack and my Master, I would have found a way to remove that burden on her and put it all on me."

Without hesitation Skyma said, "It looks like you did. It must be sometime in the far future, or you would have remembered doing so."

Sam started to cry, "Why would I do that knowing that I could not handle it?"

"Who said you are not handling it. Because it hurts does not mean you are not dealing with it. Have you wanted to hurt anyone or yourself?"

Sam shook her head and replied, "It still hurts inside. It was as if I been there and experienced everything that she went through. It is so atrocious."

"I know my darling sister. I am not one bit startled about this action, and I strongly believe it was you that done this to yourself so that innocent alternate would not have to suffer."

Wiping her tears from her face, she said, "You mean she is not hurting?"

"I cannot say that she did not get kidnapped, but how she lived through it all is a lot different. I do not know if you will witness this through her experiences or not. This has never been done before, to my knowledge."

Sam asked, "Who am I? If I am not the true Queen of the Jedi Knights, than why did mother take me away from you when we were children?"

Skyma looked at the grown for a short time and looked back at her sister and answered, "We are royalty or you would not have the powers you have now. It was you that gave the Jedi Knights the Force. You are there right now with them."

You mean my vision/dream told me I left Naboo with Cassandra was real?"

Skyma smiled, "Earth is where it all started, but remember the ancient Jedi were Tok'ra. Naboo was not where they originated, but it was one of the planets they came to. As you were the first Queen of Naboo, you became the first Queen of the Jedi Knights. Because you were not the rightful Queen of the Jedi Knights does not mean you were not important."

"Are you telling me that we were royalty when we were kids?"

Skyma looked at her for a moment before saying anything. When she spoke she asked, "Do you remember the first time you met mom in Dinotopia?"

"I remember every bit of it. What does that have to do with my question?"

"Believe it or not everything. When Thor finally entered Dinotopia, what did he say to her?"

Sam went wide eyed, "O my goodness! He called her Your Majesty."

"The ancient Jedi Knights did not only address you as Queen due to you giving them the Force, but they gave the royal title to everyone in your family throughout time and space."

Sam showed confusion on her face. If I am not the true Queen of the Jedi Knights, how did Brandon and Nomi become one?"

Skyma smiled, "That is even easier to answer, "He trained you first. He also did a great deal more than even you know about."

"Wow! I know he did a lot for Earth after he had to leave me, but I did not know he influenced the universe."

"At first the universe did not know about the Jedi Knights."

Without thinking, Sam stated, "We were born on Earth…Holly Hanna!" Then she realized she first came to Earth as an adult. She asked, "How can we be born when I lead the ancient Jedi Knights on Earth? That is not possible."

"We are here talking. I do not know about you, but I feel alive."

"How can I be born after ruling the Jedi Knights? It had to be one of my alternates."

"No, it was not an alternate or a clone of you. You simply lived out your life on Earth with Jack Charlie, Richard, and another, Chari Skale, your Twi'lek daughter.

Sam gave a shocking look, "You mean Amanda was right, I will have a Twi'lek daughter?"

"Amanda is right that she will be half human and half Twi'lek."

Sam asked, "Why Skale? She should have been Chari O'Neill, yes?"

Skyma smiled, "Yes. Her full name is Chari Skale Carter O'Neill."

"Why four names?"

"It is not four. Chari Skale is her first name. Actually Skale is a title than a name."

"Do not tell me, it is a royal title."

Skyma smiled once again, "Not due to you being a queen."

Sam huffed, "More confusion."

"It is not as bad as you think my sister. You see, Chari is the mother of the Jedi Knights on Earth."

"Are you saying she is the Queen of the Tok'ra?"

"Yes I am. You thought she was a snake like all the others. It was you that created the symbiotes to carry the heritage of the ancient Jedi Knights. That is why Dinotopia have saurian partners. This task is still done to day in remembrance of what you have done for the history of the Jedi Knights. For some reason, a wonderful bonding happened. That is why there is a strong bond between you and Clavis. You might find out how this came to be, but right now no Dinotopian knows why. They simply accept it as a part of a wonderful life."

"So we were born due to my daughter?"

"I cannot answer that question. As you learn about the secrets here on this island, you might find your answer. Think of it this way, our family could have been born outside the genealogy chain. Many families have done this out of the regular gene pool here on Earth and many other planets throughout the universe."

Sam smiled, "I guess so. Right now, my main concern is how to have a Twi'lek. Can my own body handle it?"

"Of course, mother had you and me. She did not suffer any ill effects by having a Twi'lek child."

Sam frowned a bit, "I hope I was not being rude."

Skyma looked at her peculiarly, "By asking an important question? You were not being prejudice by asking me that. You were concerned for your own safety."

Sam looked down at the grown as she was shameful about something.

"Look at me!" After she did she asked, "What is wrong? There is more that is eating at you than you are telling me. You were never closed up to me before, and you are not going to start."

She gave a heavy sigh, "This is becoming more and more complex for me. I just do not know if I can handle this."

"You wanted all that suffering put on you. Somehow, you got your wish. I believe it is by your hands. Trust me sister, I would not have done this to you if I had your powers."

"It is not that or at least I do not think so. Yes, it is a burden to carry, but if it can keep others from going through what she been through, then I am happy to go through all that is needed."

"You cannot remove the suffering of the whole universe. We had this conversation before, remember?"

Sam half smiled, "Yes I do remember. How can I simply sit around and allow other to suffer if I can help them?"

"Like I said to you then, you are one person. You cannot hop all over the universe to help others. When the opportunity crosses your path, then you can act accordingly. You cannot go looking for it constantly if at all. From reading the SG1's mission reports, I say you have helped more than your share. It is about time that you allowed some of whom you helped to help you in return."

Sam gave her sister a genuine smile, "I love you girl. You do know that?"

Skyma smiled back, "Always! I am here with you now. I am not planning to depart from you anytime soon. It took a lifetime in finding you. I do not want to lose you again. I am here to make sure you open up. Here me girl? Since you have had this horrors dumped on your shoulders, you have been ever so quiet. I felt that in the Force. That is why I am here with you."

Sam started to cry. She stated in a crying voice, "It just hurts too much to talk about it."

Skyma used the Force to help her cry more. It was allowing her to release a great deal of the anguish that was haunting her.

The two of them ended up crying in each other's arms. Skyma was crying for her sister's sake.

While on Naboo, Emily and Ben Aaron were with Sam's boys, Charlie and Richard. Emily and Ben were powerful Jedi Knights trained by Sam, Nomi, and their uncle, Brandon Bowers. Emily said to Richard, "You two about ready to go back to Earth?"

"I do not care if we are ready or not. I simply want to be with my mother. I know she is not the one that I have known all these years, but I want to be with her just the same."

Ben replied, "As you know, she is the real Sam Carter. She is the same person that you knew in the alternate reality. She is your mother no matter what reality we are in. Because your birth mother is one of the splintered Sam Carter does not mean this one is not."

Charlie asked, "When are we leaving? We know all the techno-babel. All we care is to be with her. She needs us."

Ben smiled, "I know you two do. We all want to be there for her. We all can support her. This time more will be at her side."

"In what Richard just told me, I am very worried about mom. I understand that she believes she should be the one that suffers through all that happed to one of her splintered selves. I do not." Charlie sighed, "I wished we could stop all this being put on mom, but we cannot. She needs to realize she is still loved by all of us."

Emily sighed, "Yes she does. She needs something that her alternate did not get enough of, love from her family. This time she will get it."

Master Corran walked closer to them. He stated, "What she needs is a swift kick in the ass, and if she does not start to open up, I am going to get Cassandra to make sure she gets that ass kicking."

Richard replied, "We all will get her to open up and share her feelings. That is why we want to be there with her now."

Corran said, "Usually I would say be patient. I can rightfully say now, to hell with all that. Sam is feeling the same way she did before when I was her Master."

Ben said, "If we had more time with Sam, we could be a bit more patient."

Emily replied, "Bro, time is not the point. Sam opening up is. It does not matter if there is a war going on or not. She cannot close up like she did before. That might be the reason things got so bad in that reality. Palpatine did more damage than we all realized."

"Sis, to be honest that is an understatement. I shiver thinking if Uncle Brandon was not sent to Sam in the past. We had hardly a thin line before it all would have collapsed under us."

Richard sighed, "That is what is worrying me about mom. All this could happen again. Now Brandon or anyone else cannot reality hop to fix things. I think I can get her to open up more. We are nearly mentally attuned to each other. I know she is hurting more that she is telling Skyma."

Corran replied, "She did the same with us. This has to be Palpatine's trap. Only Sam has the power to take from one and give it to another on things like this."

"I do not feel the mental conditioning in her that her alternate had."

"I know, and I thank the stars for it. I am guessing since it has been removed from her and by her, she cannot touch it."

Emily asked, "Master Corran what do you want us to do to help her?"

"For the most part, just be there for her."

"Will that be enough now that we know that all what the alternate went through is on the real Sam now?"

Corran smiled, "Remember when we all told all of you that love is stronger than the Force? Love is all you need Emily. All of you simply need to get Sam to believe that in herself."

Richard declared, "We will! I will make sure of it."

"I wish you all the luck; be careful of your determination. It can lead you down the Dark-side."

Charlie stated, "Do not worry. We know how to communicate with our mother."

"I know you do. Like I said, all you need is love."

C-3PO came to them, "Your transport is ready. If I may, please let's go with you. I understand I helped her in that alternate reality. I want to be with her this time as well."

Richard smiled, "You will 3-CPO. You will, and you will not be alone."

Skyma stayed her sister till the boys arrived. She realized that she should not be left alone until she started to open up.

When they came down the ramp, Sam hugged them dearly and very close. "It is so wonderful to see you two again."

After Richard used the Force on his mother he said, "You are more like her than I expected."

"Yes I am son. I was meant to be her in more ways than you know. I will remarry your father for the sake of this reality, but to me I am already married to him."

Corran replied, "Do not be silly Sam. You are marrying him in this reality not for the sake of what you have said, but for everyone else to witness. If you are meant to be the Sam Carter I trained, then we all need to witness your marriage."

He saw that she was about to call him Master. He retorted, "If you call me your Master, I will allow the royal ass kicker to wear you out for your own good. Hear me?"

Sam went wide eyed. "Getting violet are we?"

"Damn right I am! Brandon was meant to be your Master. I was honored to be a substitute, but I am not your Master anymore."

Sam smiled, "I was grateful for all you have done for me."

Corran did not smile back. He replied, "Then why are you acting in the same manner as you did before. You should be applying all that we did for you."

Sam sighed, "Please believe me, I am doing so. As I told Skyma, it is harder than I thought."

He was not impressed, "I hope you do not expect me to believe that. You have the memories long before all this was dumped on you."

She nodded, "You are right. I did."

He interrupted her, "You know all this is starting all over again?"

C-3PO said, "Your Majesty, please talk to me as you did before."

I am planning on doing so…to all of you. After my sister told me about my future daughter, I cannot allow this to overwhelm me."

Charlie got excited, "Cool a baby sister!"

Sam smiled at him, "She will be half human and half Twi'lek. Her name will be Chari Skale Carter O'Neill."

Charlie replied, "I heard that Twi'leks had a two name for their first name."

Corran asked, "What is in store for your daughter. I see you are holding back on us."

"It is nothing bad. Skyma told me that she will be the Queen of the Tok'ra."

"That is very interesting! Have you talked to her father about this?"

Sam could have kicked herself. "Dammit! I should have done so by now."

C-3PO stated, "I read the travel transport log when we arrived. He is scheduled to be here within the hour."

Richard replied, "Great! I have not seen him in a long time."

Sam smiled at her sons, "I want to spend time with you two as well as dad. I am very excited he will be here soon. Follow me, and I will show you to house."

Charlie asked, "Are we living in the same one?"

"Yes we are."

"That is so weird to have everything so identical."

Sam smiled, "As I learned from mom, nothing is the same if you have the right open mind. You might see so many differences that you think you are not in Dinotopia."

It took Richard a moment to figure it out. He said, "Grandmother! She was not at the star port."

"She was and with us now."

Charlie gave his mother an odd confused look. "How is that? I only see us three. Are you freaking out mom?"

Sam laughed and said, "Not yet. She is in me."

Richard blurted out, "O' my goodness. I thought I felt her through the Force when we were about to land."

As they continued to the house, Emily and Ben were helping Marion set things up for a special event. That the reason for Jacob Carter's arrival. Everyone on Earth wanted to show Sam their respects by allowing her to be the one in charge of all that goes on in the war. Emperor Brandon Bowers warm heartedly agreed. One day he said, "She was in charge of everything before. She should do so now."

In this reality, this celebration will be just for Sam. Since Brandon is the Master over her, he will be the one giving her the surprise of her life. Sam and Brandon will always be Earth's first Jedi Knights, but this celebration is not to celebrate them being so. This one is for all to bear witness to all that Sam had done for them. They will allow her to continue to do so by giving her the title of Grand Master Jedi Knight of Earth.

When they got to the house there was a woman of mixed Asian and Japanese origin. After Sam saw her standing near the house, she asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I am sorry to have bothered you, Your Majesty. I am here on behalf of Mary Wills."

Immediately Sam showed great concern. She asked "What is wrong?"

The lady smiled, "She is fine now. She is in the hospital due to a small heart attack. She wanted me to tell you not to worry."

Sam looked at her boys and back and the messenger. She asked, "How did it happen?"

"That I do not know, but for some reason she wanted me to talk to you about this."

Sam ran though her memories of the first time she met her. She reminisced on what she did for her and what Mary did for her in return. Sam smiled inwardly.

Sam asked, "I do not recall meeting you in the alternate reality when I first met Mary. Are you related to her?"

"We are just great friends. I have the memories of that alternate reality, and I did get word of her going to the hospital. Unfortunately I miss all of you after Mary was sent to a military hospital."

Sam smiled, "She ended up doing great in that reality. Please get word to her that I will see her as soon as I can."

"The doctor said she would be able to come here in a few days."

Sam smiled again, "Wonderful! I will have the medical team here to make sure she does not have any more heart attacks."

The lady sighed in relieve, "That would be great. As you know of her alternate, she is doing very poorly financially."

"If I cannot see her in person before she comes here, I will make sure she gets the information that she does not have to pay for this hospital visit and the medical treatment that I want her to have here."

"I will make contact with someone that is watching her later. I do not think my cell phone will work her."

"Please come inside. I will talk to my fiancé, and he can make the appropriate contacts at the SGC. You are right; no relays are set up here for you to make contact with her."

"Thank you."

They all entered; and Sam picked up her communication device that was waiting for her on the kitchen table. The lady told him what he needed to know in order to make contact with Mary."

Jack replied, "If there is anything you need to know, I will give you that information ASAP. Stay with Sam for the moment."

"I will. Thank you for your help."

After Sam turned off her communication device, she asked, "I sense there is more to you being here. Please know you can comfy in me."

With no expression on her face she replied, "Thank you. There is a lot on me too. When I heard Mary had a heart attack it scared me. I too am not doing all that great economic wise. It has been worrying me that I could be next."

Sam quietly and gently put her right hand on the woman's head. She closed her eyes and opened with the Force to examine her. Moments later she opened her eyes and gave a smile. She said, "Michiko Endrizzi, it seems are you fine."

With a bit a shock she said, "How did you know my full name?"

Sam smiled gently, "With the Force, I found it out. Sorry to upset you."

Michiko smiled back, "It is alright. Just put me off guard. This Force is cool."

Richard replied, "Yes it is. I see you are able to be trained in the Force if you want to."

"Yes, please."

Charlie said with confidence, "How I see it, you found your Jedi Master, mom."

Michiko replied in excitement, "Wow! She is your mother?"

Sam explained the whole thing to her.

"I thought I saw some similarities with Richard and you."

Sam smiled, "Charlie is Jack's son, but he is my boy just as much as Richard."

Richard did not say it out loud on how ironic it was for Michiko to appear at this point in time in his mother's life. Through the Force he felt that Michiko was the bridge that will help her deal with the traumas that has been recently been put on her.

Brandon was there to be trained by her when her alternate first gone back to Earth for good. Now he is her Master. She needed to have the Master position once again in order to live through all that is on her now.


	16. Chapter 16:  The Doors Open

**Chapter 16: The Doors Open**

Barbara replied, "I think all of you are going at it the wrong way about Sam. Things are not the same with our Sam as it was with the one from the alternate reality. We all know that the one we have with us is the original article. She has a whole different life."

Corran asked, "What do you mean?"

"Everything has merged. Sam knows what we all know. Just the same she had these forebodings dumped on her. That might appear that things are starting over with her, but I do not believe it. This time things are very different."

Emily stated, "You believe this is a trap by Palpatine?"

Barbara thought for a moment and answered, "Right now that is not important. If it is true that Jedi Knights live in the present, then we all need to do the same. We all know this was meant for her, but how she will live her life has nothing to do with another reality. For one, she has never been in slavery. What she is going through is real enough, but the scenario is much different. It does not matter if some futuristic Sam put this on her or someone else. What is important is we do not need to rely on what had happen. We need to act on what we know now."

Skyma asked, "You think it is the way it should be. I mean no matter what anyone can do or have done, you are saying Sam is going through this because it was meant to be put on her?"

"I believe so Skyma. I am sorry to burden you with this. I know how much she means to you."

Skyma smiled, "She is my sister. She means everything to me."

Barbara smiled back, "She means a great deal to us too. We been through a lot of wonderful things thanks to her, and I would not want my life any other way."

Corran said, "Sorry to sound unenthusiastic, but if what you say is true Barbara, Sam is in great danger than before. She could not fight this the first time, and it is going to be a lot harder for her now because she did not get kidnapped and put through all what her alternate went through.

Brandon replied, "That is why Isis came to me in that dream. I see how important it is to find what is here on this island."

"Son that is what I have been saying. Isis came to you urgently. That proves to me how we live our lives will be very different than what we have been given by the merging of realities. I also believe that there is more to it than find thing anything on this Island."

Corran asked, "What are you talking about?"

"As I have been saying, this is our reality. Sam is not the alternate that got kidnapped, put into slavery, and was trained by you. She was trained by my son."

Skyma replied, "She is not the same. I too have the memories of the alternate realities. I also know my own sister. When we do start going into the World Beneath, we will learn new things, but it will be more than you may all think."

Brandon said seriously, "Right now, we should not rush in to this. Let Palpatine make the first move."

"My son, this is my point. What had happen in the other realities is not happening here. Palpatine has not done anything. Since the last time you and Sam fought him at his stronghold, in another reality, he has not done all that much if anything since then. Since everything is merged, what has he done lately?"

Everyone gave her their full attention.

Corran asked, "If it is not him, then whom?"

She answered, "We are. Who would react on any danger? Most of what we are doing is speculating on what he will do. I have not seen him do anything since Amanda merged the other realities to this one."

Skyma smiled big time, "I see how your son became the Emperor Jedi. He learned a great deal from the best people I have ever known."

Barbara smiled back, "I thank you for your kind words, but I doubt that. Jerry and I are Jedi Knights now, but we have a lot to learn that Brandon knows and proven to everyone many times over."

"Trust me Barbara when I say this, what you have shown to us here is far more powerful than the living Force. That is why you mother is a Master Jedi today. Your family is something more than I have ever experienced."

Corran stated optimistically, "I second that. There is more to know than what is hidden on or in this island. What you all will learn will not surprise me on what I have learned here today from you."

"I do not see how. I learned so much from everyone. That is why Jerry and I are Jedi Knights today."

Skyma shook her head and said, "You became a Jedi Knight long before anyone realized you could use the Force. I was told that you did a number of things with the Force in the beginning of your time with the Jedi Knights without realizing it. I have not known too many that can use the Force so precisely without some sort of training beforehand. I think that is what led my research on the ancient history of the Jedi Knights here on Earth."

Barbara looked confused, "I thought you and Sam came from Earth a trillion years ago?"

"We did, but remember the Jedi Knight had to leave this planet in order to protect it. For the longest my research was in the galaxy we came from. All the sudden something called me to some strange information that led me to this planet. Believe me, Barbara; I never thought I would ever go back to Earth." She paused for a moment, "At first I did not believe it, but I could not simply walk away from what I had in front of me. My team and I went through the Stargate to Earth because of that information."

Barbara smiled, "Sounds magnificent, but what does that have to do with me?"

Corran replied with great concern, "I want to know that too. You never mentioned this to us."

Skyma replied to Corran's plight, "Until now, I did not believe it. After hearing Barbara just now, it all makes sense."

Corran huffed, "What makes sense? I still do not get what you are talking about Skyma!"

* * *

Michiko woke up that morning in one of the guest rooms and walked into the living area. Sam smiled, "How did you sleep?"

She smiled back, "To my surprise, wonderfully. I do not always sleep well the first night in a strange place."

"Dinotopia has its charms."

After Michiko sat down, she asked, "Now that I will be trained by you, what am I supposed to call you?"

Sam remembered why she did not want Brandon to call her Master. _"O' my goodness, things are starting all over again as Corran said!"_ She looked at Michiko and smiled, "After I marry Jack, it will be Master O'Neill."

"I am honored to be trained by you, Master O'Neill."

Sam felt so wonderful to be called by that sir name. She said, "I am not married yet in this reality."

"In that case Master, Charlie and Richard are not your boys until you marry, yes?"

Sam gave her a warm smile, "You are more of a God sent than you know. I am honored to be your Master, Michiko. Thank you for walking into our lives."

"All I was doing was carrying a message from Mary. How can that be a God sent?"

Sam gave her an exciting look, "I heard from Jack not too long before you woke up. She is doing great. Dr. Frasier is with her now. The two of them will be here in a two days."

Michiko sighed in relief, "I was very worried for her, even though I heard the doctor say she was going to be fine."

"Doc Frasier knows how to use the advanced equipment that I talked to you about yesterday."

"Is this doctor human?"

Sam smiled, "Yes she is. She has been part of the SGC for five years now."

"You all must have had very interesting jobs."

She sighed heavily, "It had its share of a lot of sorrows too, but here we are."

"Please Master; do not fall in to self-pity. The moment I looked into your eyes yesterday, I realized something was upsetting you. If anything you can do for me, please know you can talk to me."

"It is very complex. Something happen to my alternate, many years back. For some reason I have been given her burdens."

Michiko studied her for a moment quietly then said, "It seems that you were the one to have all this put on you."

With tears starting to come out of her eyes she said, "Yes it was supposed to be me."

"Not to be rude or give you more distress Master, but why you?"

"I am the ace in the hole. Brandon and Nomi are the true royalty of the Jedi Knights, but I have something more powerful…my daughter."

Michiko replied in confusion, "What daughter?"

Sam told her all about her.

"WOW! That is cool!" She paused for a moment and asked, "I still do not comprehend how that makes you a target. Someone would be after her than you."

Sam gave a perplex look, "What I can figure…"

She abruptly and deliberately interrupted, "Trust me Master, conjecturing will not help. Either you know the facts or you do not. If you start predicting too much without any facts, you will drive yourself crazy."

Sam sighed, "You are right. A teacher can learn from the student."

Michiko smiled warming, "Not all that much, Master. You knew this, or what I said would not have helped. You are simply disoriented by what you are feeling right now."

"As Corran told me, this is all starting again. It is much more than how I feel."

Michiko sighed, "There you go again, speculating."

"It feels..."

Michiko interrupted once again, "Master, right now, they are feelings. Nothing wrong with your feelings; you need to go by more information before you can come up with what is happening to you. This is not normal by any facet of the imagination, but what has been happening to all of us with this merging of realities is extraordinarily not the average day in the park."

Sam looked at her seriously and said, "That is why I need you in my life. You are compelling me to concentrate on something I need to be focusing on. In the alternate reality, Brandon was there for me to do that as I was training him."

* * *

Skyma looked at Corran and said, "Okay, I will give the answers you seek. Now that I learn a great deal from Barbara, I think I can tell what I do know."

Corran huffed once more, "It is about freaking time!"

She just gazed at him quietly for a moment and said, "Yes it is Corran. As you know, I never like to conjecture. After understanding Barbara and her family, I believe I have all the facts I need."

He sighed, "Skyma that can never happen. You do not have all the fact, just enough to satisfy you. There is more for us to learn, or we would not be here on this island."

"I do not think so. I have thought that way for some time now. This information I just learned from Barbara is far too sensitive."

"That is the reason to tell more than you have done. You might not find your right time."

Skyma smiled, "Then I am one of the lucky ones, I have found my right time, and I am ready to tell what I know if you give me the chance to speak. What we will find here on Dinotopia is what I will briefly tell you all now."

Barbara asked, "How do you know it is here? This is after all your first time here in Dinotopia. I know about the dream my son had with Isis, but how do you know about this information or whatever it might be?"

"You prove that to me just now. The question might be, is what you need in the World Beneath or somewhere else on this island. Did Isis tell Brandon he needs to find? From what I have heard, she has not. It is something that is not the ordinary run of the mill item. After experiencing all that has happened in all the realities, I realized it was here. Though, I have not been in Dinotopia, I did realize right off that this is where I was born."

Seeing that Corran was getting fidgety in giving out more complexities, she continued down a simple path of reasoning, "Barbara you have been told that there is more to being a Jedi Knight then simply wielding a lightsaber and the Force."

She nodded.

"From what I have understood, Brandon was a Jedi Knight long before he met Sam and the others in Atlanta, Georgia. I know this is confusing, but Sam's teaching him did make all the difference for her more than she could ever realize."

Corran asked, "Are you saying that Sam is the Master over Brandon?"

"If time was linear, then I would say yes, but you and I know time is not linear. I am also talking about something more than Sam training Brandon. It fact, I believe he trained her twice, once when she was a teenager and the second time to get her out of the rut that Palpatine put her through."

Barbara got it, "Time is not relative, but how one observes it."

Skyma smiled, "Exactly. That is why Brandon is having such a hard time see who is the Master and who is the apprentice. He has his perspective on both perspectives. He has to choose for himself and no one else cam do it for him."

Brandon replied, "That was hard at first, but Sam got me to realize…"

Skyma interrupted, "She did not do a thing! It was you all along. You saw how much she meant to you. That is a Master's trait. Even when she was training you, did you have that same feeling? Before you answer, let me say this, there is no right or wrong answer. Only you can answer this question from your own heart."

After she said that, Brandon felt the answered from within his soul, "Yes I did. That simply could be who I am. I heard that she was still suffering, and I wanted to help. How does that make me a Master?"

Corran answered, "Everything! To be a leader one has to take charge. What I recall from that alternate reality, you were more in charge than her. That allowed you to be the Jedi Knight and person you are today."

"I see a teacher can learn from the student"

Corran smiled, "And Sam learned it all from you. To be a Jedi Knight it takes a lot more than a lightsaber and the Force. The ancient Jedi Knights were who they were before Sam entered their lives." As he looked at Skyma he continued, "If I am right, you have learned something more valuable of the ancient past of the Jedi Knights here on this island."

Skyma nodded, "Yes I have." She looked right at Brandon and asked, "Without thinking, which came first the chicken or the egg?"

"The chicken came first. Without it, how can the egg come to existence?"

She retorted, "You need to stop thinking linear! There is more to life than what came first. What I am getting you to see and answer is what is more important, you being a Jedi Knight or Sam training you first."

Brandon's mother answered, "We trained him first in all the realities. All Sam taught him was to use a lightsaber and the Force. All that time I saw him train on all those courses, I was wondering how it made the difference. Now I see what did. It was what we taught him that allowed him to succeed."

"As Master Corran just said, you are learning things before we open this door Sam talked about. I believe what is in the World Beneath is secondary."

She quietly looked at Corran to see if he realized it too. His facial expression was all she needed.

Skyma continued after she looked at Barbara once again, "You and your family are the main link to the ancient past of the Jedi Knights. When Nomi was transported from her time to yours, how much of a difference did you make in her life?"

"If I was not asked that question, I would not be able to answer. I now recall it was gradually, but I recalled her inner light changed her more than she realized. I simply thought it was Brandon. I have never seen a couple so happy together."

Nomi smiled warmly, "You and father had made a giant difference in my life. I feel more than a family or even a spiritual bonding with all of your family. I will do everything to keep that glorious relationship."

Corran asked, "Skyma, How can this family cause all that has been going on here on Earth?"

Skyma declared, "Everything! Have you noticed that not one of these family members have been attacked directly other than Brandon."

Corran got furious, "What are you talking about? I am still confused on what you are saying, which is not all that much."

Skyma waited patiently for Corran to answer. When he did, he answered more calmly, "Yes I have. I just want you to simply stop this cryptic mess and get to the point."

"I am getting there. As you have deducted, this is a lot more complex than simply giving you what you ask. It is true that Amanda confused things for Palpatine by scattering reality and all she have done. The reason was to protect her families."

Brandon declared, "O' my! You are saying that I had to hear all this in order for things to come to pass?"

Amanda came from her hiding place and said. "Daddy, she is saying all this because I asked her to. I knew all this when we were in Dinotopia the first time. Now we are here again. This time all this can be told."

Nomi asked, "You know you can comfy in us love. You could have told us all this the first time we were here."

Amanda smiled, "I know I could have told you, but as I recently said, it would not have made any sense until now."

Corran asked, "How could you keep this from Palpatine all this time. He learned about Sam and Brandon. It is interesting that he did not go after Barbara and Jerry from the start."

Skyma stated, "He did by attacking their house. It is true that he did so to break Sam, but he did attack their house. If Sam did not find Brandon in Atlanta, Georgia when she did, all of the Bowers or the Aarons would not be alive today. Sam was meant to train Brandon, but not in the way you think."

Corran simply stood there. When he finally spoke he said, "In all that I remember of that one reality, Sam was going through all sorts of torment. It was at a point I did not think she would make it." He looked at Brandon and continued, "That is how I knew you made all the difference. Due to that my dear friend, it should be you that everyone on this planet should be celebrating."

Brandon smiled, "Thank you Corran. I think it should be both of us. She had made a humungous difference in my life."

Skyma just looked at him for a moment and declared, "No she has not! You have made a difference in her life. That is why she trained you to be a Jedi Knight. To your perspective, things started after you became a Knight, but it was not where it all started for the Jedi Knights.

"To my perspective, she trained me first, but I have come to understand that I am the Master."

Skyma sighed, "You still do not get it. You are the Master because you trained her first. Until you fully understand this, you are going to be lost in your misconceptions."

Amanda replied, "Daddy, I can understand your viewpoint. You would not be a Jedi Knight if it were not for Sam, but remember that you held this information from yourself so you could be trained by her. It was you that trained her first."

Brandon looked at her and at Skyma. After he looked back at his daughter, he said, "How am I going to accept this if I know…"

Skyma interrupted, "FUDO! Stop thinking linear! Hell! How did your nation go to the moon and at the same time not understand the basic concepts of time? Start looking at you trained her first. I do not want to hear you saying the reversal anymore. That was the only reason Sam did not want you to call her Master if she realized the reason or not."

* * *

As they were still talking, Zippo was at the Stargate with Marion. He asked her with concern, "Do you think they will find anything in the World Beneath?"

"I was going to ask the same question. After all you and your family have been guardians of that ancient knowledge. What is down there?"

He sighed, "Sorry Marion, I have no clue. Since you are my family, you know just as much as I do."

"Sam spoke of a door. Is it the same door that Arthur Denison and the others went through?"

"I have been wondering if it is an actual door. If these ancient Jedi Knights are cryptic as I have recently understood, then it must be something that no ordinary person can enter through."

Marion thought for a moment then said, "I can understand why these Jedi Knights were cryptic at first. I am wondering if they are now."

Zippo said with excitement, "You think it is they never were."

"Yes I do. The Jedi Knights today are making it harder on themselves because they are not thinking in the right way."

"What do you mean?"

"I am beginning to believe what Isis wanted Brandon to find here is much more personal."

"What could it be?"

"That is what Brandon and the others will have to discover for themselves."

"If I understand you right, you think Dinotopia has a part to play in this?"

"It was meant for them to be here. You told me that one day when they first came here."

Zippo reminisced over that time. He finally said, "How I look at it, they never left. I knew they were going to be permanent residence here. Everyone I knew on this island are now scattered throughout this planet if not other planets throughout this galaxy. I have been to a few of them myself."

Marion smiled, "I know a good number are in the galaxy Luke and the rest of them came from." She paused for a few moments and continued, "It boggles my mind that we can act like all those other realities are our own. They are separate. They have the right to exist as much as we do."

"That is why we remember them all and our previous existence before the merging. Nothing is missing. That is why I believe it was meant to happen the way it now. It does not matter how it happened. It puts a whole new meaning to the first law of Dinotopia."

"Yes it does. Brandon is that raindrop if he realizes it or not."

Zippo declared, "He must do so! Everything depends on it."

"What makes you think that Zippo?"

He hesitated for a moment and said, "The door is him." He got a bit fidgety and continued, "I was recently reading something that I recalled many years back about the Jedi Knights. It is not all that much and that is why I have not told anyone. I also came across something at the end of this book that our family has been the guardians of this sacred text."

"Please let me read it. If it is relevant to what is going on now, I will at least talk to Skyma on this. She knows more about the ancient Jedi Knights than any of us."

Still uneasy, he said, "I think after you read it, you will not want to tell even her about it."

She smiled, "Let me read it first, and I can decide afterwards."

It did not take long for them to walk to the library. When they walked in his office, Zippo went after the book. After he took it out of its hiding place, he handed it to her.

It took her some time to read it all. She quietly closed the book and just looked at it for a few moments.

When she finally looked at him she said, "I understand why you think I should stay quiet on this. If I did not know about Sam, the Jedi Knights, the Stargate program, and everything that has happened, I would have kept quiet."

"That is why I gave you the book. If you remember reading there can be only one true guardian of what has been written."

"You think it is me?"

"I told you my family has been watching after this book. I cannot give you how many, but here you are."

Marion sternly said, "That does not make me this guardian Zippo."

"Yes it does! You are the first to make this decision. To my shame, I realized I should have told someone."

Marion smiled, "Of what you knew, I think you made the right choice. For me to make this decision could be in the timing. I doubt it has anything to do with me being this guardian."

"You have excelled beyond the expectations of everyone, even General Hammond. Many have done their best at your side, but without you the new Stargate Program would not be what it is today."

"I better find Sam and tell her what this has in it." She took off quietly.


	17. Chapter 17:  Chari Skale Carter O'Neill

**Chapter 17: Chari Skale Carter O'Neill**

A small group of people were talking amongst themselves as they were waiting for the head speaker to show up. One might think they would have gotten upset with her due to she was late to these meetings most of the time.

Moments later she finally arrived. She said, "I am sorry to keep you waiting. Due to you patients, let me get started."

Charlie O'Neill, one of the members of the Jedi Council sighed, "Sister if you stop going to mom's grave site all the time, you will not be so late to these meetings."

After she sat down she replied, "I know Charlie. I just get a strong connection with her in the Force by going there. It had proven fruitful which I will explain."

"I get a strong connection with her now. Until you let her go, a lot more will happen. You are now the Queen of…"

"Not any more!"

Everyone was stunned. They could not believe what they were hearing."

Richard asked in a firm tone, "My dear sister. I love you very much, but what in the hell are you talking about? You cannot simply quit being the queen!"

"You did not let me finish. What I was going to say, I am no longer the Queen of the Jedi Knights because due to mother, we are now called the Tok'ra. This war with Palpatine is not going good at all for us. We are loosing more of our people than we can count."

Chari's chief council, Ricch Tatat, said, "How will changing our names make a difference to him? In no time he will find us out."

"In what mother just told me, it is a lot more than the name change."

Charlie said, "You are referring to the Asgards' device that will keep us from using the Force. Right now that is not good thing. From what Thor had told me years ago, it could have destroyed the ancient Jedi Knights. I do not recommend it one bit!"

"That is why it should be done. If it is not something we can agree on, then that is the only way to save our people. Palpatine knows our ways. He is the all the Dark-side of the Force. The only way we can succeed in doing anything is to do something very different than we have done or ever could do. He would not expect this, or he simply would not be able to counteract it. History has shown us we have done this successfully."

Ricch replied, "Your Majesty, there has to be another option. It will not take Palpatine all that long to find us out. We do not know all the facts. We only know the end results. It could have made the difference in how the Tok'ra had been fighting the Goa'uld."

Chari smiled, "There is another option, and she will be the new Queen do the Jedi Knights. She will be able to respond to any doubts you will have."

Charlie retorted, "Holy Hanna! You just said you are not the Queen of the Jedi Knights due to the name change. I can see why father does not like surprises! How can there be another queen?"

Moments later, Amanda Bowers walked in to the conference room. Chari said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your new Queen."

Richard said, "I get it! I remember the stories that Amanda was the one that scattered reality in order to save the ancient Jedi Knights."

Amanda replied, "We are those ancient Jedi Knights or at least part of them. You see Charlie, ancient or not, what makes us as any race, species, or whatever is who we are now. We all have the right to survive. It does not matter if we have been living for a trillion years or just came out of the womb. The sum total of what makes up a Jedi is how we live right now."

Richard said, "So this war we have been fighting has no end or beginning?"

Chari answered, "It is up to your perspective. That is how time is truly measured. By my standards, the war has not started. I should say the war that we think we are fighting."

From how everyone reacted, she realized she needs to explain herself. She continued with a sly grin, "What I meant to say is that this war will begin when things are put in to place. Once Her Majesty does scatter our reality in order to protect the Jedi Knight, ancient or otherwise, is when we will fight a whole new war. That ladies and gentlemen is the war that has been recorded in our history. What we are fighting now is an aftermath of what will happen."

All the sudden the room became completely quiet. Chari studied everyone with great interest. She deliberately kept quiet to allow them their moment to absorb these new perspectives. When she thought they have done enough, she continued, "In all given purposes, the war you know now is not where it all started. It will start once everything set into motion. Call this a temporal paradox if you like. I will call it the hardest thing I will ever face."

Charlie asked with a bit of confusion, "You just said that mom gave you this information."

"Yes she did. We have been talking through the Force on this matter for some time now. By being in the living Force, with her Master and Empress Nomi, mom has learned it is a lot more than simply scattering our reality. If Amanda does her job right, Palpatine will not know anything. Even by the smallest slip up, all can be lost or dramatically different from what we have experienced and know of our history.

He has even altered history." She quietly looked at her two brothers and continued, "Our mother's life had been altered due to Palpatine. Her Master set things to right. If we are not careful, we can do the very same thing. That is why I am talking to you know. That is why the Force must be shielded from the Tok'ra race. History depends on it."

Richard said a bit nervously, "What will happen to us after Aunt Amanda finish what she has to do?"

Amanda answered, "Nothing and everything. As you know far too well, you came from one of those scattered realities. So did Charlie and myself. When we die in this reality, we will be born as we had done before. That is why it seems to be a temporal paradox. That is part of what I will do. I will cause this temporal loop in order to be where we are now. Think of consequences if we were not here talking on this issue."

Charlie said, "Like father, I do not care for all that techno babble. We have to live life as it is given to us. All Richard and I care about is how are we going to live our lives once you do all this?"

O'Nch Anear was sitting there quietly as he heard everyone volley they opinions. When he spoke, everyone listened intensely, "Everyone, everyone. Let better heads prevail…please. I think all of us had been hit hard by Queen Chari's outcry that she will not be the Queen of the Jedi Knights. As we have been talking right here in this room, we are not comfortable with her being late all the time. Now we hear the reasons for it. We are troubled by the splintering of reality itself, and we need to think not emote!"

Chari replied in a cheering voice, "Well said Master Anear! Well said!" She looks at everyone in the room before continuing, "Please, please I am not taking this likely. It is important that all of you knows about this before it is administered. Lack of knowledge can do more damage than anything Palpatine can throw at us."

* * *

It did not take long for Marion to find Sam. She was with Michiko doing the Jedi Knight Meditation technique. Moments later, Sam opened her eyes and smiled at Marion. "How can I help you?"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but what Zippo recently gave me, I know you will want to read it."

Sam asked for the book and she read it. The only reply she had was a few damns. "It seems that my daughter has been put in the middle of all this before we can end it."

Michiko stated, "If I am right, that is the cycles of life. Something or someone dies and another takes its place. What is in that book is not Armageddon."

Sam sighed and said, "No it is not, but for me it comes close. It also might explain what my alternate had been through is dumped on my shoulders."

Marion asked, "How is that, Your Majesty?"

Michiko wanted know the same thing. As she was meditating, she read the book at the same time Sam was reading it.

"Like I said before, it was meant to be put on me. Inadvertently, Amanda gave it to me when she splintered reality. It seems that everything is as it should be…once again."

"Master, should that be something to be proud of? You look far too sad."

"A mother is proud of her children, but I hopped I would be able to know Chari before this hit the fan."

Michiko smiled, "Who said you will not. This is of the future from our perspective, yes?"

"Yes it is my Padawan. As you said, this is not normal. Life is coming to me in means that should not be done. That is what frightens me."

Marion replied, "Zippo's family has been watching after this book. To our perspective it is not of the future but the past. I suggest your Majesty that you take it as such. We all should learn from history so we can have a better tomorrow."

Sam stood up and Michiko followed, "Are you saying this can be prevented?"

Marion thought for a moment and then answered, "I think it is more of learning curve than preventing anything. As your experiences had changed when Brandon went back to your teenage years to train you, it is possible that you can undue any alterations…"

Sam blurted out, "He has attacked my daughter!"

"Master if that is true, let me suggest that you…"

"Thank you my Padawan. I will not overreact this time." Sam thought for a few moments and continued, "I wonder if it was her he attacked than me."

Marion asked, "What do you mean?"

"We all thought he was after me to fulfill his plans, but a thought came to me that I think I need to investigate further."

Michiko smiled.

Sam smiled back and continued, "It would make sense to attack Chari to get to me. In a linear time perspective, she came first. If he did attack her first, then it would be harder for anyone to defeat his plans."

Marion gasped on the reality of it, "O' my. He is still after you now, spite he cannot manifest in our existence."

"Yes he is and with these foreboding feeling I recently received, I am about to experience horrors most do not understand."

Marion smiled, "I would be terrified too. I also have full confidence in you now than ever."

Michiko replied, "Same here Master."

Sam smiled at them both. "Thanks. I better see if I can make contact with my daughter."

"Your Majesty, do you think that is wise thing right now?"

She answered in a serious tone, "Yes I do. I need to let her know what I know. It could make all the difference."

Marion perched her lips together and asked, "You think Palpatine has already changed things with her?"

"Anything is possible." Sam walks off to secluded place.

Marion quietly looks at Michiko for a moment and says, "Please watch after her. I mean be there for her. What I was told about her alternate had been through, she needs all the support she can get."

"I will. Trust me; she is in control of her emotions than it looks. I have not stopped monitoring here with the Force. She is acting as a mother than just worrying about what Palpatine is doing."

After Sam sat down, she concentrated on her daughter in the Force. It was not long for Chari to reply. _**"Mother, it is so good to hear from you again!"**_

_**Sam was confused, "Again, what are you talking about?"**_

_**Chari explained what she told her people, and what she had planned.**_

"_**Wow, that soon!"**_

"_**O' my, you are from the past!"**_

"_**Okay…spill it."**_

_**She told her mother everything. She also told her that she has been talking to her from within the Force."**_

"_**What year is it there?"**_

"_**Feb 18, 2044."**_

"_**Holly Hanna! I did not count on this starting in the 21**__**st**__** Century."**_

"_**It did not mother. You came back to this century so Palpatine will not expect us being here. That is why we need to splinter reality now." **_

_**Sam sighed, "The reason I am talking to you is due to him. I think he has altered your history."**_

"_**I know mother. When you told me about you being kidnapped and all the rest when I was young, I somehow knew it did not start with you. I realized he attacked much earlier."**_

"_**Dammit! I cannot do a damn thing to protect you."**_

_**Chari said lovingly, "Yes you did mother. You and father are the best people in my life. I learned a great deal from the both of you." She paused for a moment and continued, "I know this is hard for you talking to me now and not knowing anything about my childhood beforehand. Believe it or not, you taught me to wait for this day." **_

_**Sam immediately felt a warm-loving presence within her. It came from her daughter. "I thought talking to you now was the right thing to do. I can see why."**_

"_**I love you mom. Always know that. You have the right to know what Amanda is about to do."**_

_**Sam smiled, "She is about nine years old here."**_

"_**She is 35 here. Charlie and Richard are part of the Jedi Council now. They are so handsome."**_

_**Sam was about to cry in pure joy. "I love you so much, and I do not know you at all."**_

_**Chari smiled, "You will mom. You will."**_

"_**Jack and I are not married in this reality yet."**_

"_**All I know is that you two have loved each other since the first time you laid eyes on each other. I constantly got you two to tell stories after stories of all your romantic interludes, even the ones that you could not live up to when you two were in the Air Force."**_

_**Sam reminisced over those years. When she got to the time she was ripped from her beloved, she had to keep herself from crying. What she had been feeling lately was not helping.**_

_**Chari had to help her control herself. "Mom, please stop holding your feelings in, especially those."**_

_**Sam let it go. When she did she cried and cried. Afterwards she said, "I feel so ashamed."**_

"_**Shamed of what? That you were kidnapped and treated worse than a whore?"**_

_**Sam nodded, "I do not know if I told you…"**_

"_**You told me you were given all the experiences that you alternate had. You and I shared a lot of ourselves, and I will continue to do so with you. I expect you to do the same."**_

_**As Sam was whipping the tears from her face she replied, "Yes I will daughter." Sam stopped and realized she nearly forgot about Zippo's book. She continued, "I need to tell you about a book that was recently given to me."**_

_**Chari smiled, "I know about that book mom. I wrote it. After it was finished, I got one of the ancient Jedi Knights to make sure you got it about this time."**_

_**Sam looked shocked, "What! They are with you?"**_

"_**Yes they are. That is why reality was scattered in the first place."**_

"_**I know all that, but it is hard to comprehend all of this so soon. I thought all this happened many years in my future.**_

"_**It has mom. That is why there is a grave site with your name on it. You lived a great and wonderful life, but not even you could live forever.**_

"_**This is getting to be spooky. I am alive and I am dead."**_

_**Chari smiled, "As Barbara said it is how one looks at time and life. If it makes you feel any better, you are alive in the Force. Your life has span longer than most can even dream. You were born with your sister a trillion years ago. You have living through nearly half of the 20**__**th**__** Century and now in the 21**__**st**__**."**_

"_**Funny, I do not feel that old."**_

_**They both laughed.**_

_**Chari continued, "To me you were the best mother I could have ever known. I always talk to you in the Force at your grave site. For some reason I cannot connect with you so dearly than at that site."**_

"_**Your love for me will always be strong Chari. I can feel it now."**_

"_**You have constantly said that. It is I that has felt it. I can feel your love just as strong."**_

"_**I will always do so my dearest daughter." Sam paused for a moment and continued, "Please excuse the urgency, but I need to know all that you are planning to do. From reading Zippo's book Marion gave me, I feel that I need to know."**_

"_**If you are referring to the feelings of all that your alternate gave you, it has nothing to do with it. How you got all this on you is very simple. She was you more than you could ever know. Amanda and I have been talking about how this could be possible, but we have not found any smoking gun. You have these forebodings because in a very strong way you were the one that went through it all."**_

"_**I was trained by Brandon and not by Corran. How can it be me?"**_

_**Her daughter answered as lovingly as she could, "The question that you need to face is how you can have the memories of all that had happen and not have these forebodings on you. It was you that have said you would put this on you no matter what. In a way you have done just that because it was you that was kidnapped and put into slavery. It had nothing to do with the merging of all the splintered reality."**_

_**Tears started down Sam face. In a crying voice she said, "Yes it was me. Before Skyma and the others came to Earth through the Stargate for the first time, I had dreams…not horrible nightmares. It was bits and pieces of what she…I went through."**_

"_**That is the reason you can deal with these forebodings now. You had a taste of what is on you."**_

_**Sam quietly nodded.**_

_**Chari voice had a serious tone when she spoke, "Mother! You are going to have to concentrate and deal with those forebodings a lot better than what you did the first time. You need to fight this. It will not be long after you marry dad that you will get pregnant with me. When I get older, I will in time help you create the Tok'ra race. You will not even be able to start if you allow these feelings and experiences to dominate you. You must learn what you did not before."**_

_**Sam just sat there quietly for the longest. When she spoke she said, "I understand. I am not sure what exactly I need to do, but I will do all I can."**_

"_**All you need to do is talk out your feelings."**_

_**That alone scared her to the point of breaking her contact with her daughter in the Force, but she held on.**_

"_**That is it mom. Hold on! You are not alone anymore. We can continue to talk as we have until the day I am born. I love you mom. Never forget that."**_

Suddenly Sam found herself looking at the world around her. She realized she had to move off Earth. _"Jack my love. I am ready to go to Naboo… to stay."_

When Sam came to him, Jack was not surprised over her wanting to live on Naboo.

Jack said, "Sam, where else would we belong right now? You were meant to be the first Queen of Naboo. The moment I got all those memories and experiences of all the realities, I was waiting for you to come to me on this matter."

"How do you feel about this?"

He walked closer to her and gently said, "It does not matter how I feel. It is your feelings that you should be concerned about. As you were walking here, Chari made contact with me. She made me promise to get you to talk. I know you did not tell us everything the first time what you had experienced. When I was with you on Coruscant, I wanted to put you over my knee and get you a whooping of your life."

Sam grinned, "What kept you?"

"Corran at the time talked me out of it. This time he will not!"

Sam looked away for a moment. When she looked back, she said, "If that part of my life is so important, than I can understand why my Master feels so strong in calling me Master."

He smiled, "Who do you want to be the Master, you are Brandon."

She gave a heavy sigh, "Right now I do not care. Jack, all of this is so confusing to me. Not too long ago, I saw four aliens coming to us through the Stargate. One of them was my long lost sister. I now remember vividly living as a child trillions of years ago with her. I also remember being raised in this era right here on Earth. Until recently I thought I was the only one that was not kidnapped. Now my own daughter is saying it was me."

She looked away again trying to keep from crying in front of him, but she did anyhow. In a crying voice she continued, "Dammit! How can all this be happening to me?"

Jack gently moved her head so she would be looking at him. He answered, "It was meant for you. I am sorry to say that, but you need to know the truth…more than anytime in your life."

Before she had the chance to cuddle up to her lover, Jack's holocron communication device went off. He cursed, "Fudo! What is it now?"

He walked to the kitchen counter and turned it on. He said, "I hope this is important!"

Brandon was on the other end. He said, "It is Jack."

Sam walk closer, "Chari made contact with you too?"

"In fact, we have been talking long before we made contact in this reality. That was why I thought to come to you when I did." He did not have to use the Force to see that she was upset. He studied her for a moment. "Talk to me."

Sam told him everything.

"Things are unfolding faster than I thought it would, but I am not all that surprised. When Chari first made contact, she realized I was your Master, but she shot me with the past when you were training me."

"I am starting to feel as you have. If what I been through is so damn important, than how can you trained me to be a Jedi Knight?"

"As you got me to see, I have had the mindset of a Master even when you taught me to use the Force and a lightsaber."

Sam smiled, "I remember all the help you gave me during that time. Trust me Brandon; I wanted to call you Master a few times when I was training you. If any time in my life, I need you to be my Master. Michiko will do all she can for me while I train her, but we have a special connection. I need that more than anything."

"That is why I am talking to you now. Yes, your daughter did make contact with me."

Jack said, "Brandon, I can take care of Sam. If you are needed elsewhere, please do so. I will constantly make my reports to you and the Jedi Council. We are about to leave for Naboo. I think it is fair to say we will be staying there for the rest of our lives."

"Good idea. Because of what Isis has done for me, we will be staying here until we find whatever we need on Dinotopia."

"Master, most of what you are asked to find is in yourself more than in the World Beneath. You will have to relearn who you truly are by becoming a true Dinotopian. When that happens, I can unlock that door I spoke about. Now that mother is in me, we are both whole. We were two halves of one key, the key to the Jedi cities."

Jack was flabbergasted on what she said, "This is the island where the city was on. What are you talking about?"

"Spite how old the city is Jack, it still exist. Our daughter is there now. Ever wonder why Thor had to teleport us to the royal palace to get me ready for my royal inauguration. It was the World Beneath. It is out of sync with time and space so it can be hidden by Palpatine and the Dark Force. If he realized it still existed, Earth would be a burnt sender orbiting a dead solar system."

Jack solemnly asked, "That is why we have to move to another planet?"

Sam nodded.

Brandon said, "That is why I am the Grand Master Jedi of Earth. In the alternate reality it was Sam. I learned it was to confuse Palpatine. This does not mean Sam will be safer on Naboo Jack. Now that you are a Jedi Knight and a big part of the Jedi Council, I need you to report on everything that will be happening."

Jack agreed.

* * *

When Chari broke from the Force, she gave a big sigh. _"This is not going to be easy with her. Hold on mom. Please hold on."_

Like magic, Cassandra popped in. She was now 65 year of age; Due to she had a different genetic makeup from the humans on Earth; she acted and looked a lot younger. She asked Chari, "How is it going?"

"Not good. Mom still has not shared her feelings."

"I should have kicked her ass the moment I saw her on Coruscant."

As Chari was starting to stand up she said, "I wished you had. I also wished you were able to use the Force and talk your younger self and get her to do just that to mom."

"Talk to me. Tell me what this is about, or I will start kicking your ass."

Chari smiled, "Please have a seat. After all, you should know what is about to happen."

"I have been told by Richard and Charlie what you have said in conference. I have one thing to say. Are you out of your cotton picking mind? How dare you! I know that Amanda is capable, but…"

"There is a more to it than that Cassandra."

"I am not going to let you continue with this until you explain it all to me."

"It is much more than you know. Mom was meant to be kidnapped and put through all her alternate went through. She knows that now. I was talking to her…one from the past."

Cassandra realized the magnitude of what she was saying. "Please tell me everything."

"Since I was a child, mom and dad told me everything about it. The more they told me, especially from dad, I realized she was not the original target. I will be that target. You might say it allowed Palpatine to go after her as he did. He would have succeeded. If he did, we would not be here talking, or I should say I would not be alive talking to you. He was after me all along. I was the one that set things in motion. Amanda could also be in great danger."

"I take it you are referring to our Amanda?"

Chari nodded.

"What can we do to help?"

She sighed, "I have no idea. I was going to mention that to mom earlier, but she was far too upset with all she has on her."

"Sam hardly shared half of what she went though. If I know me, I will make sure she shares everything this time. Can you use the Force to talk to my earlier self as you did with your mother?"

"I have been doing so for some time with Brandon. I just got through talking to dad in the 21st Century before you came in."

"What you need to do is talk to my younger self. Everyone else will be too busy with Palpatine. As we know, the ancestors of the Dark-Force are still alive. It will not be long before Earth will be in another star wars." She thought for a moment and asked, "Have you had a chance to talk to Lillian about this?"

Chari shook her head and replied, "I have talked to her in bits and pieces. Like I said I just got though talking to dad."

Lillian Ellisson asked, "About what, Your Majesty?"

Cassandra replied, "Dumb ass is not the queen anymore."

Lillian huffed, "If you don't have a damn good reason, I am going to watch Cassandra kick your sorry ass as she should have done to your mother."

"Please sit down, I will explain…"

"She interrupted, "Dammit Chari! You are not going to play that shit with me! I want you to tell me why you are not the Queen of the Jedi Knights anymore."

"I am and I am not. You know about the Tok'ra. I will lead all of them to their survival or all will be lost. Amanda will replace me so Palpatine will not get suspicious."

Lillian replied, "That is why I am here. Palpatine knows."

With complete horror Chari asked, "What do you mean?"

"Reports have shown a giant army is getting ready to finally attack Earth. They are the Goa'uld."

Cassandra said, "I was wondering about them. What can you tell us about them? They have been silent for far too long."

"After reading all the reports on this, I used the Force to confirm it. Not only did I see Palpatine's hand in all this, but I believe this is why Stargate Command had been dealing with them."

Cassandra felt her skin crawl. She said, "This is getting too creepy. I am alive with all of you so I can bear witness to the origins of all this mess."

Chari said, "See why I have to do this now than…"

Lillian retorted, "You arrogant little Twi'lek. How dare you! We need you as a queen more than ever."

"I have to do this. It is the only way to save our people and our way of life."

"At what cost? They are losing you."

"No they are not. The Tok'ra is more than symbiotes. They are the sum total of who we are right now. What mom and I have set into motion, every Jedi Knight that is alive right now will become a symbiote. They will be able to live on by the use of another host body. They will have to be shielded from using the Force. This will protect them from Palpatine until Master Brandon Bowers and mom deactivates this shield."

Cassandra said, "We know what has happened, but are you sure this is the right time for you to start this?"

Chari looked very serious, "After talking to mom many times in the Force, yes." She paused while looking at her best friend. She said, "Lil, I need your support."

"Block head that is why I am angry at you for stepping down from being the queen. I understand why you are doing this, but what you have shared with me on this there has to be another way."

"I wished there were, but history has told about these actions, and after talking to mom, it is the best way to protect our heritage."


	18. Chapter 18:  Repeating History

**Chapter 18: Repeating History**

Lillian found Chari lying on the couch faced down in their apartment. She just looked at her for a long moment. She knew Chari was depressed over something. She never had the habit of slouching around the house.

Moment later Lil quietly walked closer. After kneeling beside her, she started to massage Chari's shoulders.

Chari responded with a grin.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you or do I need to nag you again?"

"I am fine really."

"Who do you think you are talking to?" After a brief paused she continued, "It does not surprise me one bit. You are no different than you mother. You two like to keep silent when things are bothering you."

Chari shifted a little so Lillian's massages would hit on the right spot on her right side. She said, "I am just worried."

Lillian just waited. Finally she asked with a little irritation her voice, "About what?"

Chari sighed, "Mom."

"Is that all? You know the outcome of her life."

"Since time is not linear, I really do not know how she will act regarding the burden she is carry. All my life she shown strength, but I am not there for her right now. She needs me."

Lillian walked around to be face to face with her. She gave her a kiss on the lips and said, "She will be fine. If you show the same emotions you are showing to me as you talk to her in the Force, she will get more depressed. So stop acting like a stubborn ole Twi'lek and get off your self-pity."

Chari smiled, "I am not feeling sorry for myself baby."

"Talk to me love. What is really bothering you. It is not like you to slouch around the house."

"I told you I talked to mom earlier."

"In every detail but that is not excuse for being so damn depressed."

"I am also worried about Palpatine. I knew when I was told of mom's predicament, he would attack me one day. Now we are about to make history happen for the Jedi Knights."

"You are going to be alright. Right now you are doing more damage to yourself than anyone."

"I love you Lil. You do know that?"

"I love you too, and I am not going to allow you to stay in this miserable state you are in. I am sure if your mother was here, she would not allow it one damn bit. I know you mother as much as I know you now. I am not worried about her. You should not either."

To change the subject, Lil said, "I love your new Lekku baby."

Chari smiled, "I made it for you. It is my way to show you and the world how much I love you."

"If you really want to show your love for me, please stop worrying over your mother. You could not change her when you were growing up, and you are not going to now." She paused for a moment or two and continued, "I still believe that you are making a big mistake in removing yourself as the Queen of the Jedi Knights, but I will support you in anything you do. That is how much I love you."

Chari sighed heavily, "In a way I am still their queen, but true it is not the same thing." She looked away from her and continued, "Just the same it has to be done."

"Why does it have to?"

She looked at Lil once again, "Because I am the only one that can. I will start a change reaction here on Earth that will not only protect every living being on this planet, but I will be the one responsible for protecting the legacy of the ancient Jedi Knights. Amanda cannot do it alone and keep Palpatine in the dark." She sighed, "Not sure if this will work."

"You can no more protect a race of beings than I could. There is more to how the legacy of the ancient Jedi Knights survived. In all you may do, either the Jedi Knights will live on as they have done, or they will not. No one lives forever. The ancient civilizations of Earth had an end. They lived on because of fossils and artifacts left behind. If I were one of the last human survivors, my last thoughts would be the end of everything."

Chari tried to reassure her. "We know about what did happen to our history."

"Yes we do baby, but what does that have to do with you? Nothing was left behind to prove you left a legacy. All we know this could have been a folklore. Until I see hard evidence, I am going to believe you only did you best. You are not a Goddess even though I have to admit you do look like one."

Chari a big smile, "Thanks." She then gave Lil a passionate kiss.

After the kiss Lillian said, "Happy Anniversary baby."

"It has been the best five years of my life. I do love you so much…Happy Anniversary my dearest love."

* * *

Before Marion allowed Sam and Jack though the Stargate to Naboo, she made sure they were married. The wedding was not as big as it was in the alternate reality, but it was very beautiful. More than anything it was the love of Sam and Jack that illuminated the entire wedding. Everyone was very happy for them.

Shortly after the wedding, Dentralla said to Sam, "I am very happy for you my friend. In all you have suffered, now you can be happy."

Sam replied, "I do not know how my life would have been if you did not come in my life. In all honesty, you saved my life more than you could ever know. I should have been the one to give you a life debt."

Corran said, "You can fulfill it by doing what you should have done after you were rescued by us."

Sam looked at him and said, "Yes I should have. Now that I do not have this mental condition in me, I will…"

"That had nothing to do with you not sharing your feelings with us. You are the stubborn type that will keep suffering in order to protect everyone else. Do you remember what you told Mirax and me for the first time?"

Sam nodded

"You thought we were going to be killed one morning. If we were you would have blamed yourself."

Sam sighed, "Yes I would then."

"You would do it now! If anyone of us got killed you would have blamed yourself. No one is in danger now. Have you ever thought by keeping quiet it could cause more damage not just for yourself but everyone else? Ignorance does nothing for anyone. What you can share just might make a difference."

Cassandra said, "Girlfriend, I think you still have a mental condition, and it has nothing to do with Palpatine." After Sam gave her full attention she continued, "You are torturing yourself a lot worse than you saw yourself sadistically torturing me."

"O' God Cassandra, I will never ever hurt you! It still bothers me of the thought of hurting you."

She just looked at her for a moment. She asked, "Do you see what I mean? Do you see yourself still being tortured by it?"

The two of them hugged each other with the utmost love.

Sam whispered, "I love you so much."

Cassandra whispered back, "I love you too."

Corran waited until they were done. He said, "Jack. I order you to make sure she behaves."

Jack smiled while looking at Sam, "Got any suggestions?"

Both Cassandra and Corran answered, "Spank her ass!"

Sam acted like she got her feelings hurt, "Easy you two."

Corran replied, "Damn it! Hell no! I have tried that tactic with you when I was training you. Not this time."

Sam gave him a devilish grin.

Jack gave a grin to his wife and said, "I cannot say what I will do, but I can say she will open up fully."

"Girlfriend that is all we want you to do. I know you far too well."

"I will this time. It will not be easy, but I will do it."

Jack replied, "You will Sam. Just do not give up."

Sam quickly hugged her husband and said, "I love you so much. Thank you for marrying me… again." After they hugged they gave each other a passionate kiss.

Cassandra teased them by saying, "Okay you two break it up. Marion will not wait on you two forever."

Both Sam and Jack smiled warmly at each other.

Sam looked at her and said, "Trying to get rid of us already?"

"Damn right! You two need to get to Naboo and have your honeymoon. I want you two to enjoy each other as much as you can before you are needed."

Their luggage was already transported to Naboo. After the two newlyweds went through, Cassandra asked Corran, "Will she be alright? Will Jack be enough to get her to open up?"

He smiled, "If I know you right, you want to know if she will be in any danger? Since she had not been attacked, I say she will be fine. If Sam is right that Chari could be in serious danger, I cannot answer that. I don't think any Jedi can."

"I want to know! You saw how she reacted. She still thinks she is torturing me. There is something more going on in her head. I want that out in the open!"

"So do us all Cassandra. Right now Sam is her own worst enemy. Have patience with her. She needs that as well as your love."

* * *

Several hours later, Teal'c came up to Marion, at her office which was near the Stargate.

She smiled, "Hi Teal'c. How are you?"

With his usually dead expression on his face, he answered, "I am doing good, thank you. I need to go to Chulak."

"Is something wrong?"

"I have told you about the stories I was told about the ancient Jedi Knights when I was a small child. Do to what I have remembered recently, I think the Goa'uld could be planning an attack on Earth."

"What makes you certain of that? None of the reports I have read said anything about them."

"I too have read those reports. That is why I need to check on things. I am hoping I am wrong, but I have to check on this now then later. I did not understand it when I was a child, but the same message resonated, 'They are coming.' It has to be the Goa'uld since it has been very quiet in this reality."

Marion understood his reasoning. They both walked quickly to the Stargate and she asked the DHD operator to dial for Chulak.

She said to Teal'c, "Please give me reports as soon as you can. If you are right, then what I learn from you will make all the difference here on Earth…may the Force be with you."

"I will report to you as soon as I can. After that, I will give you my regularly hour reports."

After the connection was made, he walked through.

Zippo was the DHD operator. He asked Marion, "Want me to discretely tell Brandon and the others?"

Marion smiled, "Right now, no. At the moment there is nothing to tell. If Teal'c is right, I do not know what to say to the Jedi Council. It all depends of his reports. I hope he can give us the right information in time."

Zippo though for a moment and said, "I know the Jedi Council has high respect for you Marion. What you tell them should be enough. Do not fear what will happen."

"It has nothing to do with fear, but this is far over my head. I have no problem running the Stargate, but I just do not know enough to help the Jedi Knights when things become as worse as Teal'c is predicting. This will be Dinotopia's first battle. From the sound of it, this will be an interplanetary one. I just do not know what to do."

A bright light appeared near them. It was Thor that finally appeared. He said, "Trust me Marion; you do not have to fully understand this to take charge of the situation. I believe that Teal'c is right. The Goa'uld have been preparing for an attack. If that is the case, you job will be to gather all the reports from this day forward. I will talk to the Jedi Council. They will have their part to play."

Marion asked, "Anything I need to look for?"

"When you start getting reports from Teal'c, it might appear unimportant to you at first. Trust me, when it comes to the Goa'uld, everything is important. The Asgards will help you decipher these reports if needed. Be on your guard. It can make all to difference." All the sudden a white light engulfed him and he was gone."

"I do hate when he vanishes so quickly."

"Same here Zippo. Right now I better gather everyone that I can. I will need all the help I can get."

"While you do that, I will gather all the materials I have on the ancient Jedi Knights. Hopefully some of it can be useful in what might happen."

"You think they will not attack?"

"It is hard to say, but I do not see any hard evidence on it. If the Goa'uld is this powerful, they would have attacked years ago. I wonder if it is someone or something else that will be attacking."

The two of them departed in their own direction quickly and quietly.

The Stargate was not left alone. It constantly had guards around the clock. Some were Jedi Knight but most were dinosaurs. It is a law in Dinotopia to not use weapons. For the most part, weapons were not needed. Alarms were set to go off when the Stargate was activated from the outside.

If anyone came through to harm anyone on Earth, there were plenty of people ready. This may change, but if Chari pulled off protecting Earth, then everyone is safe. The question that needs to be asked will it protect the whole planet from an attack from space?

* * *

While everyone was preparing for the Goa'uld, Sam was training Michiko on Naboo on an off during her honeymoon with her husband.

Since both have the memories of their first honeymoon, they were not into it so much this time. They still made romantic love as husband and wife, but Jack realized she had things to do. The main one was talking about her horrors of being a slave so long ago.

She had talked to him a little. It was over things she never shared before even to C-3PO.

One day during her training Michiko asked, "Master, should we be involved in…"

Sam interrupted, "When it is our time to do so, yes my Padawan. Right now this is a great opportunity for me to train you. Knowledge is the strength of a Jedi. Allow the Force to flow through you. The quick path is to the Dark-side of the Force. Right now all we know is that someone might be planning an attack Earth. Nothing is for certain."

"Yes Master. It is so hard to concentrate and simply do…"

"What makes you think you are not doing anything? Have you not been fulfilling your tasks I have taught you?"

Michiko threw it back at her. "Master, if applying what has been taught is so important, why haven't you opened up to us. As you say, the battle has not begun. Why are you not talking to us now?"

Sam sighed, "I have been talking to Jack some. I still do not know why I have so much of a hard time talking this out."

"Yes you do know. I think the question should be asked, 'Why are you not opening up to yourself. I cannot say how I would feel or do if I were in your position because…"

Corran broke in, "We cannot say how we would feel. Your hard headed Master will not tell us anything."

Sam turned around and looked at him. She said, "Master, I did too talk to you."

He replied sternly, "There is a difference in saying words and talking. In that reality, I remembered having a long talk to your commanding officer, General Hammond. He told me you were not acting like yourself at all. That means, you need to do be that person right now. Something is holding you back and it is not a mental conditioning this time."

Michiko said, "Master Corran. I have to disagree with you."

The two of them looked at her interestingly.

She continued, "She has one in her. I should say she is holding on to the one she had in her."

Sam started to get up, but Michiko stopped her. She said, "Master, please do not run away!"

After using the Force on Sam, Corran said, "You are right Michiko. She is holding onto those images the mental conditioning gave her."

Sam said, "It hurts me too much."

The both yelled out, "Let go of it then!"

Michiko asked, "Why are you holding onto these false images? We all know you will not do something that horrific toward anyone."

As Sam was shaking in fear, "I think I did in some reality or the other."

Corran got very angry, "That is a lot of fudo Sam, and you know it!"

Sam shook her head, "Not this time Master. This is real."

Michiko asked, "How do you know it is real?"

Corran said, "I would like to know that too."

"I could not see the images from the mental condition because I removed it out of me to oblivion. What is going through my mind is coming from somewhere else."

Corran said calmly, "They are coming from you and what has been dumped on her recently. You are simply repeating history because you are calling me you Master. I am not your Master. I never was in this reality."

* * *

Brandon and Nomi were in their home in Dinotopia. Nomi realized he was thinking about Sam, but she asked him just the same to get him to open up to her.

"I think Sam is going through the same thing she did before."

"We all know that love."

"I meant she is acting the same way."

"She is the same person. I think we need to give her time to talk to us. I wonder if you all pushed her too much to talk in the other reality, and doing it again in this one. She does hold her feelings in deep. Now that Jack, her boys, and her new Padawan are with her, she might open up a lot better. You all simply need to let her make the first move."

"You do not know how hard it was to get her to open up to us. What she did finally say was not even half of it."

"I bet you all pushed her just as hard as you are now. This is new to her. Spite we all have the memories of all the realities does not make our Sam Carter O'Neill an expert in slavery. If you all push her even more, she will fall deeper in her own abyss."

Brandon sighed again, "Cassandra told me she still blames herself for torturing her. There is something more going on."

Nomi smiled, "No there is not. All this is new to our Sam. Yes she has all those memories, but she is facing the full reality of it all for the first time all at once. Yes, she is repeating history, but I believe this time things will be a lot different. She will not recover if all of you act like a bull in a china shop."

Brandon thought he needs to be with her. _"If we were meant to be together, there is no better time for me to be there for her now. If I made a difference for Sam when she was training me, then I must be at her side once again."_

Nomi always could tell what he was thinking. She said, "You have made a difference in her life by training her when she was a teenager. It is destined for you two to be together. I will make sure you are completely informed what is going on here on Earth if is attacked."

Brandon then packed a few things and took off to the Stargate.

After stepping on Naboo, it was not long before he met up with Sam and Michiko. Brandon said, "Please let me continue with her training, so you and Jack can do more on your honeymoon."

Sam turned around and smiled, "Great idea! It is good to see you Master."

Brandon smiled back, "Same here my Padawan."

After they stopped hugging, Michiko got excited, "Great! I am going to be trained by the one that train my Master!"

After Sam took off, Brandon said, "Right now I will be teaching you how to help your Master."

Michiko sighed, "There is a lot of hurt in her. I think it is more than what has been dumped on her. What her alternate went through must have been one hell of a ride."

Corran said, "If that mild. She was my Padawan then, and she is going through the same things in retrospect. In all aspects, she was the one that went thought all that."

Michiko looked confused. She asked, "How is that? I have been keeping up all she had done on Earth. She not only saved my best friend, but…"

Brandon smiled and interrupted, "You see…all that happened in the alternate reality."

Michiko was in disarray, "O' my…you are right! WOW! This is getting confusing."

Corran smiled, "Tell me about it. Now do you see how much Sam needs you?"

* * *

Luke and his wife were at the Jedi Academy in Dinotopia. They got through hearing Thor on what Teal'c was up to.

Luke calmly said, "At this time there is nothing we can do until we hear from him. I will send some Jedi to help Marion. I would like your opinion if we need to put on this IRIS for security on the Stargate. If we are going to be busy, the Jedi Knights might not be able to guard against what does come through the Stargate."

Thor replied, "That is a good observation Master Skywalker. I will discuss that with Marion."

The hologram image of Brandon said, "No matter what happens, I think putting it up will be a good thing. It does not have to be used at first. How it is used will be up to Marion's authority. She first needs to be told everything about the Goa'uld. The more she knows about them the better she can make her decisions in dealing with them."

Luke replied, "I think you are needed to stay with Sam on Naboo. Until things do start to heat up, I do not think telling her what is going on is not needed. Neither one of them will continue with their honeymoon."

Mara Jade cursed, "Sam was not a helpless baby then or now. Nomi is right; you all are just interfering. Let her make up her own mind. I believe as the rest, she was the one that was meant to go through all her alternate had been through. You all idiots are the only one reacting like crazy people."

A hologram image of Corran stated, "Right now there is nothing to really tell until we hear from Teal'c. All of us need to stay calm. Whatever Teal'c does share with us, we will not be able to act until time after. All we can do is be prepared for anything. What I have heard about these Goa'uld, they will be the least of our worries."

Thor asked, "What do you think will be the threat?"

"We are not sure if all the Ubaids are dead. Actually I am not sure we killed any of them."

Thor grunted and replied, "I too have wondered about our attack on them years ago. If these Ubaids are still alive, they will cause serious havoc for us. That is why I am relieved that all of you are on Naboo. There is something that can help us, but it will be up to Sam to find it."

Cassandra asked, "Are you referring to Chari?"

"In a way I am. What is before us now is too close to Chari's birth. I have heard that Sam did talk to her daughter in the future, but Palpatine has interfered with time once before. He can do it again…starting with Chari's childhood."

Brandon said, "I was afraid of that. I have believed it was too easy to change things for Sam. When I was training Sam when she was a teenager, I was always on the alert for Palpatine to strike. It seems he did that by attacking Chari. If that is true, we will be fighting a whole new star wars. Ladies and gentlemen, history is repeating itself.

* * *

* * *

**[This is the end of "Stargate Command." Please wait for the second story of this story line, "Naboo." I will have the first chapter posted as soon as I can.]**


End file.
